What matters most
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

A:N/ **PLEASE READ – **read 'How slavery started first' it will explain how Spencer is a slave and the rules of slavery. It will just make everything make more sense.

Chapter 1

He knelt scrubbing at the carpet, his Master and his mate had trashed the house again. They were watching grid iron, or something stupid like it last night and had gotten themselves drunk like usual, spilling beer and chips all over the carpet, then crushing it into the floor when they got up to cheer. Rinsing the cloth he wiped his forehead, he had gotten as much out as he was going to and least the room no longer smelt like a brewery. Gathering the bucket he went to the laundry, emptying the bucket into the tub, he grabbed the clothes to go onto the line and he left the house to go to the clothesline. It was a beautiful house, gardens surrounded the house blocking the view of the neighbours. Little paths ran between the gardens, several leading to dead ends, with seats to watch specifically placed near bird baths or feeding bowls, others led to a small chook pen, vegetable garden, greenhouse, the garage and a pond with a fountain. His Master had bought the house like this but he had let it run down not taking care of the plants. By the time he bought him, it had taken him the two years he had been with Master to get the garden back to being beautiful. His Master wouldn't let him spend any money on the plants so he had to cultivate his own, taking clippings off the already existing plants and splitting up others. The only money the slave was allowed to spend was for the groceries, (which he did over the internet, as he wasn't allowed to leave the house) and the feed for chickens. The block was reasonably large; it was five acres on the fringes of Albuquerque. And from the moment he was sold to his Master, (who by the way is called Jonathon Granson, but Spencer wasn't allowed to use his name for if he did he would be beaten), he had not set a foot off the property, there was a good reason to, his Master had been particularly cruel in making sure he stayed inside. He had added an extra to his collar, it was a electric shock system. If he tried to leave to yard, and took even a step past the fence, he would be electrocuted, till he came back inside the yard. He tugged at the band around his throat after he hung the last shirt up, he had been a slave for his entire life, born to slave mother. He didn't know who she was or even if she was still alive all he knew that she had been a slave, his father, he had no clue about but he knew he wasn't a slave, otherwise it would be on the record, he was most likely her Master at the time and when she had gotten pregnant had sold her back into the system so she could have the baby without him worrying about it. It was one thing he was grateful for, being a male he couldn't get pregnant and therefore his child wouldn't be a slave. When a slave was born they were given a slave number and code, his was B4287 and Spencer and the number was burned like a brand on their backs under their left shoulder blade a few months before they were first sold, which was usually around six or seven. Not that his Master ever used his name, he always just called him slave or spoke to him like he was speaking to a brick wall. The garden was the one thing that kept him sane, he fed the birds that came in food from the chickens and any left-over fruit and vegetables that were starting to get spots on them, the few extras from the garden, and what his Master would refuse to eat, keeping a tiny bit for himself, but if his Master ever found out he had eaten without permission he would punch him in the stomach till he vomited and brought it all back up again. He grinned at several chattering birds when the silence was interrupted by a roaring engine. Sighing Spencer went back inside and to the front door as the car stormed up the driveway, his Master and his friend where home. He opened the door for them and bowed as the stepped through. His Master wasn't someone that you would take a second glance at, he was a big and imposing man of all muscle, he was over six feet tall and solid muscle almost as wide as he was tall, he had muddy brown hair and eyes, and had a permanent scowl fixed on his face. His friend however was someone you would look at again and often had both men and women take second glances at him. He was tall, but had the right amount of muscles on his frame, with jet black hair, blue piercing eyes and beautifully chiselled face, that women swooned over. (His name was Nathan Freeman and was as every bit as nasty as Master - if not more.) Both men however took no interest in Spencer instead just threw their jackets at him and went to the living room and sat down on the couches and yelled at him to fetch them a beer. As quick as he could he hung the coats up neatly and rushed into the kitchen to the fridge, grabbing two beer bottles and opened them, taking them to the men. He bowed to Master and sunk to his knees in front of him and offered the beer bottle, the man took it and he did the same for Nathan. Bowing his head, he stayed there knelling at his Master's feet, listening to them complaining about work. Both men worked at a local factory working from Monday to Friday 5to5. But they started to go from complaining to talking about one of the other men at work.

"God he has such a fine arse, I would love to sink my cock in that arse," Nathan moaned.

Jonathon nodded and he moaned, "Can you imagine all those moans and yelps coming from his lips as we pound into him from behind."

A hand suddenly grabbed his hair and wreathed him forward, "Get to work slave," the hand forced his nose into the man's crotch. Quickly he undid the man's pants and sucked the man's penis into his mouth. Working on the man's length he began to hum, and Master gasped and his hips thrust up into his throat. He felt the head slid down the back of his throat, but he didn't gag, he lost that reflex years ago. He just held himself there and began to swallow. Jonathon moaned at the convulsing throat around him.

Nathan watched, his hand stroking himself. He moaned as he watched the slave pull himself back and forth on the penis, he moaned loudly and Jonathon looked over to him and grinned. "Slave," the man snapped, "On all fours, centre of the room."

Spencer let the cock slid from his lips and he shuddered inwards, he knew what was going to happen now, he just wished that his Master would take his arse, because he was lubricated by his saliva. He knelt and spread his knees and arched his back like he was always required. Nathan stood and walked around him and knelt in behind him. Spencer shivered he knew this was going to hurt, from what he could see the man hadn't used anything for lubrication.

Nathan saw the shivered and laughed as Jonathon stood in front of the slave. "Looks like the slave is eager for it."

"Don't disappoint him then." Jonathon laughed, he grabbed Spencer's hair and pulled him up.

Spencer opened his mouth and sucked the man back in and began to suck when the other drove into him hard and fast. He screamed around the penis in his mouth as the other, forced its way inside of him. He whimpered and Jonathon shoved in harder, cutting off his air supply. He pulled himself back slightly to suck in some air as Nathan began to move, the man was fast and rough, but didn't tear him anymore, the blood from this entry and the men's cum from last night kept him slightly lubricated as the man pushed back in. His Master slapped him over his head, "Come on slave, I don't want to do all of the work." Spencer mewled and began to hum, letting the thrusts of the man behind him push him on and off the cock in his throat. He sucked and ran his tongue on the underside as the men above him kept talking dirty about the man at work. It took them almost ten minutes of rough riding before both men came inside of him. He quickly pulled himself off his Master and swallowed, the liquid burning its way down his sore throat, he tried not to wince at the taste, no matter how many times he did this it was always the same, cum tastes disgusting and there wasn't a single person who could tell him differently. Deftly he wiped off any left-over salvia and cum, while the other man still rocked pushing his way in and out. Jonathon stepped back doing up his pants and Nathan pulled out and Spencer spun on his knees, ignoring the burn of carpet on his knees. He dropped to his elbows and arched his back to his arse was high in the air. At quick glance, he could see his blood all over the man's penis, opening his mouth he licked off the cum and blood covering the man. When he was finished, Nathan stood and he pushed himself back into his pants and joined Jonathon on the couch. Spencer moved slightly but only enough to turn his arse to the men, his back still arched. They loved watching him afterwards, this was the part that he always hated, it wasn't the fucking he was used to it, but it was the humiliation these men did to him.

"Come closer," Jonathon said.

Spencer began to shuffled backwards, the carpet pulling at his knees. When he was within arm's length his Master snapped at him to stop. Stilling Spencer waited.

He heard his Master and Nathan talking about him, and how good he is, when the order came, "Push slave."

Clenching his muscles he pushed, he could feel the cum and blood, begin to slid down his thighs and then men laughed and moaned. He heard the men shift and fingers began to probe his entrance, till they were pushed in all four at once, he bit back his whimper, he wasn't allowed to scream unless there was a cock down his throat other than that, it was to be silence. The fingers were replaced by a large vibrating dildo. The thing was huge and stretched him greatly. The men drew the pain out, taking turns and playing with his arse. Till the huge dildo was pushed back inside of him, the fingers withdrew and a sudden pain lanced through his arse. He yelped, quickly he bit his lips shaking, "I am sorry Master."

Jonathon stood, "What do I require slave?"

"Total silence Master unless I am pleasuring someone."

"And why is that?" His Master asked as he stepped over him, and sat his arse landing on the top of his shoulders and head, luckily not putting his full weight on him, but most of it.

"Because it interrupts your pleasure," Spencer answered, shivering.

"And what do you get for misbehaviour?"

"Ten lashes Master," Spencer choked.

"Luckily for you, we don't have a whip on hand so it will be the paddle and Nathan will be punishing you." He felt his Master lean forward, gripping his arse cheeks and pulling them apart.

The first crack landed directly over his entrance and the dildo inside of him. Spencer bit his lip and he whimpered, "One, thank you sir."

The hands disappeared, and two fast slaps landed on each side of his cheeks, "Two and three thank you sir."

The hand opened him again, he shook at the pain that came from his cheeks begin handled so roughly. The fifth and sixth landed against the dildo, seven, eight and nine against his cheeks, they landed that hard, he knew they would have drawn blood and the last against his entrance again. "Ten, thank you sir," he wailed. His Master climbed off him and stood behind him grabbing his cheeks and pulled to dildo out before ordering to for him to turn around. Both men burst out laughing when they saw his erection. Spencer looked down, he was a slave that was trained to have pleasure and pain sit directly onside of each other, and each time the paddle hit the dildo it slammed into his prostate.

Nathan leered, "Don't you think that he should be allowed to have release, after all he did such a good job, pleasuring us?"

Jonathon grinned along with him, "Of course, Sit and spread," he snapped.

Sitting down he spread his legs and angled his arse to keep as much of his blood and cum off the floor as possible, he would just have to clean it that night anyway. A hand grabbed his hair and pushed him down till his lips hit his own penis, "Suck," came the order. This was the part that he hated to most of everything. He drew himself into his own mouth and began to suck, he shivered as he felt himself grow harder, he knew he wouldn't take long after being kept hard for so long. A few expert licks and he came into his mouth and he swallowed his own cum. Sitting back up again he waited for the next order.

"Go get us dinner, we are hungry, and don't interrupt us," His Master order and Spencer left gladly, limping he went into the kitchen to prepare the steak and chips that he had set up ready to go. He heard the TV turn on and the men started to mutter together about whatever they were watching. The rest of the night went pretty smoothly; he dealt out dinner and when they were finished, he set the scraps aside and washed up, fetching beer whenever they asked for it and stayed out of they was as the men got more and more drunk, cheering at the game that was now playing. Apparently their team was winning. It was close to midnight when the men staggered to their beds, and Spencer had to help them get changed and into bed, a few half-hearted fondles were given but nothing like earlier. After putting Nathan into bed, he went back into the kitchen and chewed on the last bits of meat that was left on the bones and the bits missed on the fat, before throwing the rest into the bin. Gathering his clothes off the floor he turned off all the lights and navigated the pitch dark house with ease. Moving to the laundry he grabbed a wash towel and wiped his thighs and arse, gently wincing at the pain that flashed though him from the welts on his arse. When he was as clean as he was going to get he pulled on his clothes and crawled to the pile of rags in the corner and snuggled into them, pulling the old towel over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Chapter 2

He woke early before the man and had breakfast ready for them, his stomach rumbled loudly as he placed the plate next to Nathan, "Sorry sir," he whispered and went back to the kitchen and waited for them to call him as he washed up the dishes.

"Slave," he heard Nathan call, moving back to the dining room he bowed. He watched the men get up and he grabbed their coats and opened and closed the main door behind them. He waited till he heard the car go up the driveway. It was Friday he sighed his last day by himself before the weekends, he hated weekends. Moving back to the dining room he went to gather the plates when he saw a small pile of eggs and bacon still on Nathans plate. Grabbing the fork he ate it fast, the food not filling him but better than nothing. Washing the last of the plates up he started on the daily chores, including cleaning the very dirty dildo that was left on the floor from last night. After scrubbing the floor –again, he moved onto the rest of the house, cleaning and moping where he needed to. Taking the clothes off the line and folding them neatly away into the wardrobes. When the house was finished he moved to the chickens, letting them out to peck and went to vegetable garden. But it wasn't long till the roar of the car said the men were home. As usual he met them at the door taking their coats. And like always they went straight to the showers and started to get ready to hit the town, there was gay club that opened at seven and they always went to it, and wouldn't be home till very late. But Spencer would be expected to wait up for them. He watched them leave in their clubbing clothes and he went to the laundry and found his book he had hidden amongst his pile of rags. It was old and tattered some of the pages missing, he had yet to find out what happened in the end the last few pages missing and several in the middle were gone to, but he loved it, it was an old story of Romeo and Juliet, and he had read it that often he could recite it word for word, but still he read it again and again, after all it was the only book he was allowed to touch unless it was a cooking book and Master wanted something specific and he didn't know how to make it.

It was after midnight when the car came down the driveway, moving to the door he held it open when he froze and saw a struggling young man in his Master's grip. His eyes were wide and terrified, a ball of what looked like fabric served as gag.

"Slave, get some rope," Jonathon grunted, he gripped the man harder around the waist stilling his struggles even more.

Spencer shivered and ran to the shed, getting the rope as requested, by the time he got back inside the men were already in Nathan's room. The man snatched rope from him and began to tie the young man down onto the bed. Jonathon and Nathan stood back and laughed admiring the young man spread on the bed. Jonathon pulled the gag from his mouth, and the young man began to beg straight away.

"Jonathon, Nathan, please, don't do this, I won't tell anyone if you let me go, I will do anything, I will give you money, I don't have a lot but it is a money and I can give you my house, just please don't do this."

Spencer shivered and looked wide eyed between his Master and Nathan as he realised the young man was the man they were talking about the other night as they fucked him.

"Oh but Daniel," Nathan chuckled, "we don't want your money or your house. I got admit I was a bit surprised when we saw you at the club, I didn't think you liked to take it."

Daniel shook his head, "I don't I just went in there to have a drink and I was curious" he turned his head and saw Spencer.

"Oh so you like to give it, this makes it even more fun," Nathan settled his hand against Daniel's arse, rubbing the jeans before slapping him.

Daniel felt the hand rub his arse and his eyes widened and he yelped, when the hand slapped him. "Please," he whimpered, his eyes locked on Spencer, "Please don't let them do this to me, please."

Spencer whimpered as well, "Master," he said when the man rounded on him fast.

"Shut up slave not another word from you."

"But Master he is a free man not a slave," Spencer argued.

A hand came out of nowhere slapping him hard, lights appeared behind his eyes and he heard his Master, "You will be silent. Besides I think that you should enjoy this, because we will be raping this fine arse instead of yours." He heard Daniel cry out at the word rape and Nathan laughing. "Do you understand me, not a word." His Master shook him.

Spencer nodded, "Yes Master not a word."

"Good, get in the corner and stay out of the way."

Spencer crawled to the corner and knelt and watched the horror from the middle of the room unfold in front of him, the men quickly stripped Daniel and tormented him. Master was the first to rape him; he was dry and had no preparation. The screams rang through Spencer's ears and he felt tears run down his face till the gag was shoved roughly back into Daniel's mouth, muffling him. The men took turns on him before they brought out the toys, whipping him, flaying his back, till there was no skin left to be seen. By now Daniel laid on the bed, his eyes wide and emotionless. Spencer had seen that look on other slave's faces when they had hit the point where their body and mind couldn't take anymore and had shut down. It made him shiver, because those eyes stared straight at him, and he thought that they looked like they were accusing him, asking why didn't he help?

Nathan snorted, "Didn't last long did he?"

"What do we do with him now?" Jonathon looked at Nathan.

"Well we could let him go?"

"No he will tell everyone and we would be arrested in no time."

"Kill him then."

Spencer looked up startled and he went to plead for the man's life when he bit his lip, he wasn't allowed to talk.

"What about our DNA, it will be all over him?"

"Throw him in the river?"

"Why don't we bury him," Jonathon said.

"Where?" Nathan asked

"The garden of course, I am sure the trees would like it to, should please pet he is after fertiliser all the time." Jonathon grinned luridly at the slave kneeling in the corner.

Nathan laughed, "look at his face," he laughed and climbed on to the bed and sat on Daniel's back and the man twitched in response. Nathans large hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed. Life appeared back into Daniel's eyes as he fought, shaking his body, anything to dislodge the man, but Nathan held on and the man began to twitch and then stop fully his eyes wide and frozen in horror.

"Slave get the shovel," Nathan snapped, "dig a hole in one of the beds, but where it won't be obvious."

Spencer nodded and stood, his legs automatically taking him to the garden shed, grabbing the spade he went to the garden bed in the surround the fountain. It had a gap in the shrubs and he began to dig, he had planned to put a few shrubs in the gap to fill it when he had time while the men were at work over the next few days. When the hole was big enough he stopped digging. Falling to his knees he began to sob, his shakes wracking his frame. Why was his Master so cruel? He let himself cry out, wiping his face he went back into the men, who had changed and showered, sitting on the lounge flicking through the movies.

"Bury the body, and clean up the room, Nathan wants to sleep sometime tonight," Jonathon said not taking his eyes from the TV.

"Yes Master," he bowed but it went unnoticed. "Shall I put the sheets with him, I won't be able to get the blood out of them."

"Yes, throw them with him." Jonathon muttered.

"Make sure my room is done first I want to sleep soon, I am exhausted." Nathan threw over his shoulder.

Going back into the room, he gathered the body in the sheets and dragged him into the laundry. Grabbing some clean sheets and a bucket of water, he went back to the room and flipped the mattress over, after he sponged the small amount of blood out of it. Making the bed, he cleaned the toys they used on the man and put it back in the toy chest in Nathan' room. Each man had his own favourite toys in each of their rooms. Moving back to the living room, he let Nathan know his room was ready and moved to the laundry. Gathering the body he dragged it out into the yard to the hole. As gently as he could he got the body into the hole, one of the man's arms, came out of the sheets he winced when he saw it and more tears ran down his face. He shoved the arms back into the sheets and looked down on the body. Shaking his head he opened the sheets up. Glass eyes stared straight at him, he reached out with shaking fingers and tried to close his eyes, but they just opened again, he gave an anguished cry. He tried again and again but they wouldn't close. Sobbing he moved the man's arms so they were crossed over his chest and he wrapped the sheet around him again. Climbing out of the hold he began to push the dirt back over him, wincing when he heard it thumping as it landed against the body. It was very late, by the time he finished. Putting the spade away he went back into the house, and both his Master and Nathan were in their beds, both snoring loudly. He laid down on his bed, but he couldn't sleep all he could see were those wide eyes staring at him, accusing him. He didn't get a second of sleep that night and he saw to his Master and Nathan for breakfast that morning before they sent him outside. He planted the shrubs over the dug over ground and he went back to the greenhouse for the last plant, when his eyes fell on the dwarf rose, one small white bud had opened that morning. Grabbing the shrub and the rose he went back to the fountain. Planting the last shrub he dug a hole for the rose, right over the place, the man's head would be and planted it. Watering them in he knelt before the rose and for the first time he prayed to a god he didn't believe in before and asked for him to take care of Daniel.

Slowly he trudged back into the house. Jonathon took one look at the slave and ordered him to have a shower to clean himself up and to get out of the filthy clothes.

Nodding Spencer did as he was told, he didn't even shiver at the cold water as it hit his back, he was numb.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Chapter 3

That night was the same as the last, he didn't get any sleep, he rose that morning tired and exhausted. Like usual he made breakfast, he was serving the men when they started to speak about the man from last night.

"It is such a pity it was so messy, I had to wait for the room to be cleaned before I could sleep," Nathan waved his fork around in the air.

Jonathon nodded, "What about the bathroom?"

"Do you want to be fucking someone on the tiles do you?"

"Well no not really." Jonathon muttered.

"We can use the basement, just add a few extras, we don't use it for anything, it is empty."

"Bit obvious if someone comes looking around and they ask to see the basement, especially if they have a warrant."

"Hmm," Nathan taped his chin, "We could always hide the entrance and put in a hidden one in the house. Wouldn't be that hard, not really, you just need to put a hole in the floor, and cover it with a trap door that has the carpet over the top of it."

The men argued back and forth till they agreed. Spencer was put to work taking the wooden opening on the side of the house, and the men bordered it over with bricks and then had Spencer build a garden over it. It took nearly a week to get the garden in and filled with tiny plants.

He whimpered as he wiped his hands, one of the blisters popping. He shivered at the cold breeze and curled up in his rags. He was that exhausted that the moment hit the cloths he was asleep.

It had been six months since he had planted the dwarf rose over Daniel's grave. Another twenty odd dwarf roses now were added to the garden but all different coloured. But nine were white dwarfs and each had a body buried under them. Spencer had only wanted to put the white dwarfs in but his Master said it was too obvious and he was trying to set him up and he had whipped him after saying he getting to comfortable now that he wasn't getting punished, the young men taking out Master's and Nathan's frustration.

They had stepped up their game after the first kill. The men made their hole in the floor in living, close to a wall and covered it with a small bench that an ornamental lamp sat on. The men built a rickety set of stairs that led down into the cellar. Once there they added to the cellar each time they finished with a man and started to keep them longer and longer, and being under the house they were able to let the men scream as much as they wanted to. The longest lasted a whole week before he died of a heart attack. They had gotten a lot smarter to. The first three were all from Albuquerque, they started to go outside the city for targets, Rio Rancho Heights, Gallup, Belen and even Las Vegas, taking one, two or even three men from each town bringing them back to hide in the basement.

He grabbed the bottles of water and mashed vegetables he had cooked. Going to the bench he removed the lamp putting it on the floor. Pulling the cupboard back he knelt and peeled up the corner of carpet and lifted the trapdoor. Grabbing the water and food he descended into the dark. Closing the door behind him he flicked on the light and walked down the stairs. Six men sat on the ground, shivering trying to conserve heat. Master and Nathan learnt quickly, one of their victims died of suffocation when they made him stand all night, so they allowed the men to sit down when they weren't being played with. All six heads, shot up startled when the light turned on, fear etched in their faces, till they saw it was Spencer. The young man had been beaten and hurt enough in front of five of them; they knew he was just as much a victim as the rest of them. He moved to the first man, he had been there the longest, this was his fourth week and his Masters were beginning to get bored with him. He tried to feed him, but the man was refusing food. Instead he held the water up to him and the man drank. He had given up, it was his third day without food, he wanted to die, and he would starve to death happily before he would let himself be raped anymore. Spencer moved onto the twins next. They too had given up, but they still ate, it had taken them a week to stop begging for him to let them go, they were nearing their second week. The next two still glared at him, calling him weak when he refuse to take their chains off, but they knew they wouldn't be let go, they would lose their fight after another week, they had lasted a week. Looking back at the men, he knew he would be planting another three roses over the week. Turning to the last one he was the newest only coming in last night and he was young, very young. "What's your name?" He asked, he usually never asked their names not wanting to know them.

"Bradley,"

How old are you?" Spencer whispered.

The Bradley looked at him, "Sixteen," he whimpered. "Please, let me go, I won't tell anyone, you can come with me, we will both escape and we can take them with us."

Spencer began to cry, "I can't," he whimpered. "I want to but I can't."

"Oh do you slave," a man taunted.

Spencer spun on the spot and dropped the food and water. "Master," he whimpered. The food and water spread around his feet.

"Do you want to leave slave, take these men with you, to save them?"

"Please Master," he all but ran to the man and dropped to his hands and knees placing his forehead on the man's shoes, "They are free people, I am a slave, hurt me instead, let them go please."

Jonathon kicked the shivering slave, "I should have known that all the days were you haven't been fucked and punished would go to your head. You think that you can speak to me in this manner and get away with it?" He kicked Spencer again as he rose to his knees. The breath whooshed out of Spencer and heard his Master order him into the corner.

Spencer crawled to the corner and turned watching his Master walk over to the first man. He grabbed the man around his chin and lifted his head, dull eyes met Jonathon's and he sneered. "Pathetic," he spat. Grabbing a wooden bat, Jonathon swung it around his head and slammed it against the man's side. A sickening crunch was followed by an agonised scream. Spencer whimpered and tears began to fall down his face as he watched the man being beaten, blood began to pore from the man's nose and mouth, Spencer knew that his broken ribs had punched his lungs and most likely his stomach. He began to spasm in the chains, his body trashing from side to side. Jonathon stood back, his brow sweaty and began to laugh. "Look at him dance."

Spencer gave an angry glare at his Master but quickly ducked his face, he didn't want the man to see him looking like that but it was too late.

"SLAVE," Jonathon screamed, "how dare you look at me like that!"

The man dropped the bat and stormed over to the wall full of toys, "You will stand in front of the new one, your hands on either side of him, and you are not to move." The man looked over the whips he had a pulled one down grinning fingering the leather he shock it out, letting it snap against the floor. He sneered when he saw the slave flinch.

Spencer stood and he did as he was told, the teenager's eyes watching him scared and confused. Spencer listened as his Master walked over to wall and pulled something off it. A crack behind him made him flinch, it was a whip and not just any whip, it was the one that had three ends, each on had a stud on the end that had a sharp point, he heard the metal tips clink against the ground. He listened carefully hearing his master walk up behind him, swishing the whip around his body.

The first crack struck his back and he screamed; the pain was intense as the leather struck his back, the silver tips biting into his sides, tearing at the flesh.

"You are a slave, you are mine. You belong to me," the Jonathon struck again and again. "You are to do as you are told."

Spencer trembled, he could feel the blood sliding down his sides, "I am a slave, I belong to you Master," he cried. Another five strikes hit him and it took all of his concentration to just stand. "Tha-n-k-you Mas-ter." He stuttered the pain making him quiver.

The stairs rattled and Nathan stepped into few, "Slave did something wrong?"

"Stupid bitch was forgetting his place wanting to rescue our playthings." Jonathon began to undo his pants, "Want to help discipline him?"

Nathan grinned "Of course."

Spencer's world was full of pain, he could barely stand there, his body shaking, but he had to stay standing his Master didn't say he could sit. It took that much concentration to make sure he stayed upright, that he didn't hear Nathan come in or what his Master was saying, so he was startled when a set of hands grabbed his pants and tore them off, ripping them in several places. The shreds of his shirt were torn from him and the ball off his back was pushed in, making him screech in pain as the welts were pushed against.

"Arch your back, slave," Jonathon grunted.

Spencer moaned as he arched his back and his thighs were forced further apart. He could feel the body heat of the man behind him as he positioned himself. He bit his lip as the man pushed his way inside his eyes screwed tight as he was pounded into Brad's body. Each thrust pushed him up against the teen, his head resting against the boys shoulder. The hard pounding was hurting and from the feel of it Spencer knew he had been torn slightly, it was several minutes before his master climaxed and pulled out of him, Spencer sighed with relief that it was over, but before he could push himself into a more comfortable position another hard cock was pushing its way into him. Opening his eyes he glanced behind him and he saw it was Nathan. The man grinned lewdly at him and grabbed a handful of hair. Spencer cried out in pain as he was forced to look into Bradley's face. The look in the teen's eyes was horror and fear. A particularly hard thrust brought out a cry from Spencer.

"See boy," Nathan grunted a thrust to each word, "This- is- what- you- will- become- nothing-more-than-our-sex-toy-to-do-with-as-we-wish." He made several hard thrusts before empting himself into Spencer. Pulling out he kicked Spencer in the back of his knees and he collapsed, his knees hitting the ground hard.

Jonathon snorted at him, "You will stay here tonight, you will be released in the morning when we go to work. You are to clean up that mess" he gestured the still twitching man. Jonathon placed the whip lovingly back onto the hooks on the wall. Spencer closed his eyes and waited to here the trap door close before he allowed himself to collapse.

"Ar-are you okay?" Brad asked trembling.

Spencer felt himself snort, thinking 'yeah I'm just peachy,' he glanced at the boy his face was white and his eyes wide. "I'll be fine," he choked, his throat aching. He made himself sit up, he looked for his clothes but they were no longer wearable, 'just great,' he thought, 'Master will not give me another shirt so close after the last one.'

He looked up and the man was still twitching, he crawled slowly towards him, whimpering as the skin moved pulling at the cuts. What was only a few metres felt like an eternity for him. Slowly he got the man and let the chain go, his Master had pulled up so he could beat the man standing. The twitching man dropped to the ground, his legs and arms spasming. From where he knelt he could tell the man was still alive, he was trying to suck oxygen into his most likely punched lungs. Blood bubbled between his lips and under his nose, running down his cheek and chin. Scared eyes meet his he tried to speak but all that came out were garbles. Spencer rubbed his forehead, brushing away the sweaty hair. "It'll be over soon," he said softly, "You can rest easy then, there will be no more pain." The man tried to nod, but it took to much effort and he just closed his eyes. Spencer watched him that night, it took him forever to die, each gasping breath rattled through his lips, but finally after hours of agony the man died. Spencer began to cry, he rested his head against the man's broken and bloody chest, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I am so sorry." He sobbed, his body shaking, he fell asleep his face pressed to the slowly cooling body. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Chapter 4

Spencer knelt at the base of the stairs, waiting for the trap door to open, he was cold, and sore. His back and sides, caked in dried blood, the side of his face, brown from the dried blood of the man from sleeping on his body. The door eventually opened and he crawled out, kneeling at his Master's feet and pressed his lips against his shoes in full submission, "I am sorry Master."

Jonathon snorted and kicked him, "Your filthy slave. I will bring the body up and you will bury it, clean yourself up. Take the shirt, you need a new one, you will not get any pants till you earn new ones, that way we can fuck you whenever we may want."

Spencer nodded, "yes Master," he said concealing a shudder.

He stayed kneeling there as his Master collected the body for him, they quickly discovered that he wasn't strong enough to carry a body up the stairs.

It wasn't long till his Master dropped the body on the floor and ordered him up there, "We are going to work." The man just walked past him into the kitchen to wash his hands and grabbed his coat leaving getting into the sports car where Nathan was waiting.

Spencer climbed to his feet and began to ritual of dragging the body into the yard, digging the hole, placing the body inside (after taking his shirt, which included a large amount of sorry's), crossing the arms over his chest, burying him and planting a white dwarf rose. By the time he had finished it was nearing mid afternoon. Grabbing a hose, he washed off as much dirt as he could before getting into the shower. Taking a chance he warmed it up slightly and used a wash cloth to remove the blood, semen and dirt from the night horrors and days work. Getting out of the bath he dried off, grabbing the first aid box from under the cabinet he layered antiseptic cream over the bandages and wrapped his back and sides. His Master hated having to pay for a doctor to come and see him (which they had to do once when they had beaten his so hard that they had broken two of his ribs). He also rubbed a soothing cream around his anus, he was still swollen from last night's rough fuck. Looking at the shirt he knew that he had to wash it before he could wear it. Cleaning the shirt by hand he hung it up and started the daily chores, naked all bar the bandages. It wasn't the first time he walked around naked, when he had first come to his Master, the man never gave him clothes till he had proven himself worthy of them, which took him nearly half a year to do. He grabbed the broom and started to clean.

A:N/ Okay so only a short one but the next chapter I promise will be longer and the team comes in. Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Chapter 5

Quantico FBI Building

JJ stood in front of the team, "Albuquerque has asked for us to help with the missing of a sixteen year old boy, Bradley Ravens. He was last seen six hours ago when left home, meaning to go to the library with a couple of friends, however he never got there."

Rossi glanced at his watch, "It is 3am here he would have gone to the library at 9 pm what library is opened at time of night?

"The library at the uni there is open twenty-four seven the boys go there to study," JJ answered.

"Wheels up in ten guys, we all know the odds of cases like this," Hotch stood and walked from the room the others following.

(Albuquerque)

The team walked into the police station and heads all around turned to face them, for being after 5 in the morning there were a hell of a lot of people in the station.

"Hi, you must be the FBI agents, I am Stanford Hearts, call me Stan everyone else does," a older man walked over to them, his growing stomach told the team that he was more of a desk worker than a field officer.

"I am Jennifer Jereau the liaison we talked on the phone, this is Special Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Rossi and Emily." JJ shook the hands with the man.

"Can you talk us through what happened?" Hotch asked.

"Brad told his mother that he was going to meet some friends at the uni library like they usually did on a Friday night." Stan started, "The other boys were there, I have already contacted them and they will be here any moment. Bradley's family should be here soon to.

Hotch nodded, "Okay if you have a spare room we can set up in and a white board and a phone, we will get started."

They got shown into a small room and Rossi went straight to the board and pulled out his own map and pined it up. Finding the Bradley's home address he marked it with a pin and placed another pin on the library. "Only three streets away."

They started to go over the case, Morgan getting Garcia to check any security cameras between Bradleys house and the library, to see if they could get even a glimpse of the boy.

A knock interrupted, a officer poked his head into the room, "Sorry agents, but the boys families are here and the Ravens are here as well."

"Thank you," Hotch nodded, "Emily, take the Ravens, Morgan and I will take the friends."

The three walked out and saw a small crowd gathering at the door of the station. Emily went straight up to a crying man, assuming it was Mr Ravens. "Mr Ravens?" she asked kindly.

The man nodded, his hand gripping a young teenagers harder, "Yes."

"I am Agent Emily Prentiss is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

"Anything as long as you find him."

"Okay do you want to step through here, so we can sit down?" Emily led him into a room and closed the door, watching Morgan and Hotch leading the boys and their parents away to another room. Turning she watched Mr Raven sit hugging his daughter to him.

"When did Raven leave the house?"

"Around 9 he always goes to study with his friends every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday nights."

Emily watched the sister as she fidgeted and looked down into her lap.

"When does he usually get home?"

"Weekdays eleven-ish and on Fridays anytime after midnight, he says he often goes over a friends place and sometimes sleeps over. Please how are these questions going to help him?"

"This person has targeted your son, if we know his routine we will be able to figure out and why this man targeted Bradley. Now how did you know that Bradley was missing?"

"I couldn't sleep something felt wrong I don't know," he shook his head frustrated, "It was like my gut was rolling. I called all his friends parents, I could think of and none of them said that they had Bradley or even seen him it wasn't till one of his friends said that he didn't even arrive at the library I knew that there was something wrong."

Emily smiled kindly, "a parent knows these things."

"You have kids?"

"No," Emily shook her head, "But many of my friends do and they seem to know when something is wrong when it has to do with their children."

Hotch and Morgan motioned for the four boys to sit down their parents standing behind them.

"We are just going to ask a few questions, you guys are not in trouble okay it is for Bradleys best interest that you do answer correctly, you will not get into trouble for anything you say," Hotch said sitting in front of them, Morgan standing behind him.

"Now what happened Friday night?"

One of the boys started, "We went to the library like usually studied for our English assignment, the uni library doesn't allow high school students into their library usually, but we all have the best marks in school and," he gave an impish grin, "father is on the head of the uni board."

"So you studied then what?"

"We all went home."

"Ok is there anywhere else that he goes to consistently?" Emily asked

"Ah, school, the library, there is a café he goes to near the school to get snacks from, - oh I don't know."

Emily turned her eyes to the girl sitting beside Mr Ravens, "Can you think of anywhere -?"

"Alice, my name is Alice, Bradley is my brother, we didn't really hang out but he would take me to the theatre every second Sunday."

"Bradley usually studies every Friday night, didn't any of you find it odd that he wasn't there?" Morgan asked.

The boys frowned and looked at each other, "He only studied with us on Tuesdays and Wednesdays never on Fridays."

Morgan and Hotch looked at each other, Hotch nodded and Morgan walked out.

"Is something wrong?" one of the parents asked.

"Did he have a girlfriend?"

"No, as far as I knew he wasn't even that interested in girls."

Alice bit her lip and looked down in her lap, fidgeting.

A knock on the door was followed by Morgan walking in, "Bradley's friends said that he never studied with them on Fridays."

Emily turned back to Mr Ravens, but the man was sitting their dumbstruck, "But – but he always said he went to the library."

"Alice, do you know where he goes?" Emily asked.

Alice shivered.

"You are not in trouble young lady," Morgan crouched down in front of her, "But we really need to know this if we are going to find your brother."

Alice looked at her father, "Brad didn't want you to know, he thought that you would hate him."

"I could never hate him or you darling."

"What is it Alice?" Morgan asked.

"Brad never, showed any interest in girls because he is gay," Alice said looking at Emily. "He has a fake ID and he goes to the gay club on Palmer Street."

"Thank you Alice," Morgan stood and left the room, leaving Emily to continue the interview. By the time he got out he saw Hotch already standing outside waiting.

"Bradley is gay and he had a fake ID and goes to a gay bar every Friday on Palmer street." Pulling out his phone he called Garcia.

"Welcome to the home of everything fabulous."

"Hey sweet cheeks I need the name of the gay club on Palmer Street and the owner to meet us there in twenty minutes we need all the video footage from that night."

"Right on it honey."

Twenty-five minutes later Morgan and Hotch stood out the front of the Dancing Dove, the sun just starting to show its first rays over the horizon. A car screeched up behind them and tall man climbed out of his sports-car.

"Mr Harding," Hotch shook his hand," Thank you for meeting us like this, I am Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Morgan," they flipped him their badges, "We need footage of Friday night a young teenage is missing."

"Teenager?" Mr Harding questioned, "This is a bar, under twenty-ones are not allowed in."

"We know, but this young boy had a fake ID and he has been coming to your bar every Friday night for what seems like some time now."

"Talking to bouncers," Mr Harding muttered before showing them inside. "Okay these are the cameras and this is the footage from Friday, I only cover the entry and exits and the bars. I hope it helps you find him, if you need anything else just let me know." He handed over several tapes.

Morgan nodded his thanks and they took them back to the police station.

"You know, I think they have done this before," Rossi said as they walked in, several circles were drawn on the map. "This was really well done for a first attempt, so I had Garcia check for me. Now because they actually took Bradley from a bar, they believed that he was at least over 21. I set the perimeters from 21 to 30 as long as they looked young enough. Garcia found three in Albuquerque missings that are still open that fit the profile. The first is Daniel Smith, aged 27, he went missing 6 months ago. Maverick Oakes and Duncan Green five months ago. Three in two months and then nothing for five months seemed odd to me so I had Garcia extend the search and we found eleven more possible, one man from Rio Rancho Heights and 2 from Gallup 4 months ago, 2 men from Belen 3 months ago, I man from Las Vegas 2 months ago and in this last month in went in this order, 4 weeks ago 1 from Rio, 2 weeks ago twins from Gallup and in the last week, one from Belen and I from Las Vegas and then Bradley yesterday. In total if all these men are correct that is 15 people missing including Bradley."

"What about any bodies?" Morgan asked as he looked at all the faces pop up on the screen thanks to Garcia.

Rossi shook his head, "Not one has been found, not even a trace, but all have brown hair and are small in stature, they definitely fit in on a type."

"Good work Rossi, what else have you found?" Hotch nodded.

"Well I looked up on the first man, Daniel Smith he worked a 5to5 at a building factory in Albuquerque nothing special so far but I have Garcia digging right now." Rossi muttered.

"Morgan call Mr Harding again, apologise to him but see if you can get the tapes for the dates Rossi gives you on the three missing men in Albuquerque hopefully something comes up." Hotch stared at the wall full of faces, thinking this was no longer a single man case and they may have a serial after all.

A:N/ So fast update as a present to you, my fabulous readers, because it is my 21ST BIRTHDAY. Enjoy.

Next chapter? Do Spencer and the team meet? Wait and find out


	6. Chapter 6

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

A:N/ THANK YOU EVERYONE TO WHO WISHED ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY. And to marcallie, thank you for pointing those few things out I will be careful of them in the future and yes - MalikaiDragonSlayer I got plastered and paid for it for two days. And a special thanks to kittyfiction2008 for being a constant fan and reviewer. Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Spencer washed his hands cleaning away the dirt; the twins were dead, some-how during the night they managed to get their own chains around their necks and hung themselves. His master was so angry when he found them like that he turned the whip onto the three others even whipping Bradley. He usually like taunting the men when they first came, starting with light touches. Sighing he turned the hose off and grabbed the water bowl and took it down. The men drank and he moved to Bradley, terrified and pained eyes met his. The front of his shirt was torn and ripped from the savage lashes of the whip, some of the ragged edges stained with blood.

"Why?" the young boy asked.

Spencer just shook his head he was forbidden to talk to the men now and he just held the container to the boys lips and he drank. "I'm sorry," he whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible and he clambered from the dungeon back up into the living room.

They all sat around the TV, "There," JJ pointed to the screen at the bar sat the young man they were looking for Bradley Ravens.

"Who is that man?" Emily asked hitting the play button to stop the fast forward. The team watched the man hit on Bradley. He was tall and had black hair that was all they could see he always had his back to the camera and they only caught glimpses of his face. They watched him buy Bradley a few drinks and then left the bar together around 3am.

"Find the other tape on the entrance see if you can get a good image of him," Hotch said to Morgan, "Get Garcia to see if she can find any ID on him. Emily, you and the others go over the other tapes see if you find anything on the other missing men."

The team got up and started to do what they were told.

"Slave," Jonathon sneered.

"Master," Spencer bowed his head.

"Don't forget Blaise is coming over tonight," the man said as he walked past Spencer.

Spencer shivered, oh no how could he forget, the man was horrible, he made his master look like a fourth grade student. He had been coming over every Saturday to watch the games on TV with his master and play with him. He feared that his master would sell him to him one day.

Several hours later a defeated Garcia called them back, "I am sorry my doves but Mr Sleazy isn't in the system."

Morgan sighed, "Send a photo to us of the best recognition you have."

"Oh I am one step ahead of you there you should have it by the time you finish this phone call."

"Thanks Penelope, we could only hope that he was in system but it seems no luck."

Morgan shut the phone, "No luck guys, Garcia couldn't find anything."

Rossi pulled the picture from the printer, "Well lets go to the bar and see if anyone there knows him."

Hotch stood, "Rossi, Emily come with me," he eyed his tired agents they had been working for almost twelve hours and there were bags under JJ's eyes and Morgan was getting moody like he always did when he was tired. "The rest of you go have at least a few hours sleep. We will go when we come back if we don't find anything."

They pulled up in front of the bar, it was opened during the day as a café and everything was cleared at night for a dance floor. Rossi, Hotch and Emily walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for you today?" a young man asked walking up to them, a real smile on his face not a fake one like most people wore these days.

"We are FBI agents," Hotch flicked his badge at the young man, "We need to ask a few questions of the staff."

The young man stared at the credentials before nodding wide eyed. "Um-yes this way," he stuttered and led them into the staff room.

When the room was full except a one person to watch the bar, the agents held up the photo, "We are looking for this man, he comes in here on Friday nights and he is a suspect in a kidnapping."

Every one shook their heads, "Everyone here is day staff you need to talk to the night staff," the manger said, "Here is the address to the night manager I am sorry I don't know his phone number and even if I did he turns his phone off during the day."

Hotch nodded his thanks, and took the piece of paper. Outside Rossi took the piece of paper, "We are a block away from the hotel, go and get some sleep and Emily and I will follow this."

"But Dave," Hotch started.

"No buts, you are run off your feet Aaron, Prentiss and I are fine, when we get any information we will call you. It is coming onto night again, Everyone else except you has had at least a nap of some sort."

Rossi levelled his best glare at Aaron and the man nodded defeated.

Grinning Rossi grabbed the keys and he drove, dropping Hotch off at the Hotel and then driving through to the address given to them.

They stopped outside a set of units and climbed several levels to get to the right on, coming to the door there was sign saying "Do Not Disturb" on the handle. Rossi shrugged and knocked. He waited a moment before pounded on the door again.

"CAN'T YOU BLOODY READ. IT CLEARLY SAYS 'DO NOT DISTURB' ON THE DOOR." An angry voice yelled form the inside of the apartment. A rattle of locks told the agents he was just on the other side when bleary eyes looked through the crack of the door, "This had better be good," the young man snarled.

"I am agent Rossi from the FBI," Rossi said, "Can we come in and ask a few questions.

The man sighed and closed the door, pulling the last chain lock off he opened the door and motioned them in. "How can I help you?"

"We are looking for this man," Emily held up the photo.

The man blinked taking the photo and took it over to a light peering at it. "Yeah I know him, comes in every Friday night with a friend, big burly bloke, they have a few drinks, always gives a tip and then leave usually with someone in tow."

"Do you have a name or anything?"

"He has offered to pick me up when I was finished work, but I never go home with customers," the man snarled.

"We have no intention to offend you sir," Emily said, "But this man is a possible suspect in a kidnapping case and we need to find him."

"His name is Nathan, I never got a address but he gave me his number, he actually gave it to me one night ago before going off with a young man. Now where is it," he began searching through the massive pile of clothing dumped on the couch and he found a piece of paper in his apron. "Here," he gave the paper to Emily, "Keep it."

"Thank you we appreciate your help." Emily smiled and they left the apartment the door closing and many locks done up behind them.

Emily called Garcia from the car and gave her the number the man gave them. "Give me a moment."

Emily could hear a rapid set of keys typing away. "Okay the phone belongs to a Nathan Freeman, and is off at the moment so I can't track it."

"Damn, call me the moment you can give me an address Garcia." Emily said.

"The phone is off Garcia can only tell me that it belongs to a Nathan Freeman." Emily said to Rossi who was looking at her expectantly.

"Let's head back to station maybe the officers might know the name."

(30 minutes later, back at the station) They did not however no-one could ID the name or the photo. Rossi looked at his watch it was closing on 8 pm and still not a single solid lead as to who this man was and it was coming up close to being twenty-four hours since Bradley disappeared, he had a strong feeling that this case wasn't going to end well.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Chapter 7

Spencer coughed; blood ran from his mouth as he stared up at Blaise, the roof of his mouth had gotten cut during the man's rough play. The man laughed as he tossed back a large gulp from his beer. He was alright to look at, he was medium height, average brown hair and eyes not a real looker but not ugly either.

"Tired already boy?" Blaise laughed, "I have barely begun," he slapped a flogger against his leather clad thigh.

Spencer whimpered at the sound and swallowed a large wad of blood, feeling it slide down his throat thickly. He tried to hold in the screams as each swat that landed against his back landed in precise places along the pre-existing welts opening them up and in other extremely soft and sensitive areas. He curled up in on himself protecting his face and his internal organs. His master and Nathan sat on the side line at each one's feet was a man, Bradley knelt at Nathan's feet, who was running his fingers through his hair, while rutting his naked penis up and down his neck. Master was whispering things into the brown haired male's ear, while fucking his mouth. The man had an open gag in his mouth, it forced to keep his mouth open with a circle ring big enough a dick can push in and out of. He whimpered as a particularly hard smack was placed at the base of his thighs where it met his arse. Blaise had found out what the men were doing and demanded to be on it, bringing even more torture into the room that what was already in it.

"I really wish you would reconsider my offer to buy him," Blaise asked as he rubbed the back of Spencer's neck pulling him up so he wasn't crouched on the floor. With his feet he nudged Spencer's thighs apart. Spencer shuffled and spread his thighs as far as he could and rested as much weight on his arms as he could as he felt the man line up behind him.

Spencer shivered the thought of being owned by the man hurting him terrified him. He looked up to his master, "Please, no master, please don't sell me, I will be a good pet I promise I will be good slave."

Jonathon grinned, "He is such a good help at the moment, and he is such a good beggar."

Blaise laughed, "That he is, and a screamer," with that he slammed into him and a high pitched scream tore itself from his mouth. With Blaise he never had to hold in his screams, Blaise wanted to hear every single one and would hurt him even more if he didn't scream enough.

Bradley let out a choked cry adding to his scream.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Garcia, woke to the beeping of her computer, she scrambled to the keys and began typing frantically. "I got it, I got it." She slammed her finger on the fast dial button.

Morgan woke with a start and sat up a piece of paper stuck to the side of his face. He glanced at his watch it was 6am on Sunday morning. He had obviously fallen asleep on his paperwork sometime in the early hours in the morning. "Garcia?" he asked answering the phone.

"I GOT IT, I got the address the phone just turned on. Nathan Freeman lives at 24 Hudson Street."

Morgan jumped, grabbing Rossi they ran for the door, nearly hitting Emily on the way out. Morgan yelled for Hotch and in forty-five minutes and twenty-three seconds later they were in Hudson Street looking down the lane at the house they needed.

The team agreed that they had nothing substantial enough to arrest Nathan and so they agreed to let Rossi and Emily go up to the house and knock to see if they could find out anything.

Rossi and Emily stared at the garden in amazement as they pulled up at the garage.  
"How the hell did they manage to get the garden to be so beautiful?" Emily asked.

"I hate gardening I left that to my wives," Rossi muttered as he started on the path that opened at the garage he just hoped that it led to the house. The path curved and bended slightly making it seem like they were always in a forest, surrounded by plants. Reaching the door he knocked, inside the house he heard a man yell, "GET THE DOOR."

A few moments later the door unlocked and a young man stood in the doorway, peeing up at them, "How may I help you?" he asked softly.

Rossi stared at the blossoming bruise on the young man's cheek, before showing his badge, "I am Special Agent Rossi and this is Agent Prentiss, I am sorry for the early calling but is this the home of Nathan Freeman?"

"Yes sir he lives here I shall let Master know that you are here," Spencer stood to the side allowing the Agents into the house.

"Did he just say 'master'?" Emily whispered as Spencer led them into the living room.

"Yes," Rossi nodded now he had a good look at the young man he could see that he was just wearing an oversized shirt and as far as he could tell nothing else.

"Master there are two FBI agents here to talk to Mr Freeman sir," Spencer said softly bowing to the man.

"What?" Jonathon stood glaring at the agents, "Stupid slave I told you not to allow just anyone into the house," he backhanded the young man. Spencer whimpered as he dropped to the ground, his hands reaching up to hold the place that now burned.

"Sorry Master," Spencer grovelled, his back was on fire, his cheek hurt, his arse especially hurt – come to think of it everything hurt.

"Are you Nathan Freeman?" Emily asked opening her badge.

"No, I am Jonathon Granson, NATHAN," he roared and a few moments later Nathan walked around the corner.

Emily smiled as he looked her over, "Hello we are with the FBI was wondering if you could answer a few questions for us?"

"Sure thing gorgeous?" Nathan smirked.

"Where were you on Friday night?"

"Out on the town? Why?" Nathan frowned.

"We are following up on an investigation for Bradley Ravens, he is a seventeen year old boy that managed to get into the same club that you were at last night." Rossi added.

"Are you saying that I have kidnapped him?" Nathan started to grow angry and Spencer shivered.

"No," Emily smiled, "It is just that we saw on the tape from the club that you were the last person to be seen with him and we just wanted to know which way he went after you left the club?"

"I offered him a ride home, he refused sayig he could walk, I offered to walk with him, you know it isn't to safe these days, again he refused so he went one way and I went back to my car and drove home."

"Thank you Mr Freeman," Emily smiled.

Rossi watched Spencer during Emily's questioning, he was trembling and he saw the black collar encompassing his throat, he knew slaves existed, everyone did but they were that rare that you almost never saw one, and the ones out here were viciously kept quiet, because they were worth small fortunes. "I will also have to check out the ID of the slave, just protocol." And it was true it was protocol to check on slaves when you found on in the police force because there have been several incidents where free born people had been turned in the slaves illegally.

"Slave show him the brand," Jonathon muttered.

Spencer straightened into a sitting position and he pulled the shirt down over his shoulder. Rossi grabbed his pen and wrote the number down. Calling Garcia he gave her the number to check if he was in the system. "This is a beautiful place that you have may we look around while we are waiting for the results"

Nathan stood from his reclining position against the sofa, "I will take you Agent," he motioned to Emily and she gave him a smile that wasn't quite a work-related one.

"Slave show the agent around the house," Jonathon ordered and Spencer bowed, "Yes Master." HE looked at Rossi, "Would you like to see the garden sir?"

"Yes that would be nice," Rossi answered and he noticed a slight limp in the young slave's movements.

They walked around for a bit Spencer showing him the vegetable garden and the chook pen and several of the dead ends.

"This garden is beautiful," Rossi said casually looking around but still watching Spencer. "Did you grow it?"

Spencer shrunk in on himself, "Yes," he said softly.

"You must love gardening?"

"I did," Spencer whispered, he looked sad, and Rossi noticed that he didn't even look at the plants, and he seemed to extremely adviod the roses most of all.

"You did? You don't like it anymore?"

"No, Master ruined it for me," Spencer turned his back on the garden he once loved and found solace in.

Rossi watched him, thoughtful, he was curious about the garden, but the distraught look on the young man's face got to him. "Do you want to go inside?" He asked.

"I should return to Master, he will wonder where I am." Spencer led the way into the house.

Just when they stepped back into the living room Rossi's phone rang, "Garcia?" he answered.

"I checked the data and Slave B4287 aka Spencer is indeed a legal slave," Garcia told him.

"Thanks Garcia," Rossi closed his phone with a snap.

"Well?" Jonathon asked "Did you find your info?"

"Yes, Thankyou Mr Granson, your slave is legitimate. We apologise for disturbing you." Rossi nodded to Emily as she rounded the corner and they left.

They got back to the group waiting made of the team and cops.

"So?" Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"We didn't see anything that was slightly suspicious but our man was there, we saw Nathan Freeman," Emily told them.

"There was also a slave?" Rossi said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Mr Granson owns a young male slave, he looks like he is in his early twenties. He had several bruises over him and limped badly." Rossi sighed, "I had Garcia check his number and it was correct he is a legitimate slave."

One of the cops gave an angry humph, "So now what? Staking out the clubs?"

"No," Hotch shook his head, "The men only get taken on Friday nights and that is five days from now Bradley doesn't have that time."

"What then?"

"Nathan Freeman and Jonathon Granson are our most likely two to be our killers, we do have enough probable information to arrest them at least for 72 hours." Rossi said.

Hotch pursed his lips and nodded, "Okay, they are our best go at the moment. Morgan take some cops up there and arrest them men."

"I will go to," Rossi pushed in and he joined Morgan in dressing up in the Kevlar they always kept in the back of the cars.

"I know a judge that will get us a quick warrant, so we can search the house," Emily pulled out her phone and walked away from the group talking to someone on the other end of the line.

Hotch turned his gaze from her and watched Morgan, Rossi and the police walk up the garden and disappear into the bushes.

Morgan knocked on the door and yelled, "FBI, OPEN UP."

"SLAVE," they heard someone yell and then a thud, followed by a yelp.

"What do you want?" Rossi recognised the voice belonging to Jonathon. "We already told the agents all that we know."

"OPEN THE DOOR," Morgan yelled standing back ready to kick it down when the door opened and the men stormed in, Rossi letting the cops going first.

Jonathon didn't put up a fight but yelled constantly at Morgan, the cops flowed through the house when Rossi heard a scared whimper. Almost running he bounded into the next room to see Spencer curled up in the corner his eyes wide and terrified taking in the two cops who stood over him yelling at him about putting his hands up in the air, as his master yelled obscenities in the opposite room.

"It's okay guys I got him," Rossi holstered his gun and motioned for the cops to back off. He knelt in front of the cowering slave. A trickle of blood dripped from his lip where his master hit him before. "You're Spencer aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Spencer bowed his head.

"We are taking your Master up to the station, you will need to come with us," Rossi said kindly.

Spencer nodded, "Yes sir," he climbed to his feet and wobbled, he obviously got hit harder than Rossi realised.

He climbed to his feet and went to take hold of Spencer's arm when he shrunk back his eyes went wide and he looked up at Rossi. He stepped forward and he bowed his head, "I am sorry sir."

"You're alright son," Rossi said gently, he took Spencer's arm gently and guided him from the house. The other two men were already outside crossing the front fence.

Rossi walked beside he was slightly worried over the limp the young man tried to hide but the frown increased when he began to tremble when they came into view of the front gate. Rossi thought that it may have been the savage grin that Mr Granson was giving them.

"Come on slave, don't take all day," Jonathon called.

Spencer flinched and Rossi said softly, "Don't worry he is not going to hurt you whilst you are in the company of the police."

Spencer shook and he stopped right in front of the gate barely a step from the perimeter.

"Come on son," Rossi said, "There is no reason to be afraid."

"Hurry up," Jonathon snapped.

Clenching his eyes shut Spencer stepped across the fence line. Immediately his collar began to fire electric currents through his body. Falling to the ground he started screaming his hands reaching for the collar.

Everyone froze at the man's sudden pain filled screams, Rossi was frozen till he heard Jonathon laughing. "What the hell is happening?" He yelled.

Jonathon laughed, "he is my slave and I ordered him never to leave the premises and just to make sure he doesn't I added a little extra to his collar to make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

Rossi looked back down to Spencer to see him crawling back over the border, he was panting and curled into a circle.

He crouched down near him, he could hear Spencer whispering.

"Please, please don't make me walk over the line again please."

Rossi glared at Jonathon, "How do I take the electricity off?"

Jonathon just shrugged and climbed into the car.

One of the police officers walked forward, "If what I am thinking is right, it is just a simple electricity boundary like it is done with dogs."

The young cop came forward and studied the collar. Grinning he reached for the buckle when Spencer froze his eyes went wide and he trembled. The cop paused and looked at Rossi, "I need to take the collar off to remove the device."

Rossi nodded, "Son, you heard him right?"

Spencer nodded.

"I am going to take your collar off we will remove the device and then I will put it straight back on okay." The cop said his fingers fiddled with the buckle.

Spencer closed his eyes and shivered he felt the collar slipped from his throat and he gulped and froze not daring to move. The collar had never been removed from his neck, he had never even had nothing around his throat when the collar was changed because his master would put the new one on before removing the old one.

The cop fiddled with leather before her secured it back around Spencer's throat the young man physically relaxed when the collar was secured.

Spencer opened his eyes when the cop pulled back, he met the gaze of Rossi for a moment before lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Come on son," Rossi said climbing to his feet pulling Spencer up. They walked back to the entrance and he paused momentarily at the gate, Rossi understood after the amount of pain that he obviously was just in. Taking a shuddering breathe he stepped over the gate line and be breathed a sigh of relief. Rossi directed him to one of the black SUV's and he climbed in Rossi on one side and Morgan on the other. Hotch climbed into the driver's seat and started the car turning back towards the police station. Morgan and Rossi could feel the trembles the young man between them.

Rossi patted the young man on his knee and Spencer froze.

"It will be alright," Morgan said, "No one will hurt you."

To Spencer the voice was gentle but he didn't want to believe and he couldn't believe, he was a slave and his world revolved around pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Chapter 8

(Back at the station)

Morgan forced Nathan into his chair, chaining him to the spot. In another cell Rossi did the same with Jonathon. When he stepped back Spencer knelt at the man's feet his head bowed. Rossi sat in the chair on the other side of the table with Hotch.

"Mr Granson," Hotch started, "Do you understand why you have been arrested?"

"No."

"You have been arrested under the suspicion of kidnap and murder," Hotch continued.

"Kidnap? Murder?" Jonathon shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"You have been read your rights do you want a lawyer?" Rossi said.

"No," Jonathon shook his head, "I have done nothing wrong."

"You have been seen at the bar and where Bradley Ravens was."

"I'm sorry that being at a bar is illegal now, I didn't realise that the law has been changed."

Hotch pursed his lips when someone knocked on the door, climbing to his feet he answered it, seeing Emily on the other side he slipped through leaving Rossi in the room.

"Did you get it?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Emily held up a piece of paper.

Hotch took it with a nod of thanks to her.

Going back into the room, slapping the paper down onto the table, "We have got a warrant to search your house and everything on the property, if you have anything hidden, say it now or we will find it."

Jonathon smirked "Your not going to find anything, I have nothing to hide."

Hotch nodded, taking the warrant he left the room again. Finding Emily outside he got her to go back to the house and take it apart.

For five hours Emily and the cops stripped the place bare, but didn't find a thing. Rossi and Morgan took turns at each man attacking, but not getting a single thing from either of them. Rossi managed to get Spencer into a separate room when he asked if he could go to the bathroom.

"Spencer, please the life of a young boy is in the balance, is your master responsible, because if he isn't we are wasting our time here." Rossi said. "Is he responsible for the deaths of all those men and does he have Bradley?"

"No you don't understand," Spencer cried desperation in his voice, his eyes pleading, he was clearly scared, terrified.

"Explain it to me," Rossi asked, "What don't I understand."

"You can ask me these things now, but when you leave and when this is all over he is still my Master. I have to answer to him. I am the one that has to take the punishments. I have been to prison with another Master before and I don't want to go back with Master thinking that I was the one that told you everything." Spencer curled up into himself and started sobbing, "You don't understand what it is like being used as a barging chip, letting men other than your Master fuck you so that he can get drugs, weapons, anything that he wants, alliances with all of the gangs. I would be traded around fucked like a toy and discarded at the end," he shivered and gave a choked cry.

"You said go to prison, you say that and you know that he must be guilty then, please tell me where he is." Rossi said.

"Please," Spencer turned his tear covered face up to Rossi, "Please, can I go back Master, he will be unhappy with me already; please I don't want to be in more pain." He was crying that hard he was beginning to hiccup.

Rossi nodded and opened the door and let the young man, creep past him his shoulders stooped as if he was expecting Rossi to hit him. The profiler was horrified for Spencer, but he had to try and find Bradley he was his first responsibility. He led him back to the room holding Jonathon and opened the door.

Spencer scooted past him and immediately knelt on the floor in front of Jonathon.

"Stupid whore," the man snarled and cuffed Spencer over the head, the metal on the handcuff, cut the ivory skin and a thin trail of blood began to trickle down the trembling skin.

"I'm sorry Master, please forgive me," Spencer stuttered.

"What the fuck did you tell them," Jonathon yelled hitting Spencer again.

"Nothing Master I didn't say anything at all." Spencer began to cry again.

"Fucking lying whore," the man hit him again," three lines of blood now ran steadily down Spencer's face.

"Mr Granson," Rossi said, "Spencer didn't tell me anything, he refused to say anything about you or this case, he only asked that he join you again."

"You only say that to protect the bitch." Another slap hit Spencer and the man cried out. "STOP YOUR WHIMPERING." Another slap.

Rossi stepped forward, "you are to stop hitting him."

"He is mine, my property Agent I can do whatever I want him to, I can tell him to strip right now, open my pants and have him ride me, and you can do nothing about it."

Rossi gritted his teeth, "Actually there is something I can do," he snapped, "Spencer come here."

Spencer looked between his Master and the Agent. He didn't know if he was allowed to. But his Master only looked amused. "Go on pet, you can do what this F-B-I agent says as long as you don't move from this room."

"Yes Master," Spencer said softly bowing his head slightly and he crawled to Rossi's feet. The man told him to wait there as he went to the door and said something to someone outside. There was a brief argument before whatever he wanted was passed into him. Spencer however kept his eyes locked onto the floor. A large hand came into view and a chain was locked onto his collar's loop. He started to shiver as he was led over to the corner further most point from his Master and was chained to the bar in the corner. He began to tremble, "Shh," a hand gentle caressed his head, "You can't be hurt by him now."

Jonathon laughed, "Very good Agent, I can't get to him there, from his chair, because I chained to it and he can't get to me because the chain isn't long enough. Well done."

"I do try," Rossi grinned, and quickly left with a quick glance at Spencer.

Jonathon started to form a plan in his mind, and he smiled, which made Spencer more terrified than ever before. It was grin that his Master got just before he was really going to hurt him or he went out to kill. He shivered and pressed himself in the corner and curled up into a ball shaking.

"I want my one phone call."

Rossi nodded and he brought in a phone. "Hello Blaise….Yes…I am prepared to sell the slave now….yep…at the arranged price…good…bring the account…..yep I am at the police station…..once you have the receipt you can come and get him….. alright see you in several hours."

He hung up the phone and laughed at the horror on Spencer's face.

Rossi looked between the two, "What is happening?"

"I have been intending to sell the slave for awhile now, he is now bought by someone else."

"No please, master please," Spencer came to the end of the chain, choking himself. "Please master, please I will be a good pet please I will do everything you say." He choked and gasped, he didn't want to go to Blaise, the man cause him enough pain in just the few hours he was with him, let alone being with him twenty-four hours non-stop. He collapsed onto the cell floor, when his master blinked at him and looked away.

He had been sold to a monster.

DA DA DAR - Not what you expected was it? WIll Rossi still get Spencer? Or will the evil Blaise get him? Reveiw and I will post the next chapter sooner - or I will give Spencer to Blaise to be never found by the team again.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

I would love to say thank you to all those who reveiwed.

Chapter 9

Rossi watched Spencer tremble in the corner his eyes darting to the new man, fear was so evident in his eyes that he knew that this man had hurt him before, no one had that much fear of someone or thing without a reason behind it. Rossi eyed Blaise Saundlerland and straight away didn't like him there was cold distant look in his eyes that he too often found staring back at him from across a table when he was interviewing serial killers.

"Mr Saunderland, I need to ask Spencer a few questions before you are free to take him," Rossi said standing moving over to gather the chain attached to Spencers collar.

Blaise looked at him and nodded, "Slave go with the agent, I will come and get you the moment I have finalised the details with Mr Granson."

Rossi led Spencer into a separate room, while he sat on a chair, Spencer knelt on the floor in front of him. Gently and quickly he undid the chain and put it on the desk beside him.

"Will you be alright?" Rossi asked. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"My new master will do what he wants with me," Spencer said.

"That was not what I asked," Rossi said.

Oh how Spencer wanted to say –'why do you care?' but he didn't instead he answered with his voice lowered that quietly Rossi had to strain to hear it. "I now belong to a man that I know will be worse than what the prison would have been. I have already been bought you can't buy me, my new master will not take an offer before he gets to play with me."

Rossi stayed silent at the words, there was nothing he could really say anyway – sorry- just didn't seem to fit for this situation.

Spencer glanced at the man and looked down again onto the floor. "You haven't got enough prove yet have you?"

"No," Rossi leaned forward.

Spencer took a deep breath. "You will find all the prove you need under the white dwarf roses, there is one for each man, tell the families I am sorry, I tried to ask them to stop but they always hurt me for even suggesting it. You will find Bradley hidden in a room under the house, it used to be the cellar the entrance was boarded up it is now hidden inside under a bench in the-" KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK.

If there was a time Rossi felt like strangling someone it was now. Blaise opened the door and stepped inside. "Come slave. I am sorry agent but I have to be leaving now I have a plane that I need to catch soon and If we don't leave now we will miss it."

Rossi stood and shook Mr Saunderlands hand and thanked him for his time. He waited watching the man and Spencer leave, the slaves head bowed, till they disappeared out of the front door. Jumping onto his phone he called Emily and told her what he knew, and that the team would be there soon.

After a few thrown over tables by Morgan they to found the hatch in the living room. Quickly they descended the steps Morgan's gun leading the way.

"FBI," he yelled and he got an answering call back.

"PLEASE, HELP ME, PLEASE."

"Bradley Ravens is that you?" Morgan asked.  
"Yes please, get me out of here," Morgan took a quick look around the room and saw the team go up to the other men as he went over to the young teen. He quickly undid the shackles and freed him. As Bradley clung to him, as he helped him stand he looked up but the others shook their heads, the others were dead, only Bradley was alive. Bradley tried to walk but his legs kept giving out on him, so Morgan carried him up the stairs to where the paramedics were.

It took two days for all the bodies to be found and processed all matching the dental records of missing persons. Rossi stood in the now torn up garden and remembered what it looked like now it was like a jungle of broken and destroyed plants. In total 14 people lost their lives to Nathan and Jonathon – who were going to court for a life sentence – which was hopefully was going to be turned into a death row case. The very tired team flew back to Quantico, and all of them falling exhausted into their beds.

Rossi lay back and snuggled under his sheets, his eyes traced the outline of his room he could just make out of the ceiling, he had the briefest thoughts on Spencer before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Spencer trembled, his back ached a steady throb pulsed where he was bent in two. He was in a tiny cage, that small he couldn't sit up, the roof stoping him and nor could he lay down the sides to close, so instead he knelt, his legs, long past dead, with no blood flow, he even couldn't feel the pins and needles no more. His thighs were stuck together from the drying blood from the last round of intense fucking from his master. He closed his head and rested it against the cold steel floor. He imagined that soft gentle hand rubbing through hair, the gentle black eyes that belonged to the FBI agent. And he hoped that the man found Bradley and the others under the house and he was able to find the bodies, and give the families closure.

A:N/ No not finished yet still more to come - Spencer has still got to be saved after all - but that is if Rossi can find him.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

A:N/ Thankyou to the person that told me I doubled up on chapters. I was going to have them as two smaller chapters and then just decided to put them together and I had forgotten that I had done so.

Chapter 10

_Blaise stood over him whip in hand, each stroke causing an endless scream…Hard cock slamming into him from behind whilst tied to table, each thrust slamming his hips hard up against the table, bruising them even more…SCREAMS… Shivering curling into himself to conserve heat, on the concrete floor in the tiny cage… "FILTHY SLAVE," the roar of a male voice as fists slam into his sides leaving him breathless….. "No money, because of you"…SOLD._

_Hard hips against his, the slapping of genitals against his arse, "Enjoying my cock in your arse, boy?"…Forced replies…SCREAM….Sitting huddled in corner, the sounds of moans around him as whores were mounted….He had been sold to a brothel, that sat in the cheap corners in a backstreet….Feet appear in front of him and he is once more pulled up to spread thighs for another man…SCREAMS….…."Worthless bitch," SLAP, blood trickling from lip… "The willing whores put up a better fuck than you"….SOLD._

_The cage was made of plastic, with little holes so he could breathe. He curled up tighter as the cage bounced. He was on a plane, destined for where, he did not know where. He was in the cargo, not good enough to sit with the free passengers, he was a another mere package to be flown in the back….Bright sun scorched his eyes, when the crate opened….He was clothed in leather, carrying drinks to the guests, hands fingered, prodded and groped, one finger even found its way into his arse. "Love to fuck that"…SCREAM… Rough grunts above him as he was made to wrap his legs around the man under him, another coming in behind him filling him at the same time…..SCREAM…Pain filled his every though and limb…The dog sniffed and licked him before trotting off and settling on his pillow, Spencer wrapped himself in a thin linen and lay down on the bare ground…..SOLD._

_His hands arched and blisters popped, he tightened the wire to the posts, his Master and his friends were building a fence and he was made to help….Lunch was served and the tasty smelling stew wafted across to him, his stomach grumbled. "Are you hungry slave?" His Master asked. "Yes Master," Spencer bowed his head to the floor. His Master and his friends grinned as they undid their zips…Cocks gliding in and out between his lips….Cocks filling arse…Sun beating down on naked back as he ran between pickets….SCREAMS…Night cool wind caressing him as a hot breath panted against his ear… BAD SLAVE, NAUGHTY SLAVE…..Locked in a cage…..Days before freedom of movement…Thirst… Hunger…Oh so thirsty…HELP. _


	11. Chapter 11

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Chapter 11

*THREE MONTHS LATER*

Rossi sat at his computer going through his emails when he saw one by a name he had never seen before, clicking on it opened up to a page announcing that a slave – a young woman – was up for sale, the auction being held, next week at the main entertainment centre. He looked at the starting price $100,000 and didn't even blink. Seeing the picture of the woman and her large eyes made him think of Spencer and he wondered how he was going. How much his Masters were hurting him, he remembered the bruise caused by Jonathon and the limp that he tried to hide. He wondered where he was and how much pain he was in. He looked at the price again and a thought began to form in his mind. What if he bought Spencer? He could take care of him and give him a home – if that was what he wanted – but to know that he had to first find him.

Picking up his cell he called Garcia, "Hey I need you to find the address of a Blaise Saunderland he would have signed in at the police station when we were in Albuquerque."

"Righto boss, I will call you back when I have it," Garcia clicked a button and turned the phone off her fingers flying over the keyboard faster that what could be followed easily.

Ten minutes later she called back, "Sir he lives not too far from you", she gave the address.

"Thank you Garcia," Rossi said as he wrote it down, finishing the call he stared that the address and he realised that it was only three streets down from his place. Spencer had been not too far from him the entire time. Grabbing his car keys he drove and not even twenty minutes later he stood in front of a door pressing the bell.

Rossi immediately recognised the man when he opened the door. Blaise raised his eyes when he saw Rossi, "How can I help you Agent?"

"I am looking for Spencer, if it is possible we could use him at the trial of Jonathon Granson and Nathan Freeman." Rossi lied he knew the trial was coming up in a few days but knew because Spencer was a slave his word didn't mean a thing.

"I don't own the slut anymore," Blaise went to shut the door in Rossi's face when he called out.

"Can you tell me who does now please Mr Saunderland."

"No idea, sold the slut on the internet, don't care where he is, now if you will excuse me," he shut the door in Rossi face.

Rossi frowned and went back to his car, "Garcia," he said into his phone when Garcia picked up. "I need you to see if you can find an auction for a slave, Spencer is his code name."

"Spencer? Isn't that the slave from the case when you were in Albuquerque?" Garcia asked.

"Yes," Rossi started the car.

"Sir? Can I ask, why are you suddenly looking for him now?"

"No you can't ask, just find him, I need to know who owns him now." Rossi snapped.

Garcia typed away on her computer it took her several hours but she found it, she stared into the eyes of a terrified young man. "Rossi, I found the website, but I can't find who bought him, it is just a website to the Slave Warehouse and there is no number or anything to be able to connect through to them."

"I am in the building, keep it up, will you, I want to see it," Rossi hung up and stormed from the elevator straight to Garcia's office. Entering he walked straight to the monitor and he saw, Spencer tied in bondage his eyes terrified as they stared into the camera.

"There is nothing, you absolutely sure, how did they contact Saudlerlands to get the payment.?" Rossi asked.

Garcia shook her head, "They must have done everything over the phone, because there is a number and that is it apart from the Auction price that he sold for." $254,500 blared in red in the corner.

Rossi nodded his thanks, going into his office he opened the email again, writing down the address and time, he would go to the auction of the slave girl and maybe he could get in touch with a slave warehouse worker.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next seven days were torture for Rossi waiting for the auction to come up and finally when the day was there he was tone of the first cars in the park outside the entertainment centre and he started to search for the man or woman that he wanted.

Finally he found the man standing the in corner watching the man auction the woman who knelt in the centre of the stage. "Hi my name is Special Agent David Rossi of the FBI." He showed his badge.

"Tim Cooper," he shook the man's hand, "What does the FBI doing here at an auction, and talking to me and not over there with the others bidding, she is such a pretty thing, not the best I've trained but still good."

"I am not after her, I am after a male slave I can't remember his ID number but his code man is Spencer." Rossi said as he folded his badge away.

Tim grinned at him, "and why do you want that?"

"I am following up on a case in Albuquerque and Spencer was the slave in the house at the time."

"He is a slave and his word is not testimonial in court he is a possession nothing more," Tim said.

"I know, but we still need to talk to him, is there any way to find out who his owner is now and where I can find them?" Rossi asked having to raise his voice to be heard over the yelling.

"I can get you that information but you have to wait till the slave goes to her next Master."

Rossi nodded and he turned to watched the large crowd yell over the slave. Eventually a man standing in the front row won the battle. The young woman bowed to the man as he walked up onto the stage. "Excuse me a moment," Tim nodded to him and moved over to the new owner and asked a few things and quickly jotted them down on a piece paper.

He returned to Rossi and led him back to his car telling him to follow him in his car. They drove across town, nearly three hours later they stood in the car-park outside a warehouse. The building was blank nothing written on it. He was led into the warehouse and through the rat warren inside. Through the open doors in the rooms he saw many very young women and children, three rooms dedicated soley to babies to what looked like five years olds. Others held under tens and many full of pregnant women or really old slaves. But not once did he see a teenager male. They entered what looked like an office and went straight over to a file labelled with 'S'. Flicking through the files he pulled one out. "Slave #, was sold on (date) to a Mr Daniel's at Fernlese Station, Prairie. Queensland, Australia."

"He is in Australia?" Rossi asked blinking, he didn't expect Spencer to be that far away. Quickly he wrote the address down and he thanked Tim and left the slave warehouse and drove back to the FBI building.

Marching into Hotch's office he waited till the man was off the phone.

"Dave?" Hotch asked, "What are you doing here it is your day off?"

"I need a week or two off," Rossi said.

"Okay?" Hotch said pulling a piece of paper out, "Anything wrong?"

"No, I need to go to Australia, I don't intend to be any longer than that," Rossi took the piece of paper off Hotch.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the slave that was in Albuquerque does it?" Hotch asked.

"How did you- Garcia," he shook his head, "Should have known," he muttered under his breath.

"She came to me because she was worried over you," Hotch levelled his expressionless look at him.

"I am going to see if he is alright, if he isn't I intend to buy him."

"Very well," Hotch nodded, "Give me a call if you need anything."

Rossi nodded his thanks and he walked from the room. The next day he sat on a plane heading for Australia in first class.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Chapter 12

When he touched down he was bowled over by the heat. "Bloody hell," he muttered as stepped out onto the Townsville airport. He headed over to the rental cars. Finding his car, he threw his bag in the back and pulled out. Grabbing his map he looked down and he saw that he had a long drive ahead of him.

Four long hours later he pulled up at the Prairie Pub. Climbing out he walked into the pub, behind the bar the publican looked up and he smiled.

Rossi sat down, "Can you tell me where I can find a property called Fernlese?"

"Yeah you got to head back down the dirt road you just passed, it will take you about an hour to get there, you just have to look for the mailboxes. The mailboxes, are old bins or a fridge. You are looking for one that looks like a pig, that is the property before Fernlese. The mailbox you are after is an old fridge with the name written across it."

"Thank you," Rossi nodded and went back out to his car. In an hour and half he pulled up to a homestead.  
"Hello?" he yelled out, turning looking around the station.

"Hey, I don't want any Jehovah's Witnesses here, I am not interested." A man walked out on to the veranda.  
"I am not here for religion, I am here after a slave." Rossi said.

"Wow that was quick, I only put him up on the market yesterday." The man walked down off the veranda, "Name is George."

"Dave Rossi," they shook hands.

"Sorry I didn't realise that someone would be here so fast otherwise I would have cleaned him up. Useless thing he is, I bought him thinking that I would get a hand around the property but he is that weak he isn't able to do any work, except a bit of house work, but the missis does that and she hates the slave so, selling him seemed the easiest way to solve many problems." George led him around the side of the house and towards a massive shed. On the side of it the shade and in a cage, a bundle of rags huddled in a corner.

"Slave," George snapped, "Get out here," he opened the lock and pulled the door open.

The bundle of rags moved and a very dirty person crawled out.

Spencer heard his Master walk up to his cage with another man with him. He didn't even look up his Master hated him looking at him in the eyes. He kept his eyes lowered as the door opened and he got the order to crawl out. His muscles quivered uncontrollably, he was so tired, so weak. He knelt at the feet of the two men, he knew his Master was on the left he wore his work boots, the man on the right was definitely not a country man, his shiny black business dress boots were covered in a thin layer of dust. He heard them talking but didn't take much notice of what they were saying his thoughts were too sluggish.

"Slave, show Mr Rossi, here how good you are," George grinned.

Spencer muttered, "Yes Master," he shuffled forward over the man's boots. Something clicked when he heard 'Rossi' but he couldn't think straight. He stuck out his tongue and he began to lick Rossi's boots.

Rossi stood still he fought the urge to tell Spencer to stop, instead he made himself smirk as he and George watched Spencer lick his boots clean of the dirt that had been accumulated over the last day. He waited till Spencer was finished and he moved back a few places. "He needs a good bath, and a few feeds from the look of it, but he didn't even slightly hesitate to clean my shoes, very obedient from the looks. I will give you 50,000."

"I paid 100,000 for him."

"80,000."

"95,000"

"90,000, for the shape he is in I don't think that you will get much better than that."

George pursed his lips and nodded, "Agreed."

Rossi grinned and he pulled out his phone he logged into internet banking, "You have your bank number on hand?"

"I will have to go inside and get it. Slave back in the cage."

Spencer shuffled back inside and he heard the locks click close. He watched the men's boots walk away from him he moved over to the dog water bowl and he sipped on the water, licking the man's shoes had left him with an extremely dry mouth. He shuffled down and he closed his eyes, from what he could tell he had been bought and he wanted to get the last bit of rest that he could. After all he was a body that could be fucked after all, of course he would want to be washed first, but that was nothing a hose couldn't fix.

Rossi followed the man into the house and inside a lady sat at the main table with a small body going over what sounded like maths.

"Honey, Mr Rossi here has just bought the slave."

"Finally that thing went," she smiled at him.

"Ma'am," Rossi nodded to the lady.

"He just needs the bank number," George said.

The lady smiled and she recited the number off by heart. Rossi punched the number in and did a direct money transfer. George's wife jumped on their computer and checked the account. "It has gone through."

"Thank you for doing business with us Mr Rossi," George shook his hand and together they went back over to the dog cage.

Spencer opened his eyes as he heard the footsteps move to his cage once more. Again the door opened and he crawled out kneeling at the still slightly glossy shoes, that he had not licked long ago.

He heard his Master chuckle, "Slave greet your new Master."

Spencer shuffled even closer to the shiny black shoes. He laid a kiss on each toe. "I will serve, obey and do as all is commanded." He placed his head on the ground just before the shoes. He watched as tiny ant crawled across the ground in front of him.

"Spencer," his new Master said softly, "Please stand."

Spencer stood his legs shaking trying to support his weight. Gentle hands held his arms and supported his weight slightly. "Thank you Master," he whispered his head lowered. The man gently led him to the car that waited and he was guided into passenger seat of the car. He sat as still as he possible could manage as the man buckled the belt in securing him to the chair.

"Look at me," Rossi said kindly.

Spencer shivered and he raised his eyes slowly, barely raising his head. He stared into black eyes that smiled at him gently.

"Hey kiddo, remember me, sorry it took so long to get to you," Rossi said gently.

Soft brown eyes looked confused at his words, his flicking back and forth over his face, his eyes lowered and he closed his eyes. "Sorry Master," he whispered.

Rossi sighed and closed the door moving to the driver's door he started the car and pulled out of the station.

They drove for hours before pulling into Townsville. The entire time Spencer sat head lowered eyes fixed on his clasped hands in his lap. He sat thinking trying to place those kind eyes he had sworn he had seen before what may have been a lifetime ago. He sat and thought each through his Masters eventually he touched on one that may be correct, he remembered kind eyes and hands running through his hair. "Agent David Rossi, Master."

"You remember?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, Master."

Rossi smiled and turned his eyes back to the road and pulled in outside a hotel. "Come let's see if there are any rooms left and get you cleaned up."

Rossi booked a room and a valet led them upstairs and entered their room. Spencer never once raised his eyes off the heel of his Master's shoes. He shivered as he felt the door shut behind him, in front of him was the foot of a grand bed. His eyes stayed fixed on it before lowering his eyes, that tiny bead of hope that was starting to grow inside popped out of existence. He raised his shaky fingers up to the single knot that kept the thin bare shirt that was the only thing that covered him. Shivering he undid the knot and he felt the glide of material against his skin. Rossi turned away from locking the door to find Spencer naked in front of him his arms behind his back, leaving him open to any touch.

"Spencer no," He lifted the young slave's chin and he looked into his eyes, "I will not take you, I did not buy you to have sex with you, I bought you to protect you from that future."

Spencer looked into the eyes of his new Master, he didn't want to believe that this man didn't want to fuck him, like so many men and even some women before him. "Yes, Master," he said softly and lowered his eyes.

Rossi sighed he knew it would be some time before Spencer actually believed him. "Come let us get you cleaned up and into some proper clothes." He led trembling man through into the bathroom. Glancing around he saw a large tub big enough for someone to lay down in and a shower. Moving to the shower he turned it on and warmed it to a suitable temperature. Turning he found Spencer already stripped his hands at his sides, the profiler could see his hands shaking. He smiled gently, "come one why don't you jump in."

Spencer walked past the agent expecting a grope but the man just let him through. Stepping under the spray he yipped in surprise.

"Anything wrong?" Rossi asked, "It isn't too hot is it?" he was afraid suddenly that he may have made it too hot for the younger male.

"No Master," Spencer shook his head.

"Okay," Rossi grabbed the bar of soap off the sink and handed it to him with the washer, "Try and get off as much dirt as possible okay."

Tentative hands took the soap and washer. Before he turned and started to fill the bath. While he waited he poured bubble bath into the water to give the man some privacy, but Rossi had a feeling modesty was the last thing on Spencer's mind. When the tub was full he turned the taps off and went back to the shower. Inside Spencer managed to get a few layers of dirt off and now slightly reddened skin was showing. Rossi reached in and turned the taps off.

"I'm sorry Master if I took too long," Spencer panicked and dropped to the floor of the shower.

Rossi shook his head, "You did everything that I asked you Spencer. Did I give you a timeline?"

"No Master," Spencer whispered.

"Well you did nothing wrong then," Rossi grinned, "Come on jump into the bath that way we can get the rest of that dirt off."

Spencer crawled along the tiled floor till he reached the base of the bath. Standing he climbed in and a soft almost silent, Rossi smiled at the sound and he grabbed a clean cloth and another bar of soap.

"Turn around Spencer so I can wash your back for you." Rossi said kindly.

The young man tensed as he was stiff as he turned his eyes lowered as he waited for the probing fingers to start. But instead a soft hand poured water over his back and a cloth began peeling away layer after layer of dirt. Rossi worked slowly and gently he didn't want to aggravate any hidden wounds the young man may and possible did have. As the dirt disappeared Rossi began to see that Spencer was very badly burned his skin an angry red. "That is your back done. Are you able to wash the rest of the dirt off yourself or do you want some help?"

Spencer shivered, did his Master want him to do it himself was he wasting the man's time? Or was his new Master testing him, he seemed to be enjoying washing his back his hands gentle. "I am able to do it myself if that is what you wish Master."

Rossi grinned at the roundabout answer, "Okay, if you need help, just call for me okay."

"Yes Master," Spencer bowed his head and he watched his Master leave the bathroom before picking up the cloth and began to scrub at his chest. His skin hurt and he was rougher than what his Master was but that was his Master he was allowed to take his time with him, he however wasn't her was a slave he wasn't allowed to take his time. Time wasn't his to take it was his Master's and the more time he took the less his Master got.

Rossi walked to the phone on the wall, dialling the receptionists desk.

"This is Monique, how can I help you?"

"Hello, this is David Rossi in room 6 can I get someone to go out and buy a bottle of aloe-Vera lotion for sunburn."

"Sir, we don't have that in the hotel and the staff don't buy for the customers I am sorry."

"I will pay for the product and I will also give a generous tip for the time taken, I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't important, but I cannot leave my young charge alone at the moment."

Rossi had to talk to Monique for a few more minutes before she gave in and he asked that the person who was to do the shopping for him come to the room first so he could give him the money for the lotion. He waited sitting on a chair, listening to the soft laps of the moving water as Spencer cleaned himself. He didn't have to wait for to long when there was a knock on the door. When he opened the door a nervous young valet stood there waiting.

"You asked for room service?"

"Yes, can I get you to go into town and get these few things for me, I know it is a little bit more than what I asked your manager but don't worry I will pay you for your efforts." He handed out a couple of notes and the piece of paper with the few things he wanted on it. The young man took both and stuttered a good by as he walked down the hall and Rossi closed the door and locked it. He went back into the bathroom and found Spencer scrubbing his left foot.

"Finished, Master," Spencer said as he lowered his foot back into the water.

"Not quite," Rossi said as he sat back down on the rim of the bath and he twisted to grab a bottle of shampoo. He turned back to find Spencer had submersed himself wetting his hair. With deft fingers he scrubbed the mangy hair and had to apply several rounds of shampoo until the hair was the light brown he remember seeing Spencer have. Slowly he rubbed the conditioner into the hair, his fingers massaging the scalp.

Spencer let the strong fingers work their way in his hair. His eyes drifted shut as the fingers rolled over his skull he mewled softly and he could feel the vibrations of the deep chuckle Rossi gave. Spencer opened his eyes and stared up through his lashes and wet locks, Rossi looked down at the exact moment and they caught eye contact. Rossi's eyes were calm and solid; Spencer's were uncertain and scared.

"I am not going to hurt you Spencer. I will never raise a hand to you, I will never strike you in anyway. If you ever do anything wrong I will tell you what you did wrong and how it is to be fixed, but nothing more there will be no punishments, no chains, no floggers, no whips or cruel instruments that will twist and hurt you. I will not sleep with you, you will not be forced on by another person whilst you are in my care. I will give you proper clothing, I will not starve you or deny you water or any other needs you have. If you have any wants I will see them considered and you will get them if the want is reasonable. I will give you your own room, a bed to sleep in. My home is now your home to, when we get home I will show you around everything." He paused Spencer had cocked his head and listened his eyes clearly said he was confused. Rossi smiled, "Close your eyes I am going to rinse your hair."

Spencer's eyes immediately shut and he felt warm water cascade over his hair. Keeping his eyes clenched shut he felt his Master's hands fall down and under his arms, lifting him up. His eyes opened in surprise as he was lifted up. Gathering his legs under him he supported some of his weight, he was surprised at the strength the older man showed. Rossi helped him climb out of the bath and he tumbled into Rossi's chest as he tripped of the bath edge. Spencer felt warm arms close in around him and he panicked he jumped and he stumbled backwards dropping to his knees. "I am sorry Master."

Rossi just looked sad the image of Spencer kneeling his head pressed to the floor terrified of the fact that he had tripped. Grabbing a towel he spread it over Spencer's back. "You did nothing wrong." He began to rub the towel across Spencer's back before tentative hands took control. "Dry off I will get some clothes for you."

Rossi left the room again and went to his bag and pulled out a singlet and a set of boxers. His spare pair in case anything happened to his sleeping set. Moving back to the bathroom, he found a empting tub and dry Spencer kneeling next to it his hands folded neatly in his lap. "Here I know they are a bit big, but they will do for the moment, try them on." He offered the clothes and shaking fingers slipped them from his.

Spencer gripped the clothes, revelling in the sating feel of the pants. Slowly with still shaky legs he pulled the pants on and the singlet on. They were definitely too big for him, even though he was the same height as his Master, he was a lot thinner. He had to pull the drawstring at its tightest and they still wanted to fall off. He looked up to Rossi, the man motioned for him to follow, he started to crawl when the man stopped him. His Master crouched down in front of him, "You are not a dog or any other kind of pet, you have no need to crawl."

Rossi gently help Spencer to his feet and Spencer quietly whispered a thanks. Rossi still had to hold onto Spencer as he was still so weak. Gently and slowly he guided him towards the couch. Lowering Spencer onto it Spencer began to freak.

He sat down on the couch and his eyes went wide, "Master," he whimpered and tried to fall off the couch onto the floor, but firm hands held him into place.

"No Spencer I want you to stay on the couch. The floor is no place for you. I want you to stay on the chair while I go and get some things for you." Rossi moved into the kitchen and grabbed one of the water bottles out of the fridge. He had given Spencer water in the car, but he had seen the young man's tongue dart out at the bath water whilst he bathed. "Here," He gave the bottle to Spencer, "Take slow sips we don't want you to get sick remember."

Spencer nodded, and raised the bottle to his lips and sipped. The cool water slid down his sore throat and he loved the feeling, it was so good. He slowly sipped the water and it took him half-an-hour to empty the bottle, all the time, Rossi moved around the rooms, gathering things and moving others. It had been an hour since they had entered the room when someone knocked on the door.

Spencer froze his eyes darted to the door, 'Should he get it?' he wondered, but his master had said that he had to stay on the couch and that he wasn't allowed to leave it. He began to rise when Rossi came out of the bathroom, from his own shower and opened the door.

The young man stood holding several bags. "Thank you Rossi took the bags and he placed them on the ground inside the door and he grabbed his wallet from the table beside the door. Opening it he held out a note and he grinned at the look on the kid's face. "Here, thanks for doing that for me, here is the tip."

The valet took it with wide eyes, "thank you sir. Oh," he fumbled into his pocket and he pulled out an envelope, "here is your change."

"Keep it." Rossi said as he went to close the door.

"But sir!" the valet exclaimed, "It is quite a lot of money".

Rossi turned back to him, "Do you share the tips, even if it is for an end of year party?"

"Yes we do."

"Well give them the tip and keep the change to yourself." Rossi smirked at him and closed the door. Turning he found Spencer, his head lowered but his eyes watching behind locks of his fringe. "Here," he picked up the bags and walked to the table and placed the bags on the table and pulled out the aloe-vera. He sat down next to Spencer on the couch. The slave stiffened and bowed his head, cowering. Rossi showed him the bottle, "This will help with your sun burn, I am going to pull up your shirt and rub it over your back. I will then let you rub it over the rest where it is needed okay?"

"Yes master," Spencer nodded. He reached for the hem of the singlet and pulled it over his head. Slowly he turned so his back was to his master. In his hands he gripped the material wringing it in his hands. He flinched when the cold gel hit his skin.

"Sorry," Rossi said, as he rubbed the lotion into the blistering skin. When he finished with his back he gave the lotion to Spencer who rubbed it into his chest arms and legs.

While Spencer did that Rossi pulled out the small tubs of instant soup. He could tell that Spencer hadn't had much to eat for a long time. He glance over to the man and he could count every single rib and made out all of the vertebrae. He was easiest to say emaciated. Moving to the kitchen he opened the container, and poured a small amount into a bowl and watered it down. He didn't even warm it up, putting his finger in the watered down pumpkin soup he tasted it and pulled a face, it was revolting cold and watered down, but it was what Spencer needed. He just hoped that he could keep it down.

Going back to Spencer he placed the bowl in front of him, "Here, I know it isn't much but at least you will keep this down hopefully." He picked up a spoon and gave it to Spencer.

Spencer eyes the food and his stomach grumbled. He didn't care what his master said; this was practically a feast that was laid in front of him, after so long with only little crumbs and crusts of food. Shivering he took the bowl and spoon, and curled up.

Rossi watched sadly as he curled up around the bowl, protecting it, scared that it was going to get taken away from him. He watched as Spencer wolfed the food down and he reached out and Spencer flinched and lowered his head, tears forming in his eyes and he made to give back the bowl, he had only taken a few bites. "I am not going to take it from you Spencer, you have just got to slow down you will make yourself sick otherwise."

Spencer shivered, he was so hungry, but he slowed down, but still ate deftly, the glide of cold pumpkin down his throat was like heaven even better than the cold water. Before he realised it he had emptied the bowl. He looked at his master before lowering his eyes. "Thank you master. What do you wish of me now?"

"Wish of you?" Rossi shook his head, "Nothing Spencer, remember I said I would not take you." He took the bowl and he watched Spencer's eyes droop. "Lie down on the couch and get some sleep." He took the bowl back to the kitchen. By the time he had walked back out Spencer was curled up in a ball asleep. Grinning he pulled a blanket over him and he pulled out his phone and went into a separate room. Calling Hotch the man answered.

"Hey Hotch I got him, I own him now."

"How is he?"

"He is thin, so thin they starved him Hotch." Rossi leaned his head against the glass, finally allowing the horror of the past events through, "He was filthy to, covered in dirt and he so badly sunburnt he will be blistering everywhere in a few days and that is just his physical state. He is terrified, I just got to move and he flinches." He shook his head and he sighed, "Away way I am heading home tomorrow, so I will back in a few days. Don't be waiting for me there, I want Spencer to get used to me a bit first. I will stay with him a few days before I will give you a call to tell you can come over. Could you let the rest of the team know that especially Garcia, I don't think Spencer could handle her right now."

"Alright Dave, just let me know when you get back," he hung up and Rossi sighed. Closing the phone he went back into the main room and watched Spencer for a moment, adjusting the sheet and turned off the lights, it had been a big day driving back and forth so much. Setting into the bed he drifted off into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Chapter 13

They sat on the plane, well Rossi sat Spencer knelt at his feet shivering. They were in first class, and Spencer kept his eyes lowered onto the ground. Above he could hear the steady turning of pages. He was clean once again, he looked at his arms, they were still a bright red but his skin no longer ached, the lotion his master had given him soothed the irritated skin. Even with the new clothes, cleaned skin, he knew his master had not given him any reason to fear him yet, he still didn't know where he stood with this man. He knew he said that he would never beat or fuck him, but that was just what he said, he never believed what his master's said it was a safer thing to do than believe and then be disappointed when they broke their promise. He shifted and Rossi looked down on him, "You can sit in the chair Spencer, you are going to have to sit in it again when we land, they are going to be asking you to any moment now anyway we are sure to be landing soon."

Sure enough a flight attendant walked through the curtained opening, "We will be starting to descend soon, so I am going to have to ask you to put your seatbelts on. The slave to sir."

Spencer climbed to his feet and just as he went to move, the plane hit a bit of turbulence and he yipped as he fell forward and he tripped, falling forward landing on his Master. He began to whimper, "I am sorry master." He went to rise, when hands descended onto his back, "It is okay," Rossi shushed him and slowly edged him to his seat and buckled him in. Soft hands gripped his chin and raise his head, "It was not your fault, you have no reason to be scared of me."

"Yes master," Spencer lowered his eyes.

Rossi looked at the young man his emotions hidden behind his mask. Sitting back he buckled himself into his seat and not long after the plane started to descend. An hour later they stood out the front of the airport waiting for a car.

He knew he had asked the team not to get involved straight away, but he had called Emily to pick them up from the airport. He knew out of all of them she would be the less likely to scare the heavens out of the man.

"Here we are," he said when he spotted Emily's black SUV in the line-up of cars. Grabbing his suitcase he marched forward. Spencer stuck to him like glue, he was surrounded by people and he didn't like some of the hungry looks he was given. He was that close, he didn't stop when Rossi did and a second later he crashed into him. "I'm sorry master," he dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead against the pavement. 'Stupid,' he thought, 'the second time in a matter of a hour or so.'

Rossi sighed he crouched as Emily got out of the car and grabbed the suitcase for him. She looked over the young man, that she had only got glimpses of when they were in Albuquerque. He was so skinny, you could tell even through the shirt he was to thin and his skin was a washed out grey, the slave had been obviously malnourished. Climbing back into the car she watched Rossi coax the kneeling man to his feet and into the back seats.

Spencer shivered as he was buckled in, he kept his head lowered and his eyes fixed to the floor. He knew his Master was watching him and he jumped when the man grabbed his hand.

"You are going to be fine Spencer." Rossi said but he knew he was just repeating himself, it was going to take more than words to fix his fear of people.

The entire ride Emily stayed silent, she understood now why Rossi had asked her and not one of the other team mates, JJ or Garcia would have smothered him, terrifying him more. Morgan would probably have been okay, but he would have tried to make a joke or something to loosen the kid up but that wouldn't have worked and Hotch would have levelled one of his looks at him and the kid would have keeled over in fright. She pulled up outside of Rossi flat and nodded to him as he got Spencer out. "I will call in a few days when you are good to come over. Thanks Emily." Rossi shut the door and led Spencer up the stairs and threw the door. Emily smiled maybe this would be good for Rossi, might lighten him up a bit.

Rossi opened the front door and Spencer shuffled past him head down, he dumped his things on the floor and led him through the house. "This is the main room," he led him past the couches and the large TV. Spencer looked up and he saw the rows and rows of books he resisted the urge to touch them, he hadn't been allowed to touch a book for three months and seeing them so close made him ache.

Rossi watched his eyes linger on the book case, filing that piece of information away he led him to the next room. "This is the kitchen."

Spencer was amazed at it, he expected a moderate kitchen but this was grand, it was made with beautiful marble benches and well looked after appliances.

Rossi led on, "The main bathroom is through that door. This is my bedroom," he opened the door and watched Spencer flinch back away from him. "I have my own bathroom, so the main one is all yours to use. The laundry is through there," he pointed down the hall to the last door."

Spencer looked up and made not of each of the doors and where they led. "Master?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Where am I to sleep master?"

"In your own room of course," Rossi led him to the second last door and opened it. He motioned for Spencer to go inside, "This is your room, you can do whatever you want with it, as long as you don't go poking holes into the wall, I don't mind."

Spencer eyed the room off, it was large and spacious, the carpet was soft between his toes and he knew it would make a comfortable bed to sleep on. Thinking of beds his eyes turned to the four poster bed that took up the centre stage of the room. He could only think of one reason why his master would give him a bed is not to stain his own with spots and such. A quick fuck could leave miscellaneous fluids to mark sheets, why get his bed dirty and soiled when he could soil another and go back to his and have a nice sleep.

Rossi watched the fear go through his eyes as he looked at the bed. He knew the kid would be thinking that he intended to use him on that bed. This was a young man that knew there was no escape. No mercy. But no matter what it took by God he was going to try and show this boy that there was some compassion let in the world. "Spencer, this is your room now, and I will not enter past that door from now on unless you say I can. And nor will I take you into my room." Rossi turned so that Spencer was facing him, "I have already told you this but I am not going to have sex with you. I will not rape you like all your other Master's and men in your life have."

"You can't rape a slave," Spencer whispered.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"You can't rape a slave, because I belong to you I am a possession, a thing to be use as you like." Spencer looked up at Rossi and the man watched him thoughtful. His eyes suddenly widened, "I am sorry master, I shouldn't have spoken out of turn." He started to drop to his knees, when hands grabbed him stopping him.

"It is okay Spencer, you can say what you want I will not beat you because of it. But you are wrong."

Spencer looked up confused as he took back his full weight off the hands.

"You are not a possession. True I own you, but you are not a thing nor are you a toy, you are a human being, I am going to take care of you as if you are a ward of mine not a possession and not a slave. But I do ask one thing of you."

Spencer nodded, "Yes master?"

"Please stop falling to your knees every time you believe you have done something wrong, you can bow instead, if you feel the need, but no more falling to your knees, the floor can be dirty and your knees will get bruised all the time."

"Yes master."

"I will get you more sets of clothing over the next few days, you will just have to burrow mine for now." Rossi lead the way back out of the room.

Spencer shivered as he followed he didn't know where he stood with this man, he didn't know what he was after, he had a few Master's in the past that had been kind to him, giving him food and clothes and even a comfortable bed, even if it did smell a bit like the dog. But they always wanted the same thing. Sex. They believed that if they gave something to the slave they would get better results and they were right the more food and water he was allowed the more chores and the faster he could perform them. And when it came to sex they wanted an eager lover, it wasn't hard for him to moan underneath the men when he knew he wasn't going to be beaten by them in a few minutes. But his master hadn't touched him or even looked at him remotely sexually since he had first laid eyes on him in that cage. Even when he bathed there were no side glances. He followed his master into the kitchen.

Rossi turned to Spencer and pointed at the table, "Why don't you sit down there, while I put together some early dinner I am sure we could both do with a good night sleep tonight tomorrow, we can sort everything out."

Spencer nodded, "Yes Master." He turned to the table, 'why don't you' was always turned into 'you will' when it came to a suggestion from his Master. But did he mean for him to truly sit at the table, surely not he was a slave, but he had given him a room. Unsure he took the safe option and knelt on the floor, his eyes on the floor and his hands folded in his lap.

It took several minutes for Rossi to heat up another one of those bland soups for both him and Spencer. Even though he had little interest in the soups, and he was quite an accomplished cook (which came from years of bachelorism) he didn't want Spencer to be put off eating with him when he had such a good meal in front of him.

Carrying to two trays out he saw Spencer kneeling on the floor and Rossi knew that it had been too much to hope for so soon that Spencer would be sitting in a chair. He placed the two bowls on the table.

Spencer hunched up slightly more when Rossi paused in the door way looking at him. 'Dammit,' he thought, 'I knew I should have sat in the chair, it is what he wanted.' He began to bow when Rossi walked past him and put the food on the table. He could hear the clink of two plates hitting the table top.

"Spencer why don't you come up here, while the soup is still warm," Rossi said and Spencer climbed to his feet and sat in the chair looking at the white lumpy stuff in the bowl. "It is leek and potato soup. IT doesn't look that good but it isn't too bad actually," Rossi took another mouthful. "Now remember, don't push yourself I don't want you being sick because you ate too much, I don't care if I have to throw away food."

"Yes master," Spencer said picking up the spoon. The first mouthful he took was amazing the different flavours enchanted him, and before he knew it he was half-way through his bowl when he put his spoon down, he couldn't eat anymore."

Rossi smiled and nodded at him. Together with Spencer washing, after he insisted, and Rossi wiping up they did the dishes and Rossi wished him a goodnight and they went to their separate rooms.

He turned the light off and he ran his fingers along the wall till he hit the first corner, and then went through to the second corner, the closest one to the bed, because it would be tonight that his master would come in, if he did, he would be in the closest position to the bed, so that he could respond straight away. Dropping down to the ground he curled up and he rubbed the soft carpet between his fingers. The warmth of the room and the softness of the carpet edged him into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

A:N/ Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Just hit 90 reviews YAHHHHH - hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 14

The following days were much the same for Rossi, Spencer was up before him, making breakfast and kneeling in the corner till he woke. After both ate, Spencer would wash up, then as he would work on his computer, Spencer would hesitantly move around the house, cleaning. Rossi wanted to tell him that he didn't have to do the house work he got a cleaner in, but he didn't say a thing, because all he had been telling him, was what he couldn't do and what he didn't have to do. He wanted Spencer to be comfortable around him so he let him do what he wished, only say something when Spencer seemed to be lost, like when he was trying to find the mop.

He discreetly watched Spencer out of the corner or his eye as he went through the kitchen seeing what was in it before he began pulling things out to start cooking.

By the third day of this he had written quite a lot of pages and Spencer seemed less jumpy around him, he even stopped his flinching every time he walked past him.

Spencer was indeed coming more comfortable around the man he no longer waited for the hand to strike him every time he walked past. His Master was quiet and generally left him alone but that was how he liked it, the less his Master took notice of him the better it was, because it was less likely he got into trouble. But what confused him was the fact his master never joined him in his room, he never asked for any sex. He was really confused, he knew his master watched him, he could often feel his eyes following him around the room. Maybe the man was waiting for him to heal, his sunburn wasn't anywhere as bad as it was and it was starting to peel. Every afternoon he was pulling the loose layer away. And he wasn't getting sick after eating he was starting to keep down the food, his stomach was even starting to flatten out no longer sucked in. So as far as he was knew he was a lot better, maybe he was waiting for him to make the contact. Maybe his master was one of those who didn't like to make the first step because it would seem like force. So he waited till his master stood to go to the bathroom. Before he stripped and knelt in the centre of the room, naked.

Rossi washed his hands and whistled as he opened the door. Thinking about what he was writing he stopped when he saw Spencer start to crawl to him. "Spencer where are your clothes?" His eyes darted around the room, spotting the clothing beside the couch.

"Does this please you master?" Spencer asked as he reached Rossi's feet, he ran his fingers slowly up Rossi's legs.

Rossi stood with his mouth open as he stared at the man. "Spencer, no," he shook his head and he grabbed his hands as they reached for his fly.

Spencer froze, his eyes raised to Rossi's and they were full of panic and fear. "Sorry master," he tried to take his hands back but Rossi kept hold, the panic escalated in his eyes and he whimpered.

"Shh, shh," Rossi shushed him as he knelt still holding Spencer's hands, "I am not going to hurt you. You are not in trouble. Now what made you want to do this?"

Spencer lowered his eyes, "You haven't wanted to take me, I thought you were a master that wanted the slave to take control."

"No Spencer, I don't want sex from in you in anyway. I am not gay, I have no interest in men, I am into women."

Spencer shivered, "Then why?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Why did you buy me?"

"I should never had let that man take you when you left the station. I should have said that you were property and that you were to be taken as evidence to prove the crime. You would be taking in as a ward of the government and I would have gone forward and put a claim to own you. You would have never gone through those three months." Rossi sighed.

"Yes master," Spencer tugged on his hands, and this time Rossi let them go. He watched as Spencer get to his feet and he donned his clothes. He turned to Rossi and bowed and walked to his room. After closing his door he let the hot tears fall from his eyes, they were not from relief but shame. His master had no use for him and bought him out of compassion. They were the worst people to belong to. They thought that they were doing you a favour, but they weren't. Slave were meant to be useful, they were there to help their master and their family if they had one. They were supposed to keep the house, take care of children and provide sexual relief when needed. Compassion left them with nothing, and soon the man would grow bored and frustrated with him, and he would be sold. Accepting his fate, he dried his eyes and sat hidden in his room for the rest of the day till it was time for dinner to be started.

Rossi was worried about Spencer, the man seemed to have deflated after the issue yesterday and he thought that maybe it was time to have the team come over, maybe one of them could get out of his shell, especially after he holed himself up all afternoon. Calling up Hotch, he told him about what had happened the day before and how he thought that it may be a good thing for him to meet the team. "Is this afternoon okay? I can get the entire team off and over your place around six."

"Sure Aaron, I will see you in," he glanced at his watch, "Five hours." He sighed, "Spencer has holed himself up in his room again, I don't know what he took from our conversation yesterday, but I think I said something and he has taken it in a different way."

"Maybe one of the girls can get him to relax, JJ is good with kids, maybe Spencer will like her." Hotch said.

Rossi snorted, "I think Garcia might be a bit over board and scare him, so you might want to tell her not to try and coddle him till he starts to get used to her."

Hotch smirked slightly, "Yes that might be advisable." They said their goodbyes and Rossi watched the clock waiting for the door bell to ring.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM (A:N) I only just realised that the spaces that I was putting in wasn't showing so I am going to start doing the CM. This is why my paragraphs weren't split up. I was doing lines but this site automatically takes them out.)

DING DONG

Spencer's head shot up when he heard the door bell ring. In the five days that he had been hear, never once did his master have a visitor. He listened carefully as he, quickly shut his book, making note of the page. He had taken the book, without asking his master, hoping to finish it and putting it back on the shelf before his master noticed its absence. He was reading Hamlet, when he saw the Shakespeare book he hoped that Rossi had Romeo and Juliet, but no luck and he had so hoped to read the last few pages that were missing in his old book. Tucking the book carefully under the bed and knelt listening to his masters voice murmuring with some others. Then the light fall of footsteps move down the hall, towards his door. He stiffened when, a knock on the door was followed, by a "Spencer I'm coming in."

Rossi opened the door to find Spencer kneeling waiting for him. "Spencer I want you to come and meet some of my friends, they are my team I work with at the FBI and they will not hurt you."

Spencer nodded as he stood and followed Rossi out of the room and down the hall. As he rounded the corner he saw two men and three women look up at him. Shivering he hid slightly behind Rossi but the man continued walking and sat down on the last chair. They had moved the chairs away from the table so they could be all facing each other. Spencer followed his master and knelt on the floor beside him.

"Spencer this is my team," Rossi said. "Do you remember them?"

Spencer nodded, "Agent Hotchner," he said softly looking at Hotch. The man nodded, "Call me Hotch." Spencer nodded but he was wary, the stern no nonsense look cowed him.

"Agent Prentiss," he looked towards Emily. Emily smiled and Spencer, couldn't help but smile back, "Call me Emily."

He looked at the others but shock his head, "I'm sorry, master."

"It's okay love." Garcia laughed, "I'm Penelope, but you can call me Penny."

"I'm JJ."

"And I'm Morgan, but you can call me Derek," Morgan actually leant forward and offered his hand. Spencer's eyes widened, 'no one wanted to shake hands with a slave.' He timidly reached out and shook the hand, the immense strength that he could feel in the man's hands scared him and he began to shake. Morgan let go and leaned back. He was sad on the inside that the young man was sacred of him, but size intimated many.

Garcia not liking awkward moments grabbed the tin full of cookies she made, opening the lid she motioned to Spencer. "Are you hungry? Would you like a cookie?"

Spencer froze. _Lunch was served and the tasty smelling stew wafted across to him, his stomach grumbled. "Are you hungry slave?" His Master asked. "Yes Master," Spencer bowed his head to the floor. His Master and his friends grinned as they undid their zips…Cocks gliding in and out between his lips….Cocks filling arse._

The team watched as Spencer began to shake, Rossi began to move but Garcia got there first. She fell from her chair and wrapped her arms around him. "Shh, it will be okay, you're safe here." Spencer stiffened when the arms went around him and Rossi watched with held breathe to see his reaction. But after a moment Spencer, relaxed and leaned in the warmth of Garcia. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into the crook of her neck. Tears began to run and he sobbed, his body shaking into the neck of Garcia the entire time, Penelope held his rocking and shushing as she ran he fingers through his hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

CHAPTER 15

Spencer had finished crying and he could now hear the soft murmuring of his master friends talking. But over that was a quiet shushing and the woman was still rocking him. He closed his eyes, 'Is this what is like to have a mother?' he wondered. This was the first time he had someone hold him like this. Never had someone show him the love this woman was radiating and amazingly he had never seen her before. He took a deep shuddering breath and began to pull back. Garcia felt Spencer pull back and she let him go. "Thank you," Spencer whispered.

"No worry pretty boy," Garcia smiled and the rest of the team laughed.

"Pretty boy?" Morgan raised his eyebrow, "Yes a suitable knick-name."

Spencer blushed and stared at the floor.

"So do you want that cookie?" Garcia asked. As she snatched the tin off Morgan, "Before they guts all of them?"

Spencer smiled and he took one, slowly he nibbled on it and his eyes widened and smiled.

"I take you like it?" Garcia asked. Spencer nodded and Rossi smiled as he watched Spencer take another. He let the young man finish it before he placed his hand on his shoulder, "You should leave it at that Spencer, we don't want you getting sick, you have only just started to eat properly a few days ago."

"Yes master," Spencer nodded.

CMCMCMCMCM

A week past and Rossi returned to work, he thought it was best that Spencer stay at home, where he recognise the place, then come into the BAU just yet. But everyday at least one member of the team came by, Spencer began to grow fond of the ladies, they laughed and giggled and he couldn't help but smile along with them. He still flinched when one would raised a hand in his direction, but no blows fell. He enjoyed their company especially when all three brought bags one day, each laden with several to each arm. Spencer watched bemused as they wavered him over. Cautious he approached and watched as Emily and JJ pulled out a set of shirts and pants. "Here," JJ thrust the pants towards him, "try these on. We just guest the size of them, but we think they should fit."

"If there a bit long I have a sewing machine and I can hem them if need be." Garcia said.

Spencer took the offered pants along with a long sleeved shirt and a vest. He looked at them for a moment. Cocking his head he looked at the women and asked "Why?"

"Well, you have to have some clothes and you can't go burrowing Rossi's for the rest of your life." Emily said smiling. "Besides he is a male and they can't shop for anything." The women giggled.

"Hey, I like to inform you I am very well at picking out clothes." Rossi retorted as he walked around the corner from the kitchen.

Emily and JJ looked at each other with raised eyes brows whilst Garcia turned to Spencer. "Well go try them on, let us see if they fit."

Spencer nodded and he moved to the bathroom and he undressed and climbed into the new clothes. He turned and looked in the mirror and was amazed at his reflection. Long had gone the skinny, sunburnt slave from a few weeks ago. He now was clean, his wounds almost gone, the red skin had stopped peeling and his was almost back to that milky white he was always bought for. The clothes fit like a glove, except the pants were a tad too big and hung off his hips threatening to fall off if he moved to harshly. Shyly with his head down he moved back into the living room where he stopped in front of the women. They all shrilled and an annoyed expression crossed Rossi's face at the extremely loud pitched noise. Shaking his head he went to to door which just rang. But Spencer didn't notice it as Garcia came forward and she began to tug at the clothes to make them fit right. He didn't even flinch at her movements starting to get used to her coddling nature. He really like Penelope, but jumped when she gasped.

"Oh sorry honey cheeks," Garcia patted him on the arm.

"Honey cheeks?" Morgan laughed as he walked in through the door. "Geez Penelope you're going to give pretty boy a complex."

Spencer's eyes followed then men, as they came in the house. Behind Morgan came Hotch then Rossi. He was able to tolerate the women, JJ and Emily he was still cautious of he still didn't like being in a room alone with them, but Penelope he was completely fine with. But the men, Hotch scared him with his intense gaze, he felt like the man would know everything he didn't wrong and wouldn't hesitate on punishing him. Morgan to scared him, his master may not be gay but it didn't mean another men wouldn't use him, and this man called him 'Pretty Boy' all the time. The last man to call him that had fucked him that hard, he couldn't move for two days. The entire time, Garcia was motioning to the other women to find the belt they bought. Fishing it out, Garcia took it off Spencer, and buckled it around his middle. "There, now when you start putting some meat on those bones you can take the belt out."

"Thank you," Spencer whispered. "Thank you," tears began to form in his eyes, he had never had his own clothes before, and the ones that were given to him were usually thread bare rags that you wouldn't even give to a dog to sleep on.

Garcia smiled, "That is quite alright honey," she patted him in the shoulder. "Why don't you take the rest of your clothes into your room and put them away. One of the bags is full of underwear and socks."

Spencer nodded and he gathered as many bags as he could but there were still several in the couch.

"Here, why don't I help." Morgan saw his opportunity to show the younger man he meant no harm. He knew it was his immense size that scared the young man.

Spencer shivered and took a step back from the man shaking his head shivering. "Thank you sir, but I am fine, I will just do it in two trips."

Spencer hurried from the living room. Morgan watched him before picking the bags up anyway and started to follow him. A hand stopped him, "Just don't scare him," Garcia said.

"I am not going to hurt him Garcia," Morgan said and he followed Spencer down the hall.

Spencer just finished putting the first lot of bags on the bed, when he turned around to find Morgan standing in the doorway.

"Here," Morgan walked into the room and Spencer cowed away from him, watching as Morgan's shoulders drop and he put the bags on the bed. "I am not going to hurt you Spencer, I would never hurt you."

Spencer just nodded very quickly. Morgan sighed and turned his head down onto the bed, where he spotted the book Hamlet, peaking out from under the mattress on the floor. "This must of fell off the bed. Are you enjoying it?" he asked picking up.

Spencer watched in horror as he watched the man bend over. "Please," he whimpered and fell to his knees crawling over to a confused Morgan. Kneeling at his feet Spencer shivered. "Please don't tell Master I have it?"

"Why not?" Morgan asked still confused.

"I," tears started to rain and he began to shake, "took it without permission. I just wanted to read it, I was going to put it back I promise." He started to hiccup and he started to gasp.

Morgan quickly crouched down, his hand going to Spencer's head. "You're having a panic attack Spencer. You need to calm down. Just listen to me, take a deep breath in and slowly let it out, again in and out, in and out." He repeated it over and over again slowly Spencer began to calm down, and Morgan looked up to the door to see Rossi standing there with the rest of the team. Garcia began to some forward when Morgan shook his head.

"Are you okay now Spencer?" Morgan asked softly.

Spencer nodded, his hair covering his face and the rest of the room from view. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No probs' kid, but what was the problem, why don't want Rossi to know about the book?" Morgan asked trying to fish for information.

"I didn't steal it, I was just burrowing it, I was so bored, I had nothing to do. I was going to put it back I promise. Please don't punish me I will put the book back, I promise I won't touch them again" Spencer looked up and he stared at Morgan trying get the man to see the sincerity in his eyes. When a flicker of movement was caught out of the corner of his eye, looking he saw his master and the rest of team, crowded in the doorway.

"Oh Spencer," Rossi moved forward, the women meant to go with him. But Hotch grabbed them shaking his head he motioned back to the living room. "Let Morgan and Rossi deal with it. He needs to get used the both more."

"He is still scared of you to, you know Hotch," Emily stated.

Hotch nodded, "I am giving him time to come around to me in his own way. I know I am not the friendliest of people and I can be intimidating." Emily snorted and Hotch glared at her, "So I am letting him make the first move."

Spencer shivered and bowed to the floor as Rossi walked in, his master had heard everything and he was sure to be punished. "I'm sorry master, I will take you punishment as you see fit."

"Spencer," Rossi shook his head and he gathered Spencer into his arms. The young slave was too tired after his panic attack to fight and he let himself lean against Rossi. "You are not in trouble and you can burrow any book that you want. I will not punish you."

Spencer nodded and he felt so tried and he fell asleep in his Masters arms.

Morgan moved to Rossi and gathered Spencer in his arms and picked him up. Watching Rossi move the bags to the floor and move to pull the covers up he frowned.

"What is it?" Morgan whispered.

Rossi shook his head and stepped to the side, as Morgan put Spencer into the bed and pulled the covers up. Meanwhile he looked around the room quickly and his eyes fell onto the corner where the carpet was flattened slightly. Gesturing to Morgan they left the room, Rossi turning the lights off and shutting the door behind him.

He led Morgan back into the living room. "What was it?" Morgan asked when they reached the others. Spencer has been here for nearly a month now and he still has the same sheets on his bed when I made it for him when I first got him here. And it was still as neatly made, as if no one had slept in it, with a crinkle on the mattress and there was a patch of carpet flattened in a corner where he has been sleeping at night."

Rossi sat down and looked up at the team. "I am sorry I know that I said we were going to have dinner here tonight but is it okay if we postpone it till tomorrow night."

"Sure thing Rossi," Morgan said and the others nodded. Morgan and Hotch left first and Rossi stopped the women.

"Thank you, for getting the clothes for me today I just haven't found the time to be able to get anything for him."

"It's okay Rossi," JJ laughed, "It was a good outing." The women giggled as they left and Rossi locked up. He closed his eyes he wasn't looking forward to talking to Spencer in the morning.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer mewled as he rolled over he was so warm. 'Warm' his eyes shot open and he sat up with a gasp. He was in bed, the first thing that came into his mind was the fact that he been used, but there was no burning from his nether regions. He began to think how he got in the bed, but the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his master's arms. He rubbed his eyes, as a knock on his door was followed by Rossi walking in.

"Master?" Spencer asked looking around to the clock. "6.30am" it read. "I am so sorry master I slept in I am so sorry I will start on breakfast straight away." He fumbled in the bed when Rossi stopped him, by putting his hand out and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay Spencer I have already eaten." Rossi looked over o the corner in which Spencer had slept in night after night. "Spencer, why haven't you used the bed, and slept on the floor?"

Spencer shifted and lowered his eyes to his hands. "A slave place is on the floor Master not in a bed."

"I said you could use the bed Spencer the very first night you came here. I see that I may have been neglecting you."

Spencer shook his head frantically, "No master, you haven't the floor is very good, the carpet is so soft." But the moment he said it he knew it was the wrong thing to say because they moment the words left his lips, Rossi's eyes grew sadder.

"Spencer, you are not a dog or a pet, you are a human being and you are to use this bed from now on, I don't want to see you sleeping on the floor."

Rossi stood, "I have to go into work, I will see you this afternoon, the team is coming over for dinner tonight just so you know." He left the room and left Spencer feeling terrible, his master was disappointed in him he could hear it in his voice. Swallowing hard he climbed out of bed and pulled it straight. Changing into clothes he forgo breakfast feeling sick, he began cleaning the already spotless house. After he put the washing on and when that was done he started the preparations for dinner. When he stew was simmering away he pulled some bacon out of the freezer to thaw out, he would cook it and add it in when they were almost ready to eat. It was within an hour of his Master finishing work that he started to iron. He was on his last few shirts when his mind wandered back to the incident this morning and he shivered, he never wanted to see his master look like that at him again, it hurt worse than when his other Masters were angry at him. The disappointment cut to the bone. He sniffed and he thought he could smell burning. He stared down at the shirt in horror, he hadn't been paying attention to the iron and when he had drifted off into a daydream and he had left the iron face down on the shirt and he had burnt a hole right through it. He whimpered, wasn't he in enough trouble as it was? Then he heard the front door open.

"Spencer I am home," Rossi called out.

Rossi looked around and put his things down on the table just as Spencer came scampering around the corner.

"I am so sorry Master", Spencer knelt in front of the man holding one of his shirts. "I am such a bad pet."

"What are you talking about Spencer?" Rossi asked.

Spencer just lowered his head more and he held up the shirt confused, Rossi took it from him and he opened it up. There on the left side was a giant iron shaped hole burnt into the front. Rossi shook his head. "It's okay, Spencer, it is just a shirt, besides, it is one of the ones I don't really like."

"But I ruined it, I am a bad slave Master, I will accept your punishment."

"It is okay Spencer," Rossi knelt and ran his fingers through Spencer's hair, it always seemed to calm him down a bit. "You will show me you are a good boy." Rossi said not really thinking what he was saying. In truth the shirt was one of his favourites.

Spencer nodded, "Yes master." He said as he stood, "I will go finish the last few shirts."

Spencer grabbed the next shirt and ironed it vigorously, along with the next one and then the last one. He was just about to turn the iron off when he looked at the metal base.

"_It is okay Spencer. You will show me you are a good boy_." His master had said, he never punish him. One of his past Masters had said that to him once and he had to punish himself. He burnt the shirt so he should punish himself by burning himself. He pulled the sleeve back on his arm and picked up the iron.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

CHAPTER 16

_He was just about to turn the iron off when he looked at the metal base. _

"_It is okay Spencer. You will show me you are a good boy." His master had said, he never punish him. One of his past Masters had said that to him once and he had to punish himself. He burnt the shirt so he should punish himself by burning himself. He pulled the sleeve back on his arm and picked up the iron. _

He placed it against the inside of his arm and he bit through his tongue to stop the scream escape his lips. Slowly he pulled the iron off his arm and he winced and whimpered as he felt the skin stick to the iron and pull. He moaned and drooled slight as he put the iron down. Panting from the pain he cleaned the iron before and put it away before he even glance at his arm. On the inside of his left arm, the tip of the iron was burned there, and already the red angry skin was blistering. Whimpering he pulled the shirt down over the burn and he flinched as the material pulled against the tender skin.

"I am a good boy, a good slave," he whispered. Just then the door bell rang and he took the opportunity of his master being distracted to race into the bathroom and freshen up. When he heard his master calling him he flushed the toilet and opened the door.

"Oh there you are?" Rossi said as he came out of the bathroom. He frowned when he saw they young man was slightly pale but just put it down to what had happened just before he was scared over the shirt.

"I will just check on how dinner is going", he had said after saying hi to everyone. Quickly he hid in the kitchen his arm starting to throb, as he pulled the bacon out of the fridge and cutting it up starting to fry it. His left arm, moved to pan, so every time his arm moved, the fabric scrapped along the burn making him wince.

Garcia worried about Spencer entered the kitchen and watched Spencer frying the bacon wincing every so often in obvious pain. She walked over to him, "Spencer?" she asked softly, "Are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on his left arm, right on top of the burn.

Spencer screamed at the sheering pan and dropped the pan as his knees fell out from underneath him. The pan hit the floor and bacon went everywhere. The team came running and Rossi went straight to Spencer who was curled up over his arm keening. Morgan moved to Garcia who was crying. "I don't know what happened," she blubbered.

"Spencer," Rossi said softly, "Show me your arm."

Spencer didn't want to pull the shirt over his burn so he began to undo his buttons one handed and pulled the shirt off, till his left arm was the only part still in it. Whimpering he pulled it down slowly, as the team craned their necks to see.

JJ gasped as the burn came into sight and Garcia began to cry harder, so JJ and Morgan took her into the living room. Emily went and found the first aid box as Hotch knelt beside Rossi who still stared at the burn.

Rossi was devastated at the burn because he knew what it was straight away, the tip of an iron. "Why Spencer?"

Spencer flinched at the disappointed tone. He began to sob, "I was just trying to be a good boy."

Rossi tried to think back over the day's conversation and his eyes widened. "You thought because I didn't punish you, you thought that I wanted you to punish yourself!"

Spencer nodded, "A burn for a burn," Spencer sobbed. Emily had returned with the first aid box and gave it to Hotch.

The time Rossi spoke with Spencer, Hotch studied the burn and didn't think it needed medical attention. He got Spencer to stand and he had him run cool water over the burn, till the pain ceased slightly. He then poured a generous amount of burn cream on it and wrapped glad wrap over the top of it. "When the cream is almost all gone, put more on, just don't let it completely absorb till you put more on."

Spencer nodded, "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Hotch washed his hands and nodded to Rossi who had brought a chair into the kitchen, and left the two alone.

"Spencer, you hurt yourself because you believed that you should be punished and I didn't. This is not to happen again, there is to be no more self-harm. Because of this you will be punished."

Spencer stared at the man in horror, his arm was aching wasn't that enough pain? "Yes master," he lowered his eyes to the ground submissively.

"You are to lay yourself over my lap, face down." Rossi said calmly.

Spencer's breath started to fall in short and sharp breaths as he leant over the man's lap, his arse exposed to the air.

Rossi swatted the young man on his bum twice hard. "That was for burning a hole in my shirt." He smacked Spencer five more times, "And that was for the self mutilation." He helped Spencer stand and gave him a quick hug. "It is all over now Spencer," he said softly.

"Is that all master?" Spencer asked confused.

"Yes Spencer," Rossi said and he wiped the tears away. "Why don't you go out to the others, I will serve dinner, this once."

"Yes master," Spencer left the kitchen and joined the others in the living room.

Spencer joined the others, they all turned to watch him enter. He sat at the table his head lowered. Garcia sat down beside, "I am sorry honey I never meant to hurt you."

Spencer looked up startled he expected another scolding. He shook his head quickly his hair flying around his head. "I am the one who should be sorry, I never meant to scare you Miss Garcia."

"What is with the miss?" she asked, amused.

Spencer lowered his eyes. Luckily then Rossi walked into the living room with a casserole dish in his hands. "It is going to be self serve tonight."

The rest of the team found seats, Rossi sitting beside him and Hotch sat directly across from him.

Spencer let everyone else serve themselves first, but when he reached for the ladle he hissed. Hotch stood and took the ladle from him and poured the stew for him.

Spencer looked up surprised and lowered quickly, he gave a whispered "Thank you," and began to eat. He had no trouble at the start the others talking happily amongst themselves, he however had trouble when he started to get to larger pieces of meat and he had to try to cut them up. He fumbled with the fork, as he had to weight down on the fork, which made his arm ache even more.

Hotch noticed the man fumble, biting his lip, not to disturb the others with his whimpers. "Here," he said, reaching across he took the plate off Spencer, wide eyes looked up and he trembled slightly as his shoulders dropped. Hotch thought the young man probably thought he had taken his food off him. The rest of the table fell silent as Hotch quickly diced the meat up and placed the bowl back in front of Spencer. Those timid eyes raised back up to him and a tiny smile appeared on his face of gratitude. That smile meant more to Hotch than the thank you he had gotten before. "It's okay Spencer, I have cut food up plenty of times for my son."

"What-what is his name?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"Jack." Hotch answered this was the first time that Spencer had actually gone out of his way to ask him something.

"Pretty name," Spencer whispered and he began to eat again.

The chatter continued and the ladies collected the plates, after telling JJ had to tell Spencer to sit his butt on the chair and not to move. They then brought dessert out and they all had their fill on baked choc cheesecake and whipped cream. The women didn't let Spencer wash up either, Hotch even joining them helping.

Spencer sat on the couch feeling invalid, whilst the others cleaned. It wasn't long after did they say their goodbyes and headed home.

Rossi said it was time for bed and they headed off to their respected bedrooms.

CMCMCMC

He laid under the covers staring up at the ceiling, he was tired but the ache of his arm, wouldn't allow him to sleep. It took sheer exhaustion to sleep through pain. A knock on the door was followed by Rossi.

"Can't sleep?" Rossi asked. Inside he was happy to see Spencer using of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down on the man who was warily watching him.

"You are not in trouble Spencer, I just came to see your arm and put ore cream on it." He held up the tube.

Spencer nodded and lifted his arm so Rossi could take the plastic wrap off his arm, smearing more cream on he wrapped the arm back up. "There, that should do till morning."

"Thank you Master," Spencer said.

"You know you don't have to call me Master, you can use my name, Dave or Rossi."

Spencer began to shake his head and tremble so hard, 'No please," he whimpered.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to." Rossi cursed himself on the inside. Looking around he spotted the book on the bedside table grabbing it he opened to the page marked by a scrap piece of paper. "This is where you are up to?"

Spencer nodded his eyes wary.

"If I read it would it help you sleep?"

"I don't know Master I have never had anyone read to me before."

"Well then," Rossi began to read and he watched discreetly as Spencer's eyes began to drift shut. Just when he was about to fall asleep he asked. "Why did you choose Hamlet out of everything I own?"

"My first book I was ever allowed to have was Romeo and Juliet. It was missing the covers and the first and back hew pages, and the middle was torn out. But I loved that book and when I saw you didn't have it I chose another Shakespeare one." Spencer yawned.

Rossi nodded more to himself and began to read out loud again till Spencer fell asleep. Replacing to book mark he put it on the bedside table and left the room, turning the lights out as he went.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

CHAPTER 17

The next day Rossi woke early to his mobile ringing. "Dave it's Hotch we have to go to Jackson they have had three homicides in three nights."

"Have you called Garcia?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't want Spencer staying here on his own, I will see if Garcia can take care of him. See you in a bit."

Jumping out of bed he speed dialled Garcia and got a tired reply as he grabbed his go back and a change of clothes. "We have a case, I don't want to leave Spencer alone after what happened yesterday, can you take care of him whilst I am on the case?"

"Sure, I would love to take care of him."

"Thank you Garcia, I will drop him off at the BAU before I go to the plane, we are going to debrief on the plane."

"Righto boss see you there."

Rossi quickly changed and rummaged through his cupboard before finding his old suitcase.

Quickly he moved to Spencer's room to find him already wake and dressed. Frowning he glanced at his watch and saw it was ten past four in the morning.

"Master?" Spencer said surprised, "I wasn't expecting you up for another two hours."

"What are you doing up so early?" He shook his head, "No never mind. Spencer, I have a case, I am needed in Jackson. I am having Garcia look after you, whilst I am gone." Rossi said this while opening Spencer's closet and began stuffing clothes inside.

Spencer whimpered, "I am sorry Master," he dropped to his hands and knees and began to crawl towards the man. "I am sorry."

Rossi paused, shocked, he really didn't have time for this, but Spencer, couldn't be just shoved to the side and told to wait he would take it to personally and all the good work of the two months they have had together would be undone. "Spencer what is wrong?" he asked crouching.

Spencer crawled to him and put his head in his lap. "Please don't give me away, please Master, I will be good. I promise I won't hurt myself anymore, I promise I will be good."

Rossi shook his head, "Spencer this isn't a punishment. I am going to Jackson, hours away, and some of the stuff I am going be seeing is at the lowest levels of humanity and I don't want you seeing it. Garcia is going to just take care of you like babysitting while I am gone. I will try and call every day to see how you are going if you like and when we get back I will come and get you straight away I promise. But we need to get going otherwise I am going to hold up the jet."

Spencer nodded and he climbed to his feet. Going to his bathroom he grabbed a toiletry bag and put his things in it and met Rossi at the front door.

They drove in silence, till they reached the Bureau, Rossi glanced at his watched and cursed.

"It is okay Master, I can find my way, I just need to ask for directions."

"No Spencer, I will take you up myself." Rossi parked and he flew into the elevator and they shot up. Rossi took him quickly down the hall and knocked on Garcia's door and opened it. Inside the bubbly lady looked up and grinned.

"See you Spencer, remember I will be back for you," he turned and actually ran down the hall, his cell ringing as he went.

Spencer swallowed hard as his master was hidden from view by the elevator doors. Looking back at Garcia he picked up his case with his good arm and entered the room.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He sat in the corner reading one of the books Garcia had stashed in a drawer. In the month that his master had been back at work, leaving Spencer at home, he had gone through his entire bookcase, only reading whilst his master was at work. His master didn't have wide collection though. He had everything you could ever want on serial killers and a few other Shakespeare but that was it, the man didn't even own a atlas. He glanced at the cover of the book "Hearts Love" it was a romance book, that Spencer wasn't even remotely interested in so he put it to the side. Looking up he watched Garcia as she typed away at ridiculous speeds on her computer. Morgan had called and when they had finished their banter, she zoned out to the rest of the world. So Spencer sat in his corner, he had once tried to strike up conversation to ask what she was doing, but was shot down in flames, saying she was busy, and she needed to think. He sat there for hours, just staring at the colourless floor. He waited for the break in the typing and he hesitantly asked. "Penny?"

"Yeah honey?" he got a half interested reply.

"Master told me there was a library in here, can I go there?"

"Sure honey," came the distracted reply and so Spencer slipped out of the room. Looking up and down the corridor he and no idea where to go so he just started walking. Eventually he stopped and asked a kind looking lady where the library was and she seemed happy enough to show him.

Once inside he smiled at the rows and rows of books and got started going to the first row, pulling the first book off the bottom shelf and sat right there and started to read. Hours upon hours pasted and his stomach growled. Shuffling he put the tenth book back on the shelf and went in search of Garcia's office.

Finding it he knocked on the door, hearing no answer he hesitantly tried to open it. But it was locked. Panic settled in Spencer's stomach, he didn't know what to do so he knelt beside the door trying to make himself as small as possible. It was only a minute later that a panting Garcia came hurrying down the hall. "Oh Spencer there you are." She panted, "I went to the library to look for you but you weren't there and I was so worried."

Spencer flinched, "I'm sorry for scaring you, I won't do it again."

"Oh you're alright sweet cheeks, hey I'm going to lunch want to join me?"

Spencer nodded and he stood, following the woman into the office watching her grab a bag from the corner and handing him a zip lock bag.

Inside was a sandwich and some biscuits. "Thank you," he said and sat I the corner and ate. They ate in silence and he was just about to ask Garcia something when the phone rang and Rossi's voice came over.

"Hey Garcia is Spencer there?"

"Master," Spencer got up and he stood next to Garcia.

"Spencer, how are you?"

"I'm good Master," he looked up in surprise as Garcia stood patting him on the shoulder and left her office to give the young man privacy.

"How are you finding the Bureau?"

"The library is nice," Spencer answered.

Rossi chuckled, "Of course," he hesitated, "how are you finding Garcia's office."

"Miss Garcia is very nice Master, she just gave me lunch, but she doesn't talk much unless she is muttering to her computers."

Rossi chuckled again, "Well we are keeping her busy. I have to go Spencer, I just wanted to see how you were going. Garcia we need something else from you."

"Master she left the room, when we started talking, shall I get her for you?"

"Yes please."

Spencer stood and he opened the door finding Garcia outside the door looking at a file in her hands. "Spencer?" she looked up.

"Master wants to talk to you."

Spencer stood to the side and he watched as she went to phone and she started talking typing away quickly. He stayed silent till she hung up and he asked if he could go to the library again. It wasn't till very late that night did Garcia come to find him.

She led him from the library and out of the building he could tell she was extremely tired her shoulders hung and her eyes were black underneath. They drove in almost silence back to her apartment, it was only when they got there did she sort of brighten up. "You are one of the lucky ones Spencer, not many have gotten to enter my domain."

Spencer glanced around and couldn't resist smiling it was full of colours and little stuffed toys littered the cupboards and peered out from behind photo frames.

He watched Garcia yawn as she opened a cupboard and pulled out a sheet and a blanket. He quickly took them from her. "I am fine Penelope, I can make the couch up. You are tired why don't you get some sleep."

"Thanks Spencer," she yawned again and she went into her bedroom. He turned away and set the bed up. Quickly while Garcia was in the shower her changed and waited till the shower stopped and Garcia came out of the bathroom. He looked up from where he sat. "Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

Garcia murmured something and he took it as a yes. Getting up he turned the lights off. Waiting he stood still till his eyes adjusted to the dark and he made his way to the couch. Already he could hear the gently breathing of Garcia as she slept. He to closed his eyes and slept.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The same routine continued for several days. Getting up in the morning Spencer making breakfast even before Garcia had woken, then going into the BAU and her working on her computers as he read in the library. They would have lunch together and then he would you back to reading till came for him, they would then eat dinner and he would watch Garcia fall into her bed exhausted.

The call Spencer was waiting for finally came on the fifth day, he had just finished the first bay of books when Garcia came running in, they had caught the murder and the team were coming home. Happily Garcia packed her things up early and she took them back to her place. They ate fish and chips that Garcia had bought on the way home and then had an early night. Well Garcia did anyway.

He sat looking at the clock. Garcia had fallen asleep hours ago, he knew his Master had finished the case and he said that he was coming home that night. He tried to think how long it would take to fly from Jackson to here, but he didn't know the distance. Frowning he thought he had to find an atlas from somewhere. Blinking away sleep he packed his last shirt and stared at the clock again. Hours passed and his eyes began to drop and tears formed behind them. His master had promised that he would come and get him. "_when we get back I will come and get you straight away I promise". _He had promised but he didn't come Spencer knew enough that Jackson wouldn't be seven and a half hours away. His master hadn't come for him, he sobbed softly, and began to rock, his master had abandoned him.

Sleep didn't come for the rest of the night and he watched the sun break the darkness but it didn't break the cold feeling inside. He was becoming attached to Rossi but he was doing what his other masters did. THEY LIED. He shut himself down, he wasn't going to let himself care, he couldn't and wouldn't no more.

Finally he looked up at the clock, 6:15 he read. Wobbling he climbed to his feet and his legs feeling like jelly he moved to the kitchen and started breakfast. It wasn't long after Garcia woke to the smell of pancakes.

Getting up she dressed and found a large pile of pancakes on the kitchen table and Spencer cleaning up the dishes. "Spencer this looks scrumptious, why don't you come and eat with me."

Spencer shook his head, "Thank you Penny, but I am not hungry."

"You okay sweetie?"

Spencer put a fake smile on his face, "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh okay?" Garcia said not really convinced, something was off with her baby and she wanted to know why. She watched Spencer that morning ad she noticed his shoulder we even more stopped then usually and he didn't look up a lot, avoiding her gaze. She also noticed at one stage, even though he had a book in his hands he wasn't turning pages he just stared at the page.

It wasn't till just after eleven that Rossi showed up. Smiling he entered the apartment, Spencer grabbed his bag and walked over to him. "Master," he said bowing.

"Hey Spencer," Rossi smiled and nodded to Garcia. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"Any time, you know any time you go on a case I will be happy to look after Spencer." She laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "we had a great time didn't we?"

Spencer smiled and nodded, "Yes we did."

Rossi frowned slightly and looked questionably at Garcia, the woman just shrugged and Rossi pursed his lips. "Well why don't we get you home?"

Spencer picked up his bag, turned to Garcia thanked her and followed Rossi from the apartment in silencer and down to the car.

It wasn't till they were half-way home when Spencer spoke first. "What time did you get home?"

"It was roughly midnight when we touched down, why?" Rossi asked confused.

Spencer's shoulder's seemed to slump more. "No reason," he whispered.

Rossi pursed his lips and tried to think over what he had said to get this closed off reaction from Spencer. But he still couldn't think what it was and by the time he had gotten home he was still confused. Giving up on trying to think of it he placed his bag on the ground and turned to the young man. "What have I done Spencer? Please tell me, I don't want to hurt you deliberately or not. I have said or done something and I want to know so I can fix it."

Spencer looked down at the floor and shuffled awkwardly like he did know what to do. He whispered after a few moments. "You promised."

"What?" Rossi asked, "What did I promise?"

"You promised that when you got back you would come and get me but you didn't."

Rossi blinked confused for a moment he had after all just picked Spencer up from Garcia's. Then the realisation dawned on him. "I didn't pick you up straight away like I said." He shook his head. "Spencer it was midnight when we touched down. And it was hard for everyone and Garcia and I thought you would have been tired to so I went home and had some sleep and I would pick you up in the morning letting you get some sleep." He paused and looked at Spencer. "But you didn't sleep did you?"

Spencer shook his head and he started to cry. "I'm sorry Master, I just thought that you had left me, I don't want to be given away, not again."

Rossi went to him and pulled him into a hug. For the first time since he had bought him, he didn't feel the young man flinch and he just leaned into his arms. "I am not going to get rid of you Spencer. I will never sell you or give you away, you are staying with me until one of us is gone. I will probably die before you and I have already set it up in my will that Hotch will take care of you after me." He felt Spencer stiffen in his arms. "Spencer he is a very kind man, and he has a son of his own, he will never hurt you."

"Yes Master." Spencer straightened pulling out of Rossi's arms. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Crying and being silly."

"No Spencer, you are not being silly, you have been hurt by your past Masters too much to forget what had happened to you. But that part of your life is over now and I am going to take care of you." He picked up his case, "So what did you get up to while I was gone?"

"I read a lot," Spencer answered.

Rossi sighed he was starting to close himself off again and he hated it when the young man did that. But he was starting to open himself more and more even when the team was around and he was starting to loosen up and trusting in the him and the team. Hopefully it wouldn't be to long till he had Spencer's full trust.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Most days when Rossi went to work he would take Spencer with him and in just three months and he had read out the entire library at the BAU. He was now a common sight in the building and the entire staff, smiled as they watched him dart around corners with a book or two under each arm. No one still hadn't seen him read and he hoped to keep it that way. One of his last Master's that had caught him reading called him a liar when he said he could read that fast and he had whipped him. While most of his fear of the team had gone, the niggling fear of reprimand still existed. They team had been called out six times in the three months and he spent each time with Garcia. He enjoyed the team with Garcia, she even taught him how to use a computer.

Spencer sat reading his finger flying down the page, the library was silent, no one was inside it, suddenly a voice made him jump.

"Whoa slow down there kid, how many times have you read that book?"

Spencer looked up to see Morgan standing in the doorway. He shook his head and clutched the book to his chest. "I have only just started it, sir?"

"Spencer you aren't in trouble, you can call me Derek you know that." Morgan said softly, "Anyway I came to get you Garcia has put on a feast and insist that you are to sit beside her.

Spencer nodded and he went to put the book back on the shelf but Morgan stopped him. "You can take books from the library if you want. You can grab a few and bring them up to the main office, it has better lighting and you will have company if you want."

So carrying the book Spencer followed Morgan to the BAU. Following Morgan into the Ball pen a massive roar went up around him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY," the team and many other workers all yelled. Streamers and party poppers went off.

Spencer stood there wide eyed when Rossi walked over to him. "Happy birthday Spencer."

"It-it's my birthday?" he asked.

Rossi was slightly taken back when he heard that, "Yes it is."

"How- how old am I then?"

"You didn't know old you are?" Morgan asked shocked.

Spencer lowered his eyes to the floor, "I am a slave it doesn't matter what day we were born and my masters never informed me on what day it was or how old I am."

"Well you are twenty-two today," JJ said coming forward with a present in her hands. "Here Spence."

"For me?" he asked.

JJ laughed "Yes it is."

Gingerly he took it, carefully he opened in and inside was the DVD set collection of the old time Shakespeare movies.

"Rossi told me you like Shakespeare, so I thought you would like these."

Tears formed in Spencer's eyes, "Thank you, JJ."

"Oh hey Rossi?" Morgan called as he grabbed a box off his table, "Why didn't you tell us Spencer could read so fast it was amazing, he just zoomed from page to page.

Spencer froze, he gripped the DVD's tighter and his eyes slide to Rossi.

"I didn't know, what do you mean Spencer reads no faster that I do-" He started to hesitate at the end and realisation dawned over his face. "You hid it."

Spencer cowed, "I'm sorry Master," he whispered.

Trying to stop the tension in the air, Garcia giggled, "So how fast can you read?"

Spencer shrugged, "Quicker than the usual person."

"Can you show us?" Emily asked.

Spencer opened his book up to where he was after setting the DVD's on the table next to him. He started slow, the team watching him making him nervous, but as he got going into the argument, he forgot about them, and his eyes streamed down the page and paper started turning.

Rossi eventually had to stop him but putting his hand over the page.

Spencer blinked as he looked up at him, "Master?" he asked softly.

"That was amazing Spencer, why didn't you tell me?"

"My past master's thought I was trying to outdo them so they punished me and never let me read anything." Spencer shivered, "I remember it all too, well almost everything I read."

Tension formed over them again and this time Morgan broke it. "Okay, okay, my present next. Now I have already asked Rossi and he said it was fine to give it to you, here." He handed over a box with holes punched in it everywhere.

"And this goes with it," Hotch said handing over his present, with a smile. "But open Morgan's first otherwise it will give the surprise away."

Blinking Spencer opened the box and crooned. The entire team grinned when they heard the sound, for it was the first time a sound of affection had come out of him.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

A:N/ HEHEHEHEHEhe what's inside the box… you will just have to wait to find out next chapter. 10 cookies to who guesses correctly.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

NO NO NO NO NO - you all got it wrong it isn't a kitten or a puppy. Not one guessed it.

CHAPTER 18

He opened the box and inside was a small Carpet Python all curled up. He giggled and looked up seeing his Master smiling happier than ever.

Rossi's heart soared when he heard Spencer giggle, it was only soft, but it happened. He had been with the team for six months and he had smiled but not once did they hear him laugh, until today.

"Does she have a name?" Spencer asked.

Morgan shook his head, "No she doesn't why don't you think of one."

"Umm," Spencer pursed his lips, "Hmm, can I decide later?" he asked.

Morgan laughed, "Of course you can she is yours now."

Hotch chuckled, as he watched Spencer put the snake down almost reluctantly and picked up his gift, he watched as Spencer unravelled a "Complete Guide to Taking Care Of Your Pet Snake."

"Thank you," Spencer looked up at Hotch tears in his eyes, "Thank you all of you."

"Hey you haven't got our presents yet," Garcia put out.

"We weren't too sure what to get you," Emily said throwing her arm over Garcia's shoulders, "So naturally when we heard, what the men were up to, we had to get involved. You will find our gift in your room. It is a completely set up tank for you snake."

Spencer by this time was filled with so much joy he burst out crying and hugged the entire team, even Hotch to everyone's surprise. Spencer spun and went back to crooning over the snake. The team shared looks they all had the same thing in mind. Spencer was no longer the trembling man that knelt at Rossi's feet that day.

Rossi was just about to pull his present out for Spencer when every phone in the ball-pen went off. Spencer closed his eyes, and his shoulders hunched, he knew what that meant. Trouble.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He sat watched his pet explore her new home, Rossi had dropped him off several hours ago, he was trusted enough he could stay home and look after the place. Garcia offered him to stay with her, but preferred to stay home. But he was getting bored he had read all of the books that Rossi owned and he was only just half-way through the BAU library and he had found out there were three more in the building. Locking his pet up making sure she couldn't escape and he called Garcia. Rossi had given him a mobile with the entire team and a few others in it, so he could speed dial if he was ever in trouble.

"Spencer are you okay?" Garcia answered the phone worried.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could go with you to the office tomorrow?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"Sure thing hon, I will pick you up on the way to work."

"Thank you Penny," Spencer smiled and he hung up.

The rest of the day he spent cleaning.

CMMCMCMCCMCMCMCM

Early the next morning he sat out the front of the house and watched as Garcia's car pulled up. Together they drove to work and Spencer settled down into the library.

He was into his fifth book when the door at the back of the library opened. Spencer looked up startled as a man emerged carrying a stack of books. He had never in the few months he had been there to have seen anyone come in or out of that door. Beyond through the closing crack he could see an office. The middle aged man paused when he looked at him. "Hi, don't worry about me, I'm the new librarian, I work in library 3 but the board asked someone to clean the library and make sure all the books and in order, so I will be over here once to three times a week. They said it was hardly, used in the last two days you have been the only person in here except for two agents who called saying they wanted this or that book sent up."

The man set the books in his arms down, "Oh the name in Marcus, by the way," he held out his hand for Spencer and the young man shook it. "Spencer," he said.

The librarian nodded and returned to his work, going through the shelves, swapping a few books here and there and pulling others off and muttering about rough hands, as he set them on a trolley that had, "Mending" written in bold on it.

Marcus hardly said a word for the rest of the day, but Spencer could feel his gaze on him, but every time he looked up it was only a curiosity look.

Eventually Garcia came and got him and they went back home, Garcia saying she would pick him up again the same time tomorrow.

Like the day before he went back to the library to find Marcus already there working on the first row of shelves.

It was an hour in before Marcus spoke, "You're that slave aren't you?" He turned to look at Spencer. "Why your master doesn't take you with him is beyond me. You're damn cute." Marcus walked over to Spencer and placed his hands on either side of the chair and pressed in against Spencer.

"Ma-Master won't like you touching me," Spencer whimpered.

"I don't think your Master cares otherwise you would be with him." Marcus ran his fingers along Spencer's jaw line. "Come," he grabbed Spencer's forearms and lifted him off the chair, leading him to the back office. Closing the door behind him he threw Spencer across the room. "Don't make this pleasurable and fight me slave and I will tell your Master you have been offering your services to me asking me to fuck you, harassing me."

Spencer yipped as he bounced off the table holding his side tears began to course down his cheeks and slowly he fell to his knees his face bowed.

Marcus grinned when he saw Spencer give in. "What is the first rule that you slaves are taught."

"Always obey a freeborn unless Master has said otherwise." Spencer whispered.

"Has your Master said you are not to allow another man touch you and fuck you in an order?" Marcus asked.

Spencer froze but shook his head and he gave a sob that came from deep in his chest.

"_I am not going to hurt you Spencer. I will never raise a hand to you, I will never strike you in anyway. If you ever do anything wrong I will tell you what you did wrong and how it is to be fixed, but nothing more there will be no punishments, no chains, no floggers, no whips or cruel instruments that will twist and hurt you. I will not sleep with you, you will not be forced on by another person whilst you are in my care. I will give you proper clothing, I will not starve you or deny you water or any other needs you have. If you have any wants I will see them considered and you will get them if the want is reasonable. I will give you your own room, a bed to sleep in…."_

He had only said he would never be forced on by another person. And plenty of other times he had said similar things, but never was there a direct order to say he shouldn't allow another to touch him.

He gave another deep sob.

"I take that as a no," Marcus grinned. He walked past Spencer and to the chair behind the desk and sat down. "I want you to strip and give me a show."

Spencer wiped his eyes, _Always obey a freeborn unless Master has said otherwise, _he climbed to his feet and began to sway slowly he stripped down completely hesitating at his underwear. But he quickly lost them and he eyes Marcus off through his fringe.

Marcus twitched his finger, "Come here slave."

Spencer hesitated but moved to the man, till he stood in front of him. Marcus leered at him and leaned forward running his hand over his skin along his waist. "Such a pretty boy," he murmured. Spencer flinched under the touch. Marcus reclined his chair and opened his fly pulling himself out.

"Sit, on it and give me a good ride, slave."

Spencer shivered as he climbed up on top of Marcus his thighs spread on either side of his hips. "Please sir, any lube?"

Marcus slapped his arse, "No you flinch under my touch and hesitated to sit on me, you are a slave and you should be eager for a cock in your ask, pummelling away inside of you." He grabbed Spencer's hips, "Now sit."

Spencer chocked back a cry, he had not been fucked for several months and without lube he was going to hurt bad. Reaching down he grabbed Marcus's cock and lined him up, a quick swipe of a finger spread the pre-cum around the head before he sat meeting his hole with the head of the cock. Biting his lip he wiggled, the pressure built but he was having trouble with no stretching or lube. "Please sir," Spencer opened his eyes he hadn't realised he had closed. "Please it has been so long, can I stretch myself, I won't be able to get you into me."

Marcus, gave an angry humph, "I have to do everything myself." He grabbed Spencer's hips and lifted him spinning him and slammed him up against the table, forceful hands bent the thin body over his desk. Grabbing himself he lined up with the hole and began to push. It took a fast and quick thrust to break the resistance and he slid slowly inside. He threw his head back and moaned, his hand moving up to cover Spencer's mouth.

Spencer yelped as he was turned and thrown over the table, he knew he would have bruises on his hips in the morning. He felt Marcus line up behind him, a sharp thrust was followed by immense pain as the cock forced its way inside of him. He let out a sharp scream as he was torn into, but it was muffled by Marcus's hand.

A:N/ Started off so well to with Spencer all happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

HI NO I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THIS IS FIC. **IMPORTANT NOTICE. **I am going away for a month and I will not forget this fic I promise. I am going to Africa for a month (YEAH) and I leave today because of this I will post a DOUBLE chapter for you. I will see you when I get back.

CHAPTER 19

Spencer was sore his mid-drift ached, he shuffled in the chair. Garcia looked across to him worried look on her face.

"Something wrong hon?"

Spencer shook his head, "I'm fine Penny."

They stopped outside the front of Rossi's house and he smiled. "Thank you Penny."

"That's okay hon, hey don't forget Rossi and the rest of the team will be home in a few hours."

"I remember," Spencer watched her drive off and he limped up to the house. Letting himself in, he went straight to the bathroom and stripped down. Jumping into the shower he touched the inside of his thighs and they were covered in dried blood and cum. Gingerly he cleaned himself down, his entrance swollen and tender. With the last swipe of the cloth he sobbed and fell to his knees the hot water streaming over his back as he sobbed, his body wracking with his cries. Eventually he cried himself out and he crawled from the shower. Drying off he changed into boxers and went to the living room. Intending to stay up and wait for his Master he fell asleep curled up, facing the door.

CMMCMCMCMCM

Rossi opened the door and closed it as quietly as he could he smiled as he saw Spencer. Putting his things down he grabbed a blanket and wrapped the young man up, leaving him there, he looked so peaceful. After a quick shower he too joined Spencer in slumber land.

CMCMCMCMCMCCMCM

The clock chimed 12 midday when Rossi looked up to see Spencer still sitting in the corner, "Why haven't you gone to the library yet you are usually in there by now?"

Spencer looked up and a dread enveloped inside him. "I-it is a good book Master."

Rossi chuckled, "Well don't let me stop you from reading."

Spencer looked at Rossi as he went back to work, "Master?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hmmm?"

Spencer, paused, "It's okay."

He went back to his paperwork but smiled as he saw from the corner of his eye, Spencer slipping out, book in tow.

Spencer trembled as he opened the door to the library.

"I was beginning to think you had stood me up slave," Marcus stood in the doorway to the office. "Come on in and entertain me, thoughts of you kept me up all night."

Spencer walked across the room, placing his book on a chair as he went. Like last time, Marcus locked the door behind him. He motioned for Spencer to lose his clothes and so he stripped.

Spencer just shred his last layer of clothing when rough hands grabbed his hips. "Wait," he whimpered. "I can show you a good time I promise." He tickled his fingers up the man's chest and Marcus nodded. The man let go of his hips and he turned and knelt while dragging him fingers back down, till they hit his belt. Quickly he undid it and then the pants pulling out Marcus's cock. Leaning forward he began to lick and suck on it. He closed his eyes, opened his throat and sucked the hard rod of flesh down deep into his throat.

"Fuck!" Marcus muttered above him and his hands knotted themselves into his hair and held him onto his cock.

Spencer swallowed and his skin crawled, but he rather his mouth than another painful cock thrusting its way inside of him. However he didn't get his way, Marcus just started to use his mouth hard when he pulled out. "Over the table slut."

Spencer gave Marcus an horrified look, but quickly climbed to his feet and he bent himself over the table, he was just happy that his saliva would now be some form of lube that he didn't get last time.

The man lined up behind him and thrust home. Spencer gasped and sobbed as the man rocked behind him, but his saliva and the fucking from the other day stretched him. He bit his lip to stop the whimpers from escaping him mouth. A hand entwined its way into his hair and pulled his head back. "Such a good slut," Marcus whispered in his ear.

Spencer shuddered and closed his eyes, trying to put what was happening to him aside and imagined he was anywhere but what was happening to him right then.

Finally the man grunted and felt the hot fluid fill him, burning at his still torn insides. He lay there panting, he heard Marcus pull up his pants behind him and chuckle, "Did I wear you out whore. Surely you are able to take more than that."

Spencer waited for the man to leave the room and close the door only then he stood, limping he moved to his clothes. Wincing he pulled on his clothes. Slowly he made his way back outside, he moved back out towards his Master's office.

By the time he got there, he found the team racing out the door. Rossi saw him, "Oh Spencer there you are, we have been called out, we have a case. Garcia said she will look after you." Rossi began to walk off.

"Master," Spencer whimpered. "Please."

Rossi turned, "I need to go Spencer."

"Take me with you please," he begged.

"I am sorry Spencer, I can't, look kiddo I need to go," he hugged the man and jogged following the rest of the team.

Spencer began to tremble, he whimpered and limped to Rossi's office, he stayed there till Garcia came to drop him off at home.

Garcia offered to pick him up the next day to take him to the office with her. But he refused saying he rather stay home. That day whilst making himself lunch the phone rang. Thinking it was Rossi he answered it.

"Oh Spencer," came a drawling voice. Spencer shivered it was Marcus, "you have been avoiding me, if you don't come to the library tomorrow and every day after I will tell you Master all those interesting things about you. What do you say Spencer?"

"Yes, yes sir," Spencer whimpered.

Once he stopped shivering he called Garcia asking her to pick him up tomorrow.

The rest of the day he twitched at everything. And he got almost no sleep that night.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Shivering he opened the door to the library and there Marcus was waiting for him, the man led him into the office and had his way with him again and after Spencer would hole himself up in Rossi's office. The same thing happened for the next three days. On the third day Marcus had actually come looking for him, his disguise was a heap of new books had come in and he took him back to the library. The fourth day after his 'visit' to the library he holed himself up in Hotch's office, it was the next safest place to hide.

Spencer curled up in the corner of the couch tears streaming from the corner of his eyes. His eyes were locked onto the inside of his wrist. It was covered in bite marks. Just then the door opened and Hotch walked through. Spencer looked up and Hotch frowned, "Spencer what are you doing in here? Are you alright?" He stopped when he saw the tears that ran down Spencer's checks.

"I'm fine sir," Spencer sat up scrubbing at his eyes wincing.

"Something is obviously not fine Spencer, no one cried for nothing and nor do they wince when they sit up." Hocth crouched in front of him so he was smaller than the younger man. "Someone has hurt you, haven't they?"

Spencer whimpered and cried more, shaking his head rapidly.

"Spencer," Hotch leaned in closer, "Please don't lie to me."

Spencer winced and shivered.

"I know something is wrong and I can't help you if you don't tell me," Hotch continued, "I will put a stop to it, even if it is Rossi."

Spencer looked up and shook his head fast his eyes wide, "No Master is kind, Master has never hurt me, he doesn't even look at me that way."

"Okay, okay," Hotch put his hand up, "So is there anyone else?"

Spencer hesitated and he shuffled in his seat.

"There is, Spencer you know better than to try and lie to an profiler, you hesitated, you shuffled in your seat, you avoid looking at me in the eyes." Hotch put his hand under his chin and lifted his head. "You will find no pain at the ends of my hands, I will look after you, Dave has told me that you know I will look after you in case anything has happened. I can stop what is happening I just got to know a name."

Spencer looked into those dark eyes and he opened his mouth and in an tiny voice he answered, "He made me promise, not to say anything, otherwise he would tell Master that I begged and harassed him for it." Spencer lowered his eyes and his shoulders hunched more the shame he was feeling was churning inside of him.

"Who Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"The librarian, Marcus." Spencer whispered.

Hotch rubbed Spencer's back gently. "Do you want me to get Dave?"

Spencer froze, "Will he be angry with me?" He asked timidly.

"No Spencer," Hotch answered softly, he pulled out his mobile, even though Rossi was only in the office next door he didn't want to leave Spencer alone.

"Hey Aaron you haven't seen Spencer have you?" Rossi asked when he picked up to phone.  
"He is with me in my office, with me." Hotch answered.

"What is he doing in there?" Rossi asked as he was walking up the stairs.

"Just come okay," Hotch hung up the phone and only a few seconds after the door opened but it was Morgan.

"Hey man I was just letting you know I am heading off- Spencer?" Morgan asked confused. "Why are you crying?"

Spencer shivered and shook his head as huddled into himself more.

"Find out what?" Rossi asked as he walked through the open door. "Spencer?" he said when he saw the young man on the couch and went over to him.

Hotch got up out of the way and Rossi crouched down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

Spencer shivered.

"Spencer do you want me to tell them?" Hotch asked softly.

Spencer nodded softly.

"Spencer has been raped, by a man named Marcus." Hotch said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Morgan roared.

Spencer whimpered and he huddled back into his chair terrified, he looked straight into Rossi's eyes and he saw sadness there. Rossi stood and Spencer panicked. "No master please, I am sorry," he scrambled off the couch and knelt down in front of him, his hands clutched at the front of Rossi's shirt and whimpered, "Please, I didn't want it, he said he would tell you that I begged for it, but I didn't not once, I didn't want it."

"So it has happened more than once?" Rossi asked.

Spencer nodded "Seven times."

"Spencer why, why didn't you tell me, or any of us."

Spencer lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Rossi sighed and dropped to his knees and hugged Spencer.  
"You have no reason to be sorry, It is I who should be sorry this should never of happened to you."

Morgan and Hotch left the two men to themselves.

"Follow me," Hotch said, and he and Morgan walked down to the library.

Marcus looked up and grinned as the two men walked in, "What books are you after, I can get them in a second."

Hotch stared at him, "You are to leave my team alone."

"Hotch is this him?" Morgan asked.

"You're team?" Marcus asked confused.

"You have violated and raped one of the members of my team upon several occasions." Hotch had to put his arm out to stop Morgan from tackling the man. "You are to stay away from my team."

"So the slut told did he, well did he tell you begged me for it, harassing me, stripping in front of me, asking me to take h-" he cut off in a gargle as Morgan got hold of him and shoved him up against the nearest bookshelf.

"You are to report to Erin Strauss's office first thing in the morning, where you actions against Spencer will be brought to her attention." Hotch continued.

"Tomorrow is my day off sorry Agent," Marcus grinned.

Hotch glowered and came in close, "You will be there." Marcus cowed under the intense gaze of the man.

He nodded softly as much of Morgan's arm let him.

"Morgan let him go," Hotch only said and he turned and went out the door, not wanting to see what Morgan was going to do or say.

"You had better watch yourself, if you go anywhere near Spencer again, you will wish you had never been born." Morgan shoved harder and Marcus bounced off the bookshelf and hit the ground when Morgan let him go. Morgan joined Hotch outside and the went back to the BAU.

CMCMCM

"Why did you let him touch you Spencer? I would have backed you if you said no." Rossi asked.

"The first rule of slavery is to always obey your Master. The second rule is 'Always obey a freeborn unless Master has said otherwise', you never said I wasn't to allow another to touch me, so I had to let him do what he wanted to me." Spencer shuffled.

The horror Rossi felt inside him was horrendous, he had caused this, he had allowed this to happen. "Oh Spencer, I am so sorry, so sorry," he hugged Spencer harder. "I am going to fix this I promise." He held the younger man at arms length, "I you don't want it you are to never ever, let another man or woman or any individual to touch you physically or sexually."

The relief in Spencer's eyes told him he had been wanting to hear those words for a long time.

CMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next day, Marcus sat with Hotch beside him, Rossi next to him and Spencer knelt on the floor hiding behind the man's legs. In front of them Strauss listened in to everyone's tales, even letting Spencer talk.

"Mr Saunderland, believe that you have indeed been using Agent Rossi's property and you are banned from the BAU floor and you are to keep your distance from not only Agent Rossi but his property as well.

"That is not enough," Rossi snapped.

"I am sorry David, but he is a slave." Strauss turned to Marcus, "Mr Saunderland you are free to go."

Spencer bowed his head, he hadn't expected anymore.

"Well it is not enough, Spencer is coming with us from now one, I am never leaving him hear alone by himself again."

"You can't do that David." Strauss said.

Rossi stood, "He is my property like you said I can do what I want with him."

Together the three left Strauss's office.

"You are not going to be left alone again Spencer, you will join us on every case now."


	20. Chapter 20

Title: What matters most.

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

CHAPTER 20

That afternoon they were all curled up in front of the TV at Rossi's place. Spencer had brought his python out and was showing everyone.

"So did you pick a name yet Spencer?" Morgan asked.

Spencer smiled and nodded, "Her name is Aceso."

Emily blinked, "Where did you get that name from?"

Spencer shivered and he shrunk in on himself, they didn't like it. "Aceso is the daughter of the Roman god of healing Asclepius. And the sign of healing is a snake entwined around a staff and I thought it was a good choice. Aceso is the goddess of the healing process."

Emily smiled, "It is a beautiful name."

"Hey can I hold her," Hotch asked holding his hands out

Spencer handed her over and Rossi motioned him over to him. Spencer walked over to him a confused look in his eyes.

"I didn't have a chance to give this to you on your birthday, so here, Happy Birthday son." Rossi handed over a rectangle shaped box.

Opening it he saw the cover of an Romeo and Juliet edition. Happiness swelled inside of him. "Thank you," he hugged Rossi and raced back over to Hotch got Aceso off his and did a very fast walk back into his room.

"Well I guessed he liked the book," Garcia said.

Rossi chuckled, "I doubt I will be seeing him again in the next few hours, he will probably read it about three times.

Spencer spent the afternoon reading the parts he had missed, the pages torn from his old book. Enjoying in the moment of peace.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next case was sooner than what they expected and the moment JJ came walking through the BAU they all knew it was going to be a bad one.

Thirty minutes later they sat in the jet, on their way.

"We have been called into Tucson in Arizona, the police have recovered previously a warehouse that was suspicious with the illegal immigrants from Mexico. After they raided the place they found this in the backroom." JJ clicked a button and the team winced when they saw three men hanging upside down, with their intestines draping from their stomachs dangling to the floor. "The man have still not identified but are definitely Mexican, and they were severely tortured and they died from blood loss from a opened stomach."

"A person can survive for three days with their stomach cut open, given the right situation," Spencer peeped up from where he knelt beside Rossi.

Morgan grimaced, "One painful way to die."

"The police believe that it may have been a turf war, or fighting between locals over the land, until this morning." JJ clicked another button.

The picture that came up was horrendous, the room was covered in blood and bodies were everywhere. "They are still counting and last I heard they were up to seventy-nine, and they haven't even hit the tip yet."

"Seventy-seven, where did they get all these people?" Emily asked, "Surely word would have gone around by now to avoid that crossing point."

"That is why we're being called in, the police no longer think it may be a turf war, they don't even know where to start. "Tucson, has never seen something like this before."

"I don't think anyone has," Rossi muttered.

Spencer looked up at Rossi and saw the sad look on his face and put his chin on his thigh and looked up at him with a soft smile.

Rossi looked down and smiled at the attempt Spencer was trying to get him to cheer up. Putting his hand on Spencer's head, he ran his fingers through his hair as he head the report from the first warehouse of killings.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Three cars waited for them at the airport and the officers drove them to the taped off warehouse. Nearly an hour away. (I don't live in America so not sure I am making this up.) Hotch and the rest of the team climbed out of the cars and they were greeted by a the Sherriff, "Names Sam Nest, I am the Sherriff of the area, you must be the FBI agents."

JJ shook the man's hands, "I am Jeareu we spoke on the phone, these are Agents, Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi and that is Spencer."

Spencer smiled from where he half hid behind Rossi.

"The kid is probably better off waiting out here, it –it's a mess in there," Nest said hesitantly at the end.

"He comes in with us, he might see something that we don't, Spencer has some – unique experiences." Rossi said.

"Okay," the Sherriff, shrugged, "I hope you have strong stomachs."

He led them into the first set of doors of the warehouse.

The tables were lined with tools, all shiny and silver, there were hammers, pliers, saws and others that made Spencer shiver. But he knew that they were just for show. He looked around watching the team look over the room.

"Can we get a DNA test done of these, they might bring up something on them? Morgan asked.

"There, there for show," Spencer said softly.

"What?" Morgan turned to him along with the rest of the team.

"How do you know that?" Rossi asked.

"There, there shiny the ones that people actually use for torture are – they get rusty spots on them from the blood." Spencer stumbled over his words.

"How do you know that?" Morgan asked.

Spencer lowered his eyes to the ground and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Oh, sorry man," Morgan looked sorry, "I shouldn't have asked sorry."

Spencer shifted again hugging his midsection.

_He laid on the bench, his arms and legs stretched taunt to make the shape of an X. His body already ached, electrical pulses ran through his body erratically. His body shuddered and he screamed his throat aching, sore and rough from his cries. His master laughed from the corner. "Getting tired are we pet? We have only just started." Spencer turned his head, on the wall, tools of every kind covered it some black and covered in rust others covered in dried blood and several the blood was still a vibrant red and dripping running lines down the wall. It was his blood. His Master came into view, with a rope and bucket in his hands. He clenched his eyes closed as he began to tie the end of the rope around his genitals and swung the bucket over a beam. Of all the tortures his Master enjoyed this one had to be the one he hated the most. His master would fill the bucket with weights till his genitals were pulled far from his body then he would hit him with a swat till his penis began to bleed. Only then would he line up behind him and begin to fuck him. Each thrust would pull at the rope and tear another scream from him. When his Master finished only then would the rope be removed the torture would then continue, often going till he passed out from sheer exhaustion, especially if his master got the machines out._

Spencer shuddered and hugged himself tighter, the machines would leave him sore for days after, god how he hated them. The team continued going through the rooms finding more and more torture equipment, til they came to a dead end.

"That's where the gruesome stuff is, this is the second place we found in the last two days. When we uncovered this one I knew we needed help," the detective said.

Emily looked through the door and paled. Spencer watched the rest of the team go over and have a look, he watched some of the most experienced people in crimes and horrific deaths turn pale, and baulk away from it.

Curious Spencer walked over and looked in before Rossi could stop him. The room was the same as the others they had walked through, four tables and tools lining the walls. Unlike the other ones however it was painted in blood. The blood was dry and stained everything the walls, the floor and even the ceiling. The tables were especially covered. It was the tables that held the gruesome smell, a body lay on each one, if that was what you would call what was left bodies. The corpses were dismembered. The heads were gone the arms and legs missing, scattered around the room on the floor. All that was left was a torso on the bench. Spencer couldn't see the heads on the ground, his eyes followed the ropes that suspended a fifth corpse from the rafters, there he found the heads. The five missing were mounted on steel spikes there lifeless eyes staring down at the doorway. But they weren't alone. The entire ceiling was lined with skulls, most still rotting in various stages, some the flesh oozed off the bone, others just a few fibres was all that was left. A few were just bone, browned from the decayed flesh that once clung to it. On a quick count he guessed there was a hundred skulls lining the ceiling with room still to spare. "There is a second door on the other side," he said softly, looking back to his Master. To find the team staring at him strangely.

"HOW CAN YOU LOOK AT THAT SO CALMLY?" the Sherriff asked, "Most of my men lost their lunches when they saw this.

Spencer looked at Rossi who nodded, he wanted the question answered himself.

"This isn't the first time I have seen something like this. "One of my past Master's liked to buy female slaves and get them pregnant he would then cut them open when they were a day or so before birth and pull the baby out of the womb, and he would laugh as he tore the insides of the mother, till she died, he would them completely gut her and them he would make me, cut was left up and then, freeze the meat and I would then have to cook it at a later time for him to eat it."

"What happened to the baby?" Emily asked.

Spencer looked sad, "If it survived he would sell it back to the system, if it died, it made his favourite casserole dish."

The officers looked sick at some of them actually had to leave the room.

The room was silent till, Hotch cleared his throat. "There isn't much we can do here let the forensic team in here so they can do their job."

"They're going to earn their pay packets today." Morgan said.

"How did they get away with this for so long?" Emily asked and it went unanswered as they left the room.

CMCMCCMCMCMCMCM

"Do you have any records of who owns the property Sherriff?" Morgan asked looking around.

"No, the place is- was abandoned years ago, I remember playing here as a kid, no one knows who used to own it." Nest watched the team look around.

"We'll get our tech on it she might find something," Morgan picked up his cell and dialled in Garcia.

"It's defiantly quiet enough and I would guess not many people, would come around this way." Emily looked around at the rolling hills.

"With the Mexican border being just over those hills, not many people come out this way anymore. And this is one of the less patrolled areas," Nest added.

"Someone knew that then," Morgan muttered.

"Well we know why they chose this place, isolated, no one accidently coming across them, and no one to hear the screaming." Rossi said, "But why these people?"

"that's simple, they're easy prey" Emily said.

"They come over in the night, and our unsub takes them by surprise," Hotch pointed out to the hills, "they are the perfect place for an ambush in the dark."

"One UNSUB, it seems unlikely, we are probably looking at a team."

Spencer stood a little way from Rossi, he could hear the team throw ideas back and forth between each other, but he didn't really listen. The second door on the other side of the room bugged him, it reminded him to much of a another time with another Master.

"Excuse me sir," Spencer went over to the Sherriff, "Have you looked through the other door yet?"

Rossi stopped and watched Spencer talk to the Sherriff. "Spencer is something wrong?" he asked when he saw the Sherriff shake his head.

"Master," Spencer turned to Rossi, "The second door in the room with all the bodies, it reminds of a room I was put into once. They take you through the room filled with horrors and tie you in a second one just beside so you can hear all the screams of the others being tortured. And it makes you terrified every time the door opens, afraid that they were coming after you next. There might be someone on the other side of the door, tied up."

"Are you sure of this Spencer?"

Spencer looked uncertain, "No, but if someone is on the other side they may be in trouble."

The Sherriff, rounded on some of the forensic team, "I need a space, cleared so we can get to the second door, it is an immediate priority."

The men and women nodded and went back inside after putting their bags of evidence into the back of the fridge van.

Ten minutes later with the team suitably suited in Kevlar, just in case they moved into the blood stained room. Spencer knelt outside the first room, Rossi telling him firmly not to come inside. He watched as the team tried to skirt the piles of blood and tissue, Emily slipped in one pile and paled as Morgan caught her. Nodding her thanks to Morgan she let the man go in front of her. Morgan stood in front of the door his gun up and he nodded at Hotch who opened the door for him. Charging through he was assaulted by first the smell of human excrements. Next he saw even more bodies, chained. "Guys we got more bodies in here." He kept his gun out as he walked into the room more. A scared whimper made him pause, shushing the others he waited, "Hello?" he called.


	21. Chapter 21

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

A:N/ Sorry this has taken so long to get to you, I only just back from Africa 2 weeks ago and had to sort out everything with my new job at work. But enough of that and enjoy the chapter.

CHAPTER 21

_Ten minutes later with the team suitably suited in Kevlar, just in case they moved into the blood stained room. Spencer knelt outside the first room, Rossi telling him firmly not to come inside. He watched as the team tried to skirt the piles of blood and tissue, Emily slipped in one pile and paled as Morgan caught her. Nodding her thanks to Morgan she let the man go in front of her. Morgan stood in front of the door his gun up and he nodded at Hotch who opened the door for him. Charging through he was assaulted by first the smell of human excrements. Next he saw even more bodies, chained. "Guys we got more bodies in here." He kept his gun out as he walked into the room more. A scared whimper made him pause, shushing the others he waited, "Hello?" he called._

There was the whimper again, it was so quiet you almost couldn't hear it. With his gun first he walked over to the corner he heard the sound come from. Getting closer with his eyes adjusting to the gloom he saw a curled up ball in the corner, wary eyes watching him. "Hey, its okay, it's okay," he put the gun away, "You're safe now, my name is Derek Morgan I am with the FBI, I am here to get you out of here."

As he got closer he started to tell the person was male, Mexican and roughly in his mid thirties. The man shrank and cowered, when he moved, Morgan could hear the clank of metal. He could also see a ball of steel gagging the man. "JJ, Emily, I think you need to come up here," he said softly.

Emily came forward and saw the man, "Morgan," she said softly, "The others we checked them all, they are dead."

A gargled sob came from the man and he cowered more, his words muffled by the gag. But it was obvious he was pleading.

"Hey," JJ crooned and she crouched and went over to him along with Emily. Together they managed to convince him to let them take off the gag. When it fell from his mouth the first thing he did was start to plead, in Mexican.

(_Please, don't hurt me please, don't kill me.) _the man trembled. (AN: I don't know Mexican so I am going to put Mexican in brackets.)

(It is okay, we aren't going to hurt you, we are with the police, we are the good guys, we are going to get you out of here and to a hospital where people are going to look after you and make you better) JJ said softly.

The man looked scared between them, he nodded and he pulled his arms out of his lap. Shackles encased his wrists.

Morgan went back to the door, "We need bolt cutters in here." He waited there watching the women talking to the man. Eventually a bolt cutter was handed to him. Moving over to the man he watched as eyes watched him but he still held his hands up. Setting the bolt cutters in place he cut through the chains easily.

"Can you stand?" he asked softly, after he gave the cutters to another officer.

The man looked up at him and nodded, he coughed "Yes," he let out a hesitant word.

Emily and JJ grabbed either side of his arms and helped him stand. But the moment he got his feet under him he collapsed. Morgan lunged forward and grabbed hold him around his chest.

"Sorry, sorry," the man whimpered.

"Its okay," Morgan hushed him. "I'm going to pick you up and carry you outside now okay?"

The man nodded. Morgan crouched and gathered the man up under his legs and carried him from the room. He could feel the man flinch when they went through the red soaked room. He buried his head into his shoulder. He allowed it knowing that he would have probably heard some of the terrors that would have happened.

Spencer watched silent as Morgan carried the man out and placed him on the floor in the middle of the room where he was immediately surrounded by paramedics. But he frowned he knew something was wrong, something about this man was not right.

Rossi smiled at Spencer as he entered the room after Morgan. "Nice work Spencer."

Spencer smiled slightly at the compliment, but went back to staring at the man who was being worked on. His clothes were threadbare and covered in filth which was expected. But it was the colour of days old blood and he wasn't scared of the agents or the men touching him, and constantly saying thank you.

"Come, we're going to follow the ambulance to the hospital and when the doctors are finished with him, I am going to ask him a few questions," he started to walk down the hall following the paramedics.

Four hours later they sat in the room of the man in the hospital.

"What's your name?"

"Ramon Hart," the man whispered.

"Hi Ramon," Rossi leaned forward. "I am just going to ask you a few questions when you want me to stop just say so and we can wait till you are ready."

Ramon nodded, "I didn't see much," he said softly.

"Anything you can tell us will help." Rossi smiled, "How did you get into the warehouse?"

"I was trying to cross the border," he paused and fidgeted.

"It's okay, please continue."

"I just got over the border I was with my friends there was eleven of us, only,' he choked, "their all dead." He sobbed, "They – they killed them all."

Rossi waited in silence as the man cried, finally he coughed and he wiped his eyes, "Sorry," he whispered.

"Its okay," Rossi said, "Do you want to continue?"

Ramon nodded and he swallowed, "It was night, they surrounded us and we ran, but they got us all, they gagged and bound us and they took us into the room, they kept us in the dark. I didn't even see them really it was too dark, but they were white. They would take us one by one and – I – could hear them screaming. – They – they laughed at us and tormented us. – They – they left we last I thought I was going to die, thank you, thank you."

Rossi nodded and asked, "Do you have anyone to stay with on this side of the border?"

"Yes, my uncle lives on this side, he was the person I was trying to get to, before I was captured."

Spencer sat there listening to the man in silence, something about this man was annoying him, he didn't like him, he could almost feel the lies the man was spewing, sure he showed fear and a lot of it. Every time Rossi moved the man would flinched and he cried quite believable.

"How – how long were you in the warehouse for?" Spencer asked softly.

Rossi looked at Spencer in surprise, the young man almost never asked a direct question to the victims.

"I don't know, It was always dark. It had to be at least a week though."

"Always in chains?"

The man nodded.

Spencer nodded and smiled at him.

Lowering his head he stared at the man's arms to where the red marks showed, but already they were fading.

Rossi finished asking a few questions when the doctor walked in. He thanked the man and handed him a card. They waited outside till the doctor was finished with the man.

When the doctor came out he stopped and talked to them. "I will keep him in over night, but except for some slight dehydration and lack of food he is fine, I have given him some things for the rashes and the marks on his arms, but they will fade in a few days. He is quite lucky from what I have heard has happened to him."

Rossi nodded, "He is to have a police escort and they will take him to a safe place."

The doctor nodded and thanked him before walking off.

Spencer knelt at Rossi's feet, the rest of the team sat around the table they were throwing ideas at each other.

"Dave how did the interview with the man go?" Hotch asked.

"It went as well as expected, he had more than one captor, but couldn't say how many there were, nor could he say what they may have looked like because he didn't get to see their faces. Him and his group were trying to cross the border when they were captured. He was kept in the room behind the horror room. His friend were all the first to be killed the man said that he was to be the next day." Rossi said.

"I don't trust him" Spencer said suddenly.

The entire team fell silent and Rossi and Hotch looked down on Spencer on the floor.

"Why is that?" Hotch asked curious because Spencer often didn't comment on cases, and if he did it was usually just to Rossi in a quiet moment.

Spencer shuffled. "Some things don't add up, to me."

"Like what?" Morgan asked.

Spencer shuffled again, "I have been tortured by some of my Masters," Rossi dropped his hand onto Spencer's head and ran his fingers through his hair. "After you are scared of any touch, not even another slave can bring you comfort you don't want to be handled. Hands mean pain and you don't want it. He was to relieved to be let go and handled."

"Spencer," Emily said, "he wasn't tortured, just shackled in the room."

Spencer nodded, "That is another thing, the shackles should have left more marks than that," he lifted his hands up and shook back the sleeves of his shirt. There on his wrists the team could see white scars that encircled his wrists. Rossi and the others had seen them quiet often and he never really wanted to ask what happened. "I got these from just hanging in chains after just two days. He should have marks that will be permanent not marks that will go away with some cream and time."

Hotch shook his head, "Spencer he wasn't hanging he didn't have his full weight o the chains and I'm guessing that you didn't get any medical attention on your wrists when you were let go, with today's medical knowledge they can fix a lot of things."

Spencer just nodded and bowed his head. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with them. His eyes fell on the scars and his fingers lightly rubbed them as the team continued discussing the case. Disgusted at the sight of them he pulled down his sleeves. Doing his watch up over the material, Morgan often laughed at him over that, but it made sure the sleeve stayed down hiding the many scars that he had.

The team continued talking late into the night and he fell asleep on the ground beside Rossi, till the man woke him and they went to their room for the night.

The next morning revealed that the cops had taken Ramon to his brothers and they refused to keep the police guard. But the officer said that the man remembered something.

Rossi got off the phone and looked at the team. "Ramon has remembered something and he asks that we go to him."

Hotch stood, "We'll all go, I have a few questions I want to ask and even though he hasn't wanted to keep the police escort I want you JJ and Morgan to stay with him and his cousin. He is an illegal immigrant and the police shouldn't have left him in the first place, also that if anything should happen like him remembering anything else, you two will be there straight away."

JJ and Morgan nodded and everyone moved to the cars.

Forty-five minutes later they sat in the dining room of Thomas Robson. Ramon was saying he remembered some faces, just and he was describing them and he team was writing them down, especially when he mentioned a tattoo for one man.

"Are you close to finding them?" Thomas asked.

Hotch nodded, "With this information it will help a lot. We know that they are white and they are reasonably young in their forties or under and that they run in pack. We also they know that they run only run along the Mexican border. Those that we have been able to identify so far from any of the two buildings that have been found have always been Mexicans that have been killed."

Thomas nodded, "Is Ramon allowed to stay here until the men have been found, till they come for him for immigration?"

Hotch nodded, "At the moment Ramon is the only person that has survived to tell that tale so he will stay in the country till the case is finished."

"I'm sorry, but is it alright if I use the bathroom?" JJ asked.

Thomas nodded, "I will show you where it is." JJ followed the man down the hall and around the corner out of the sight of the rest of the team. "He has changed," Thomas shook his head, "I used to visit him in Mexico he was such a happy person, he was always smiling, I haven't seen him smile once since he had gotten here."

JJ smiled, she placed her hand on his arm "He will smile again one day, just give him time."

Thomas smiled "Thank you" he whispered.

JJ nodded and went into the bathroom, finishing she washed her hands and opened the door. Looking up she stopped three guns were pointing at her head.


	22. Chapter 22

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

CHAPTER 22

_JJ nodded and went into the bathroom, finishing she washed her hands and opened the door. Looking up she stopped three guns were pointing at her head. _

"Now honey," Thomas grinned, "Not a word or you all die here in this house."

JJ nodded and the two new men she had never seen moved up beside him and one of them moved behind her gathering her hands and binding them together.

While he did that Thomas moved up to her, he placed the barrel of the gun against her forehead, "Now you are to do everything that we ask and we will let you live." He looked up and the man her and the man nodded. Grinning Thomas grabbed JJ and placed his hand over her mouth silencing any sound that she may make and shoved her along the corridor, his gun pressed into her neck. Just before he rounded the corner he nodded to his two men and the spun around the corner. "Everyone, put your hands up in the air and make no other moves. You go for your gun she dies."

Spencer's head shot up with the rest of the team when the man came around the corner with JJ, Hotch stood with the others their hands on their guns. He looked around as more men came out of the surrounding rooms with their guns all trained on each of them. They were surrounded by ten men, even Ramon had come to his feet with a gun coming from the middle of his back under his shirt.

"Put the weapons on the ground and kick them away from you." Thomas ordered.

Hotch looked around to everyone else and nodded, they all put their guns on the ground and kicked them towards Thomas.

"Now put your hands on top of your head and don't move." Thomas ordered.

Spencer shivered, he edged back around the edge of the lounge chair and hunched down. He didn't want this, he was scared, these were the men that were responsible for all those vicious killings, he wasn't scared for himself but he was scared that the team was going to be brutally murdered.

Rossi glared at Thomas as a man stepped forward for each member of the team, grabbing their hands and tying them up behind their backs. Spencer watched as everyone was tied up when someone suddenly grabbed the scruff of his neck and he was pulled up. He yipped as he was spun and he stared straight at Ramon.

Rossi heard the yip and he looked away from Thomas to see Ramon manhandling Spencer. "Let him go," he growled and tried to go to him.

The man holding him pulled hard of his bound arms forcing him back, "Don't move," the man growled.

"I'm okay Master," Spencer said, his voice however gave him away, it was shaking.

"Master? That's right, you're a slave." Ramon laughed, "If only your Master actually listened, I know that you saw through my disguise, such- a – pity," he laughed and drew his tongue up Spencer's cheek. Spencer didn't even make a sound not wanting to encourage the man more. But it was Morgan that made him laugh the man grunted and struggled against the man holding him, but the man he struggled with was huge, he towered even over Morgan by an entire head and shoulders. He could also see the shape of the man outside of Morgan. His muscles were huge, his biceps were as large as Spencer's waist.

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Stop playing and get them drugged and in the car."

The team began to put up a fight but Ramon stopped them. His hand tightened around Spencer's throat, till the young man began to gasp and choke, his fingers scratched at the man's hand. "If you want this pretty specimen unmarked I suggest you stop struggling."

The team quickly stopped moving when Ramon stopped talking. "Very good," Ramon opened his hand and Spencer collapsed he sucked in deep breathes of air his hand going to rub his sore throat.

Thomas nodded at the few men that weren't holding the agents. They pulled out set of needles and moved up behind each of the agents. Spencer watched as each of the team was stabbed in the neck and slowly collapse falling asleep on the floor. "Master?" he whimpered, he started to crawl to the man when he was grabbed from behind and pulled up again.

"Now, now pet," Ramon whispered into his ear. "You're not going anywhere."

He watched as the men pulled the entire team in the back of a few vans, the men filling the front of the vans. Spencer was forced to his knees in the front of one van kneeling between Ramon's legs as Thomas drove. He shook as Ramon ran his fingers through his hair. Forcing his head onto one of his knees he wasn't able to see where they were, but he was able to make out the top of the buildings. He remembered every turn he made and every building that they turned at. It took them half-an-hour to get to their new location. They waited outside wherever they were and then drove inside a garage, the darkness sucking them in. "Welcome to your new home pet." Ramon laughed. The next thing Spencer knew he was being forced along hallways and shoved into a small room. The men followed them carrying the team. They were put in sitting positions against the walls, taking up three walls. Their hands were undo and put into shackles that were attached to the wall, a long chain allowing their hands to be put in their laps. Their legs shackled at their ankles to the floor where rings kept their extended except for a small amount of movement. It was only when the team were fully shackled did the men turn to Spencer. The young man didn't put up any fight when the men stripped him and started to tie him up. In ten minutes he was hanging in bondage. He was used to this position it was one of the most favoured positions of masters. It left him hanging free to manipulation and free to handle, and left him with little freedom. His legs were tied up behind his back from his ankles keeping him spread at his thighs. Leather supported him at the hips, and under his shoulders, his arms were too pulled backwards above his body. They had even given him a head rest to use so his head was supported, otherwise his neck would ache and he would be able to support it and he could possibly suffocate. Ramon gave him a overly sharp pat on his arse and they left them.

When the door finally closed he turned his attention to Rossi. "Master?" he called but the man didn't twitch. "Master?" he called again this time more desperately, but again there was no response. Slowly he called each of the agents names but not even a muscle twitched indicating they were coming out of their slumber. Quieting down he waited his head resting on the leather band. The door opened before any of the team woke. Looking up he saw Thomas walk in, whilst he was waiting he started to think, he knew he was going to get used, and he was going to be in a lot of pain and even more if the man was going to go with what he was going to propose.

"Sir," he chirped, he was nervous, if this went wrong he could possible make the situation worse for himself and the team.

Thomas raised an eyebrow and came over to him. He crouched and looked up into Spencer's face. "Yes slave?"

"I – I have a proposition for you" Spencer chewed his lip.

The man laughed, "Amuse me slave."

"Use me, fuck me, hurt me, do what you want but please don't hurt them, any of them, and take me as your slave, and have the payment to my Master is their lives." Spencer gave the man the face that he knew made men want to fuck him.

Thomas grinned, "I could just take it anyway, why would I set them free?"

"They don't know where they are, and you could escape easily, by just going over the border and you are able to get beyond their control. And I will be obedient, I will obey all your commands, I will do whatever you want me to do, all I ask is that you don't hurt them." Spencer paused, "Master," he added.

Thomas grinned, "You have a deal"

Spencer sighed.

"On two conditions, you have to survive one day for everyone of the team. Only if you can do that will they be let go otherwise they die."

"The second?" Spencer squeaked.

"You are not to tell the FBI of our deal, you tell them and they die."

Spencer swallowed and nodded, "Yes Master," he said hesitantly.

"Very good pet," Thomas grinned and he leaned forward. He caught Spencer's lips, kissing him hard. His hand coming around grasping his hair, pulling it tight, Spencer gasped and he let the man's tongue slip into his mouth. He kissed back mewling, Thomas eventually pulled back, grinning and panting. "Keep that up pet and you will do well."

With that Thomas left and Spencer settled down his head resting on the leather band. He was suddenly worried he took the deal, he had to last five days, after months of peace. It took another ten minutes before the team began to stir; Hotch was the first to begin to wake.

"Aaron, sir?" he called out.

Hotch woke instantly when he heard his name being called. Quickly he accessed his situation, hands chained, legs chained, weapons gone, including the one at his ankle, his team bound the same. He heard his name called again and he looked up to see Spencer. His eyes went wide at the sight. Spencer was bound up in bondage with rope and leather, and naked as the day he was born. Relieved eyes met his.

"Are you hurt?" Hotch asked.

"No sir."

"Do you know where we are?"

"No sir."

"Any land marks?"

Spencer shook his head again. He hated lying but he had to.

"That's okay Spencer," Hotch said hating the distressed look on Spencer's face, "how long have we been out for."

"I don't know, I'm guessing that the car trip was roughly thirty minutes, we've probably been in the room for about the same amount of time." He was hoping that Hotch had got that piece of information. Just then Morgan groaned. It took a good ten minutes for the rest of the team to wake fully and get them sorted out. When Rossi woke, Spencer got squeezed for information and didn't stop till he was sure that Spencer was fine. Though Spencer knew soon he wouldn't be, and as soon as he thought that the door opened.


	23. Chapter 23

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

MASSIVE WARNING: There is going to be a LOT of RAPE/TORTURE in these next few chapters if you don't like this don't read it and wait till I say when it is safe to start reading again. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND I WILL ACCEPT NO LEWD COMMENTS FROM ANYONE.

CHAPTER 23

Thomas walked through the room with a grin with Ramon close behind. He tutted shaking his head, "You stupid FBI had to get on with this case, we weren't ready to leave that warehouse, we had so much room still to fill."

Morgan bristled at the words but stayed silent.

"What do you want?" Hotch asked sounding almost bored.

"With you nothing yet, but with him," he gestured towards Spencer, "now that is a different story."

At that moment Ramon opened the door and same eight men from the kidnap came in.

"You see we are going to fuck the slave six ways to Sunday and back," Thomas grinned at the denials the team spat at him and he continued talking over them. "And when we are finished with him, if he is still alive, you will die, starting with the pretty little women and then you," he pointed at Morgan, "then you," he pointed at Rossi, "and you will be last, getting to watch your team die one by one painfully in front of you." Thomas laughed, "But don't worry they will never find your bodies, but we will make sure they find your heads, each one will be shoved on a spike and put on display over our next playground, telling everyone even the FBI can't stop us."

The entire team was silent, they knew what these men could do having seen the evidence themselves, and not once did they think Thomas was bluffing. A sudden yelp brought them out of there musings to turn their eyes to Spencer.

Ramon stood behind him a paddle in his hands, he brought it back down again against Spencer's arse, forcing another yelp from the bound man's lips.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Morgan roared, trying to stand, but the shackles keeping him firmly in place.

Thomas glanced at Morgan before his hand flew out slapping Spencer across his cheek. Stars shone bright behind his eyes and over the roaring of his ears he could hear Thomas.

"Every time you say or do something to annoy me Spencer will take the punishment," Thomas grinned, "and believe me it will not be a gentle slap next time. But now you are going to be silent, I want no disturbances." Thomas turned his full attention to Spencer and tear filled tentative eyes met his. "Such a beautiful piece you are," he murmured as he ran his fingers along Spencer's shoulders, up to his neck, he fingered the collar. "This really doesn't suit you it is way too simple." He held out his hand and one of the eight placed a thick red collar with four rings one on each side, the front and back into his hand. Marcus tore the soft leathered collar from his throat and replaced it with the hard leather. The leather was the wide it almost encased his entire throat. Spencer began to choke as the collar tightened, he gasped he could only just get air into his lungs. The leather tightened again and that tiny supply was gone. He gagged but couldn't breathe, Thomas held on tight until, Spencer began to thrash and waited until he began to slow and slump. Spencer felt his eyes droop and he couldn't move, slowly darkness began to descend over his eyes, when he heard a faint cry from beside him.

"STOP IT YOUR KILLING HIM!" JJ screamed.

Thomas snarled as he turned to JJ, his hand smashing up into Spencer's gut forcing what air was in his lungs out. Grinning he stared at JJ waiting for that final moment of the last desperate thrash before letting the collar go.

Spencer gasped his breath ragged as he sucked air into his sore lungs. Thomas grabbed a fistful on his hair and pulled his head up backwards. "What do you say slave? I did just give you a pretty gift in the collar."

"Thank you," Spencer rasped, "The collar is pretty." His throat thumped in pain as the collar was tightened, not enough to block off air supply but enough that it added pressure onto his throat.

"You know it was that pretty blond over there's fault that you couldn't breathe for so long." Thomas said pointing at JJ. Spencer's eyes raised from the floor to follow the arm, he looked at JJ to find her crying. "I was just about to let you breathe again when she opened her stupid mouth. It is all her fault." Thomas grinned viciously at JJ.

Spencer slumped till trying to get his breathing back to a proper level. Raising his eyes again he caught Rossi's gaze, the man's face was flat but the slight crinkle under his eyes told Spencer the truth, Rossi was angry, very angry.

Rossi was pissed how dare they hurt Spencer, how dare they touch him. He couldn't wait for the chance to get out of these shackles, the moment he did, Thomas would wish that he had never been born. Just then Spencer looked up at him, there was panic in his eyes. His anger softened at that and he nodded to the young man. He watched at the panic on Spencer's face lessened.

Thomas noticed the silent Master/slave exchange and he didn't like it. He knew he had to make Spencer feel disgusting and tarnished, which was going to be fun. Ducking under the extended arm, he took the paddle from Ramon. With his other hand he grabbed a handful of arse. Spencer felt the heat of the hand before it touched him, but still he dropped his eyes in shame from Rossi. He bit his lip as the fondling grew into something resembling a massage. Suddenly the hand disappeared and he yelped in shock more than pain when the paddle came down.

Morgan and Hotch shifted, and JJ already had her head turned away, she couldn't watch. Both Rossi and Emily watched silent they both knew the way this game was going to be played. Marcus looked up to Hotch and Morgan, "I told you not to interrupt." The paddle came down hard again, this time in and under swat that smacked against Spencer's dangling gentiles. The scream that tore from Spencer's throat was loud, and all his air came rushing out with a whoosh, his world turned to white around him as he slumped in the bonds.

Thomas waited till Spencer recovered, just running his fingers over Spencer body, watching for any involuntary movements that might give away sensitive spots. He found several, a small dimple just above the left buttock, and behind his knees and his sides we're ticklish. His fingers played along the crack between the two plump globes. He didn't press his fingers into the rosebud, he didn't want to stretch Spencer he wasn't going to make it easy for the slave. Opening his pants he pulled his cock out as he noticed Spencer beginning to move. He was already hard, and he lined up behind the slave. Just as Spencer recovered and he could see again he felt the himself tear as Thomas plunged in. Rossi and the team watched as Spencer's eyes widened and his mouth dropped again in another scream.

Emily found herself having to look away, lowering her eyes and turning her head from the view.

Thomas grinned as stopped fully hilted. "SO you do get fucked, I slid in so easy, barely tearing your sides."

Suddenly Spencer was glad that Marcus had his way with his and fucked him in the library so often. He felt a wisp of air of his ear and Thomas leaned over to whisper, "So who was it, who made you loose for me. It had to be a few days ago, at least because you did tear slightly." He looked up and grinned, "Was it your master? Doesn't look he could give you a good ride, but Agent Morgan and Hotchner now they could give you a good fuck. Hmm did they?" he began thrusting slowly, "Do they give you a good ride as I do?"

Nothing but whimpers came out of his mouth.

Anger flashed through Thomas, he grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Spencer's hair, "WELL WHO WAS IT."

"It was me," Morgan said.

"What?" Thomas paused in his thrusts.

Spencer raised his eyes and looked up surprised at Morgan.

"It was me," Morgan said again. "He came into my office one day and I took him on the desk."

Rossi catching on to what Morgan was doing. He glared at the man, a look of disgust on his face.

Thomas saw the look on his face and laughed. Twisting Spencer's head he to look at his Master. "Look at him look at the disgust on his face the disgust at you.

He was beginning to understand and he gave a soft whimper.

Thomas roared in laughter. He rolled his fingers tighter in Spencer's hair and stood up. His other hand dropped and grabbed Spencer's hip and started to thrust hard.

Spencer bit his lip and he felt whimpers and yelps pass his lips. Finally the man emptied himself inside of him. Spencer let his head fall when the fingers released his hair. But he knew it wasn't over and it wasn't long till Ramon lined up behind him the moment Thomas was out of the way and thrust in. But Spencer was stretched and lubed now and only grunted as the man pushed in. When Ramon finished, the next man lined up and then the next. By the time the fifth filled him, the cum was flowing down the back of his thighs and he screamed as the next cock was thrusted into him. But suddenly there was one in front of him to and was filling his mouth, he chocked and coughed as the hard rod was forced down the back of his throat, he swallowed quickly, and calmed and found his way to breathe around the hard cock. When the man finished he swallowed the cum and his mouth and arse was finished. Finally the last man grunted and pulled out of him. But it wasn't over Thomas lined up again. By the time all the men were sated he had been mouth and arse fucked that many times he didn't bother to count. He was exhausted, he was limp in bonds, and just hanging. He could feel the liquid drying on the back of his thighs, and along his chin and throat where he wasn't quick enough or his throat began to get to sore to swallow.

Thomas grinned at the exhausted slave, bending over he whispered into his ear, "Get some rest pet cause we will be back soon." He moved Spencer's head in almost gentleness to rest of the leather band. Giving Spencer an affectionate grope he laughed leaving with his posse. Three more times that day the whole group came in and had their way with Spencer. After the last time Thomas leaned down and whispered, "Very good slave, the pretty blonde one is safe, she will go free. But I doubt you will be able to take much more before you give in." Laughing he stood and released the bonds. Falling into a heap on the cold floor Spencer shivered and curled up tight he heard the door shut behind Thomas and he closed his eyes.

His mind drifted his thoughts slow and sluggish. He tried to let everything go but a constant annoying voice rapidly called his name. Wearily he opened his eyes, inside he was screaming, "PLEASE I JUST WANT TO SLEEP."

In front of him, his Master was beckoning him, calling him over. Groaning he pulled himself to his hands and knees and moved to the man. Finally he got to him and he collapsed.

Rossi happy for some length to the chain, gathered Spencer under the shoulders and pulled him forward, till the younger man was pressed up against his side, a sudden tearing sound of fabric made him look up. Morgan was passing his torn jacket to Rossi, the man tearing the sleeves to get it off him.

"Cover him with it man," Morgan said, "He is shivering."

Nodding his thanks Rossi took the offered garment and tucked it in around the long frame. Picking him up he placed Spencer against his chest, with the coat against his side he kept the young man warm with his body heat. "You did a good job Spencer, go to sleep, you are a good boy."

Spencer smiled at that and was asleep before his eyes were even fully closed.


	24. Chapter 24

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Sorry only a short one, but do enjoy. Again the warning from the last chapter applies to this one as well.

Thank you

CHAPTER 24

He woke warm, smiling he snuffled into the warmth, a chuckle vibrated through the chest he was leaning on and he woke.

Blinking he looked up and Rossi smiled down on him. "How are you feeling?"

Spencer smiled, "I am okay Master." He moved and winced as pain shot through his lower body. "A bit sore," he admitted.

Just then the door slammed open, and Rossi watched as fear flickered into Spencer's eyes as the young man turned to face the door.

"A bit sore already pet?" Thomas laughed. "Now come here."

Spencer began to move but Rossi clamped his arms around Spencer stilling him.

"I believe you have already had your fun," Rossi stated.

Spencer's eyes went wide and he began to panic, struggling in Rossi's arms, "Master please," he begged. He struggled even more when Thomas's gaze went from amused to angry.

"Stay still," Rossi ordered snapping.

Spencer froze, he had never heard Rossi talk to him like that, his eyes went wide and he turned to look back at Rossi his eyes clearly asking 'why'.

Rossi glanced at Spencer he felt a chill go through him but he pushed it back down and he stared back up at Thomas staring him down as if he was a subordinate.

Thomas growled, and Spencer whimpered, he closed his eyes and shivered. "You should've known better, I've warned you already, you annoy and Spencer gets hurt." He stormed forward and Spencer whimpered again. Thomas leaned forward when he reached Rossi grabbing Spencer by the throat his fingers looping through his collar. A violent tug pulled him from Rossi's grasp and he was flung across the room to hit the wall with a oomph.

Spencer gasped as he slid down the wall, pain lanced through his lower back. But before he could get his breathe back he was grabbed around his throat again and hoisted up to his feet. He stared up at Thomas and he shivered the anger and sadism terrified Spencer. He felt hands grab his arms and legs, ropes bound his wrists and ankles. Ropes slung up to two shackles attached to the roof. His ropes were strung taunt so his arms were spread. His ankles were to spread and soon he was shaped like a starfish. His toes barely touching the floor. His eyes were still locked with Thomas's when the man released his neck and stepped back and away from him. Thomas moved out of line of site and Rossi was directly in front of him now. He was scared and Rossi could clearly see the fear in his eyes.

Rossi smiled and nodded, but Spencer couldn't return it he was to nervous.

"I told you over and over, not to make me angry and what I am about to do is all your fault, you are the reason why Spencer is going to be in the pain he is going to be in." Thomas turned from the man he was standing in front of and he flicked his wrist as he turned a whip flicked out and snapped against the floor with a click.

Spencer flinched at that sound, he knew what it meant, a whip with a barbed tip of metal at the tip that would bite into his sides every time it would hit him.

"Every scream, every torment that he will suffer now is all your fault." Thomas walked behind Spencer and the first crack tore a scream from Spencer, the tip raking at his skin on his ribs.

Rossi and the others flinched with each scream.

Thomas grunted and he let another snap fly. Spencer's back was covered in welts and blood seeped from every cut, not a bit of his back was unmarked from the crisscross welts. Stopping he stood back and he admired his handy work.

By now Spencer hung in the ropes, he no longer could feel the burn of the ropes against his wrists. He was slack his back was on fire, and drool ran down from his chin dripping down onto his chest. He creamed again when a hand was pulled down his back. He knew the touch would have been gentle but the fingers aggravated the wounds. He throat was raw and burned with each gasp. Tears and snot also ran down his face. He had not been flogged for so long and was tired the pain coursing through his body. But the pain was too much to allow him rest.

Rossi watched with tears in his eyes as Spencer hung in the ropes. He hated himself, each lash that hit Spencer felt like it was tearing a hole into him too.

Thomas dropped the whip in his hands and undid his pants as his men undid the ropes on Spencer's ankles. He grabbed the young man's hips and he pulled them back and up. A gargle whimper forced itself from Spencer as he was breached. The man taking him yesterday kept him open and loose and he wasn't in pain as the man entered him. He only screamed as the hands grabbed at his torn skin on his sides.

Each thrust grabbed at his sides and a mew was forced from his lips. When Thomas finished the next man lined up and forced his way inside. Hands ran over his body paining him and forcing more yelps. Suddenly another body was in front of his and his legs were hoisted up and he was filled with the other man still inside him. He felt his body strain and tear, Spencer screamed and blanked out. The men continued to fuck his unconscious body, till each had had their fill of him, again more cum was running down his legs adding another layer to his legs. When the men were finished they removed the rope letting Spencer drop unceremoniously to the floor.

Rossi watched the men leave before he called out Spencer's name but the young man didn't twitch he was gone, unconscious from the pain.

"I caused this," he said softly tears running down his cheeks.

"No," Hotch said bluntly. "Thomas wanted an excuse to hurt him, to justify his actions, he just used that one."

Rossi knew Hotch was right but he couldn't drop the feeling of guilt. His eyes returned to the unconscious Spencer and waited for the young man to wake.

A:N/ Just 5 reviews till I reach 150 please help me get there. Review pleassseeeee


	25. Chapter 25

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

WARNING APPLIES STILL.

CHAPTER 25

The door slammed open and Spencer wasn't even wake, still lying on the floor where he was dropped. Thomas grunted and snorted, "Lazy slave." He turned and nodded to one of the men and they came through with a bucket of freezing cold water, dumping it on Spencer.

Spencer woke gasping for breath and it came out in a yelp as the water bit into his wounds. Blinking he looked up at a leering Thomas.

"You stink slave, you smell of old cum," Thomas laughed. "You need a bath." He leant over and hauled Spencer up and dragged him to the open door.

The entire team sat up, "No where are you taking him," Morgan hit the end of his chains and hissed.

"He is taking a bath." Thomas dragged him from the room and down the hall.

Spencer took no interest in where they were going he just followed, not that he had much of a choice, the hand around his collar gave him no say.

They entered a tiled room and Spencer saw a large bath already filled with water.

"In," Thomas snapped.

Spencer nodded and the man let go of his collar and he moved to the bath.

"I expect you to be clean when I get back outside and in. Do not think of letting yourself drown, because if you do I will be torturing each one slowly till they die one by one." Thomas snarled.

Spencer shook his head, dropping to his knees he crawled forward and grasped the bottom of the man's shirt. "Please, master, I won't I promise I won't."

Thomas nodded, "Good pet." The man rubbed his fingers through his hair.

Spencer moved his head and caught the fingers in his mouth and he sucked on them. "Please Master, they need food, otherwise they will starve, and you promised they wouldn't be hurt, please." His voice garlged around the fingers.

"You do have a valid point pet." Thomas rubbed his fingers across Spencer's tongue. He pulled his finger out of his mouth and rubbed it across his face. He started to open his fly, but Spencer took over and he grabbed the zip and pulled it down. Using the tips of his fingers he pulled the cock free and he began to lick, rolling the head in his lips. Sucking he pulled the cock deep into his throat gulping letting the head hit the back of his throat. Gulping he rolled the cock massaging it with the back of his throat. Thomas moaned, "So good," he thrust and Spencer took it. Thomas twirled his fingers through the back of his head and began to thrust in and out. Spencer did nothing but took it, doing nothing but keeping up the suction.

Thomas moaned as he let himself go in Spencer's mouth and Spencer swallowed the hot liquid. Pulling off he smiled up at the man. The man grinned and he patted his head, "Good pet." Doing up his pants he walked out pausing at the door. "The other woman will be safe when you finish with my men tonight."

Spencer watched him leave before climbing into the bath. He was greatly surprised when he found the water warm. The water hurt his back, but the pain was tolerable, but everywhere else it was extremely soothing. He grabbed one of the cloths on the side of the bath and the soap. He started with his legs, wiping away the blood, dirt and other dried liquids. He winced as he cleaned himself inside next. He was extremely sore still. The door opened and Spencer looked up nervous, "I'm sorry, I haven't finished."

The man that walked in was one of the youngest of Thomas's followers. "I am to help you, Thomas says that you won't be able to clean your back. He has also asked me to clean it, he doesn't want any infections to set in."

"Thank you sir," Spencer bowed his head.

"In return I am allowed to use your arse." The man continued.

Spencer nodded expecting this, "What do you wish for first sir?"

"Your arse, I don't want have to clean your wounds only for you to wash off the antiseptic."

"Yes sir, how do you want me?" Spencer bowed his head, 'for master, for the team' he thought to himself.

"Get of the bath and lean over the bench, I want easy access."

"Yes sir," Spencer crawled from the bath and he bent over the bench in the corner that held the sink. In front of him was a large mirror, where he watched the man open his pants and lined up behind him. With one easy thrust the man was inside him. But there was no pain, he was to stretched now. The fucking was quick and the man finished and he was ordered back in the bath, were he cleaned himself again.

Turning when ordered he was surprised at the gentleness of the man's hands as he cleaned the crisscross cuts. When all the blood was wiped away he climbed out of the bath and sat down on a stool as the man cleaned and put an antiseptic cream in the cuts and he winced at the sting, but he knew it was good it took away whatever infection was in them out.

The man then used his mouth and he taken back to the room with the team. He stumbled and crashed to his knees. He heard the door close behind him. Climbing to his feet he walked over to Rossi and dropped to his knees in front of the man.

"Did they hurt you?" Rossi asked.

Spencer shook his head. "I've managed to get you food."

Rossi had a very good feeling how Spencer managed to get him food. "Thank you Spencer."

Spencer grinned, just then the door opened and Thomas stepped through with five bags of McDonalds.

"Here slave." Thomas handed the bags over and Spencer took them thanking the man.

"Feed the women first," Thomas said taking a seat in a chair that was brought in.

Nodding Spencer moved to JJ.

JJ smiled and took the burger, fries and the drink. As he gave it to her he whispered so softly and barely moving his lips that Thomas couldn't see or hear he whispered, "McDonalds," JJ gave him an odd look thinking that Spencer was losing it, hut stayed silent not questioning him. Emily was less obvious she just blinked as if to nod when he whipered "Spot light," to her as she ate. The two women woofed their food down, when they finished they both looked up to Thomas and nodded their thanks.

"Him next," Thomas pointed to Morgan.

Crawling across the room he knelt in front of Morgan and pulled the man's meal out. He went to hand the burger to the man, when Thomas called out. "With your hand slave."

Spencer blinked and both Morgan and Spencer turned to Thomas.

"You are to feed him from your hands, or he doesn't eat." Thomas grinned.

Spencer nodded, "Yes sir." He turned back to Morgan, he looked at the man and his eyes spoke apologies. But Morgan smiled and nodded. Slowly Spencer unwrapped the burger and he raised it to Morgan's mouth. The man began to eat when he was about halfway through Thomas spoke again.

"Are you hungry slave?"

Spencer bowed his head, "Yes sir."

"You may eat if you take it from his mouth – the bite he has just taken." Thomas chuckled.

Spencer looked up at Morgan, he was hungry but he wouldn't push Morgan to do this. Morgan nearly swallowed his chewed mouthful just to spite Thomas but the look of wanton hunger on Spencer's face stopped him, the dark man looked at him and nodded. Spencer leaned in and just before he opened his mouth he whispered, "Anaconda" before their lips were pressed together and he pushed the food into Spencer's mouth. MOrgan blinked in confusion as he watched Spencer pulled back when his mouth was full and lowered his eyes, Spencer was obviously trying to tell him something but he didn't understand the connection of the snake to the situation. Swallowing he fed Morgan the rest of the burger then the fries and drink. He moved to Hotch next and the process also taking food from Hotch's mouth along with the whisper "Cinema", the same of Rossi, "five minutes". When they had finished, Spencer looked up at Thomas. "Because of your obedience you will be fed again tonight and given water when needed. But if you do anything to affront me this privilege will be taken from you."

Thomas then left, but soon returned with men, a thick pole and ropes. Spencer knew that his brief respite was over.

YEAH 157 reviews this is my best story yet for people reading. PLEASE keep them up, your reviews help me write faster.


	26. Chapter 26

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

AGAIN WARNING APPLIES.

CHAPTER 26

Rossi watched Spencer's head roll down and he twitched as he jerked awake. The young man was clearly exhausted his eyes dropped and had black circles under his eyes. He also had to be in a lot of pain he was tied to a large pole kneeling. The team had to watch for an unknown amount of hours as men came in and out as they pleased using the tied mans mouth. Finally Thomas walked back in and he stood before Spencer.

Spencer was exhausted this position was impossible to sleep in, his shoulders screamed, his back screamed and he was so tired, he felt another body move in front of him and he opened his mouth expecting another invading piece of flesh. Instead he heard a chuckle, closing his mouth he looked up, Thomas knelt in front of him, in his hands was a water bottle. "Thirsty slave?"

Spencer nodded the man lifted the bottle to Spencer's lips and the tiniest of drops hit his tongue before the water was taken away from his mouth. Spencer whimpered and whined, Thomas laughed.

Spencer whined again, "Please sir, please" he begged.

Thomas raised his eyes and Spencer mewled "Master."

Rossi frowned at this, he wanted to believe that spencer was just saying this to please the man so he wouldn't be hurt as much but inside he knew that Spencer was starting to lose it. The complete domination was taking Spencer back to his old days when his Masters abused him and he was starting to see this man as his actual Master.

Thomas laughed this time raising the bottle, letting Spencer drink. "Good pet," Thomas said as he ran his fingers through Spencer's hair. By the time the bottle was taken from his lips Spencer had gulped down nearly half of it.

Gasping for breath he sucked in air and looked up at the man "Thank you Master," he gasped.

"Do you wish for me to untie you slave?" Thomas asked.

"If that is what you want for me, Master?" Spencer answered.

Thomas grinned yes the slave was starting to break and even though it was obvious that the slave was going to last the night with ease there was still two more agents after the dark one and he didn't see Spencer lasting two more days. He and his men were going to have some fun.

Thomas laughed again and he undid the ropes, letting Spencer fall to the fall his imbs to heavy to catch himself, and before movement could come back to the young man he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the side of the room where his men were setting up a pommel horse. Quickly he strapped Spencer to it and was inside the young man before Spencer could relocate himself.

A soft gasp left Spencer's lips as he was filled and he felt another cock nudge his lips, his sore throat was once again filled with an invading rod of flesh as his arse was abused once more. He let himself sink away with enough still there to respond to scathing remarks as male after male took him. I remembered the day where Morgan took him to the park with his dog and he played fetch and ran around with Rooney. He wondered if he would ever see that dog again.

"Midnight" A voice whispered in his ear, "another day through, the big dark guy is now safe but I doubt you will get through two more days." Thomas laughed and left the door open allowing his men to come in and use Spencer all night long. He was starting to get more cruel he wouldn't allow Spencer any rest from now on except a few hours here and there. As he left he glanced back at the agents and sighed he should probably give them some water and food. But the looks on their faces was worth it. Even if the slave did get through the next two days the memory of what happened before them would last forever.

Spencer mewled his head hung his eyes just drifted off into sleep when Thomas walked in. It was nearly midday and his men and even he had walked several times into the room to rudely wake the tired slave with a quick trust into him from behind. Bleary eyes looked up at him, he could tell the slave was that tired it wouldn't be long before he fell into a sleep that was that deep he wouldn't wake no matter what, and he didn't want that. Moving behind Spencer he fingered the large oversized dildo in his fingers and grinned as he lifted it to the slave's anus. Slowly but persistently he eased the large toy into the pliant body. Spencer's eyes opened wide at the burn and he began to whimper.

"No please, it's to big no please," Spencer pleaded.

Thomas merely laughed and with a quick shove buried the toy half way in, igniting a scream from Spencer as his passage was stretched into pain. With another quick shove the toy settled pressing Spencer's insides. Thomas then allowed one of his men give him more water. "You are going to be given a few hours rest slave, but we will be back," Thomas said whispering in his ear. "And more fun will start."

Thomas stood and glared at the team, "if I find that the toy has been removed from his arse, you will find yourself with a screaming slave at your hands as I will be shoving not just a large toy inside of him, but a large cricket bat instead. Do I make myself clear?"

The team nodded and when he turned back he could see Spencer was starting to fall asleep again. Reaching up he undid the times holding the slave up and Spencer dropped to the floor, whimpering as the toy inside him was jostled. Thomas laughed as he left the room closing the door.

Spencer shivered he was so tired and so sore his body aching everywhere especially in his lower region, and he was so tired, from having little to no sleep in nearly twenty-four hours, whilst being constantly used for sex. But he was cold, he shivered uncontrollably against the cold floor.

Just as his eyes closed he could hear his name being called, and without opening his eyes he pulled himself sort of to his feet and made his way to the first source of body heat. Morgan wasn't very surprised when Spencer collapsed against him, not with him being so close to the exhausted young man.

Rossi tried to hide it but he was slightly jealous when Spencer collapsed against Morgan, but hid it as he passed the jackets.

Covering Spencer Morgan tucked him up as much as possible against him, sharing his body heat. Spencer mewled and snuggled in tighter actually hugging his leg to him. Morgan chuckled and ran his fingers along Spencers exposed arm. but Spencer was fast asleep, too tired to even dream.

A:N/ Thank you to everyone who has been following this fic. And because of all your amazing reviews I have wrote like crazy to get this to you. I hop you enjoy and the more reviews the quicker the next chapter you get. And a MASSIVE thankyou to the 121 people following this.

Till next time


	27. Chapter 27

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

WARNING APPLIES AGAIN

CHAPTER 27

The team were talking quietly amongst themselves, keeping their voices low, it was all trivial stuff, they had noticed the cameras in the corners the first day they woke. It had barely been a hour in the room when the door opened. Morgan tried to nudge Spencer trying to wake him, but the young man was that far in deep sleep he didn't even twitch. He did however wake when Thomas got hold of the back of his neck, pulling the man up by the collar throwing him across the choking him.

Spencer hit the concrete hard, and gave a soft scream, as the toy moved inside him.

"You said you would give him a few hours rest, it has barely been an hour," Emily protested.

"Oh did I?" Thomas snarled, "I must have lied." He nodded to Ramon when the man walked in.

Ramon grinning like a fool grabbed Spencer by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back to the centre of the room. Quickly he tied Spencer's wrists together and with another man they lifted him so his wrists caught on the hook on the roof.

Spencer dangled, he was absolutely exhausted. His feet barely touched the ground, but he didn't care he was so tired. Next Ramon seized each of his feet, cuffing each ankle pulled out taunt. He moaned at the jostle of the toy, as his body was manipulated. When he was fully bound Thomas stepped up in front of him, he smirked as he ran his fingers over the front of Spencer's chest, "This is way to unblemished, I had almost forgotten about your front. Maybe I should give you a pattern to match your front. Maybe another crisscross pattern?" He rubbed his fingers down, till he reached Spencer's soft penis, he grabbed hold and squeezed. Spencer whimpered and he sucked in a deep breath of air. Thomas chuckled and he moved over to Ramon and took the offered whip off him. The team sucked in their breaths they had seen what the last the whip, Spencer's back had been flayed.

Thomas had laughed at their reactions and he flicked the whip, the tails flipping out. "I never use the same whip on the same person twice it just isn't as much fun."

He turned to Spencer and he stood back, he let fly.

Spencer screamed as the leather licked his skin, there was only two tails, but each was lined in uneven hard lumps, the pain was just as intense as it was with the cat whip with the barbs.

Rossi clenched his fist as he watched Spencer scream, every lash made him wince, eventually he had dug his fingernails into the palm of his hands. Spencer drooled, tears, sweat and snot ran down his face. Eventually Spencer's chest, and thighs were covered in savage welts, some bleeding. He was slumped in the chains, when Thomas eventually dropped the whip. He laughed as he moved to Spencer's front and ran his hands rashly over his chest. Spencer screamed again, Thomas laughing in his face.

"Tired pet?" Thomas asked, "Do you want it to be over? I can stop if you like, all the pain will be over."

Spencer shook his head, "No, I can't not yet. Still twenty-nine hours left, till they are safe."

Thomas snarled, and he reared back his hand moved out slapping him.

Spencer's head lolled on his neck. He gasped his breathing heavy. Thomas moved around behind him and grabbed the end of the oversized plug pulling it out in one rush. Spencer screamed as his entrance was torn.

"You will give in Slave, you will collapse before the night." Thomas gripped the inside of Spencer's thigh as he knelt. He pushed three fingers in easily, a forth then his thumb following. Spencer shivered as he felt Thomas's hand being to push its way inside of him. He whimpered, "no please, it won't fit please."

Thomas just laughed and he shoved a bit harder, and his wrist slid in. Moving into a crouch he pushed more. Above him Spencer screamed, he began to fight the bonds, the chains cut into his wrists, blood trickling down his arms, more following suit down his thighs. He began to shake as he felt the hand move around inside of him he shook his body trembling, his breathing began to hitch and his head began to shake. He felt the man's elbow reach his entrance. Half of the man's arm was inside of him and was still pushing. "No more, no more please," his voice began to get hysterical. He began to shake even harder. The team watched in combined perverse fasination and horror as the skin under Spencer's stomach moved and buldged like some demonic baby. Spencer felt something rip inside of him and he screamed his voice cracking and broke. Thomas laughed and he began to shake his arm around inside of the screaming slave. Suddenly he felt Spencer slump and the young man fell silent.

Snorting he pulled his arm out, he was half-way between his shoulder and his elbow. He eyed his arm in disgust. Moving over to Morgan he gripped his chin with his dirty hand. Morgan allowed his face be turned from side to side. His disgust rising at the smell of the blood from the man's hand.

"I will leave the slave alone for the rest of the night if I get a kiss from you, and you," he nodded to Hotch. "And not a simple peck, I want a full French, with tongue and everything."

Morgan's eyes flickered to Spencer's unconscious, limp form. "You won't touch him?"

"Yes." Thomas leaned in and Morgan let him, he opened his mouth and let the man's tongue invade he kissed back. Closing his eyes he imaged he was kissing one of the women he would pick up on a Saturday night. He moaned and pushed back against the invading tongue, even forcing his own tongue into the other man's mouth. Thomas pulled back grinning and panting. "Very good. I bet the women love you. I bet Spencer moaned for you, when you laid him over your desk, your thick cock pounding his insides."

Morgan was panting himself when Thomas moved away and onto Hotch. "How about you?" Thomas asked when he knelt in front of him.

Hotch was waiting for this, he reached out grabbing the front of Thomas's shirt pulling him in, with the small amount of movement that the chains gave him, his mouth catching Thomas's he dominated the kiss. Thomas let Hotch take control of him, enjoying the kiss. Pulling back he gasped, "Wow, you must have nothing going on downstairs, with a kiss like that, it is amazing your wife left you."

Hotch blinked at that comment, they just realised that these people knew more that they let on.

Thomas laughed, "I will not touch him till daylight." He began to leave the room, when JJ called out after him.

"Aren't you going to let him down?"

Thomas turned back and grinned at her, "I did say that I wasn't going to touch him."

The door shut and the team turned to look back at Spencer, he was limp his wrists chaffing under the weight blood running down both of his arms and legs, from his severally torn entrance.

"I'm so sorry Spencer," Rossi whispered, and he waited watching for any signs of Spencer waking.

Reviews are welcomed they are my virtual cookies


	28. Chapter 28

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

CHAPTER 28

WARNING APPLIES

He moaned as he shifted.

"Spencer?" he heard his name being called.

Groaning he opened his eyes, he blinked at Rossi. He began shifted slightly wincing at the pain in his body.

Rossi was worried, Spencer was not reacting his eyes were vacant and lost. But he had finally got a good sleep, he had been out for at least eight hours and not once had Thomas or his men had come back in leaving them alone. But the moment Spencer opened his eyes it wasn't long before the door opened and Thomas marched back in. Leaning over Thomas giggled as he whispered in Spencer's ear. "Twenty-four hours, just a day, can you make it slave?"

Spencer mewled and he nodded.

"We'll see," Thomas laughed. Stepping back he slapped Spencer along the welts.

The young man whimpered, tears springing to his eyes.

Thomas motioned to Ramon and the man removed the chains. Spencer dropped whimpering as his arms were allowed to move. He was limp and was allowed his body to be manipulated as he was strapped to a pommel horse that was rolled into the room. But it wasn't a usually pommel horse it had been built for a special reason.

Spencer's hips were belted to the corner and his arms stretched out in front of him. Thomas stood at the end and his fingers toyed with the crank, he slowly began to stretch out each clank stretched him a little more. He was crying, whimpering and begging by the time that he was stretched out full. His shoulders were screaming, they pulled the crank one last time. And his shoulders popped.

Spencer gagged and choked, his eyes rolled and he felt his vision go black. He had felt pain before, but this was ridiculous, it was beyond anything from the last few days. He began to hyperventilate his breathing harsh. He just wanted to die, please just let him die.

Rossi watched as Spencer just lay there panting there was no movement in him apart from the rise and the fall of his chest. His eyes were starting to grow dim.

Spencer no longer felt anything but pain, even his ragged breathing hurt. His shoulders were ruined and if they were not set soon his arms would be made redundant, not that it would matter he was going to die and he felt it. His body was broken and ruined. Along with his shoulders, was his left hand, it was turned palm up and through it was several old, long rusty nails. His fingers wouldn't twitch anymore, he couldn't even feel them. He would be surprised if he would have use of the hand ever again. His back was flayed again, this time little to no flesh was still attached. One or even both his legs were probably broken. Blood trickled down his sides and they formed a puddle under him. Above him he heard Thomas laughing and clapping. "Slave, well down," he cried out. The team eyes him with anger and curiosity. "You see I promised Spencer that if he could live through one day of torture and sex from me and my men for each one of you, you will be free to go, and I would take him as a payment for your lives. But I only did that because it amused me. I never did believe that he would last the whole five days, the slave put up such a good fight. You see I lied, I do not make a promise to a slave, you will die, you are going to be relocated to one of my newest playground, where you will be tortured and then when I am finished your heads will be mounted on spikes. If the slave is still alive by then I will then bring him in so he sees all your body less heads and fuck him before them. If nothing else breaks him than that should knowing that he took all our cocks so willing into him to save you to find that it was all a lie." Thomas grinned.

Spencer heard that last bit and he cried out, he was too weak too exhausted to move. "No please," he begged blood dribbled from his lips. "You promised," he whimpered.

"No one makes a promise to a slave, you should know that slut." Thomas leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Thomas looked up at his men and he nodded. Each one moved behind one of the team and undid their shackles. The team were weak from only having little food and water. They were forced to their feet and Rossi struggled as he watched Spencer whimper his eyes following him as he was forced from the room. Just as they moved past the door Rossi heard a heart retching cry from Spencer.

Rossi growled and lunged at the man only to be pulled back by the man holding him followed by a swift blow to his stomach left him gasping on the floor.

"Don't be an idiot Rossi," Thomas smirked. "You aren't getting out of this." He nodded to the men and they proceeded to drag the men down the hall to the waiting vans.

One by one they were forced into the vans each bound, gagged and blindfolded. Their chains being wrapped around a central pole, anchoring them away from the side of the vans and in a crouching position. They felt the two vehicles roar to life along with the grating of the garage door opening. The next thing they knew the air was being filled with the sounds of gun fire.

Spencer watched his Master be pulled from his site followed by the rest of the team. He let out on last cry and he fell silent. The last bit of light that was his fight fled from his eyes and he just lay there and willed himself to die.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND WANTED - Please I want cookies


	29. Chapter 29

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

YAHHHH 10 Reviews - thank you everyone.

Chapter 29

They were forced into the back of two vans, the JJ and Emily shared with Rossi as Morgan and Hotch shared the other. They were blindfolded and gagged, tied to a large metal pole that was fixed into place in the middle. Their arms were bound behind their backs, their backs to the pole, their arms tied around it. Their legs too were pulled in so they couldn't kick the sides of the van. They heard the van doors close shut and lock.

Around them the men moved and yelled orders at each other. Suddenly they started to scream and gunshots echoed off around them.

The team huddled in their two groups listening to the gun shots till everything went silent, how the all wished that it was their side that the men were fighting. The two groups heard the vans doors open together and next thing they knew was, "WE GOT THEM," was being roared from the top of a man's lungs. Rossi felt the van move as someone climbed into the back with them and he felt a hand release the blindfold, and remove the gag. Blinking he looked up to see a SWAT team smiling on them. "Good to see you Agent." He man said as he moved from him to Hotch then Morgan, taking off their blindfolds and gags, while calling back they needed bolt cutters in here.

When they were cut from the chains, and climbed from the vans, they saw blood, men lay everywhere dead, from gunshots. Looking around the team all looked at each other, Thomas wasn't amongst them.

"Spencer," Rossi breathed and shot off the towards the door into the house, however before he even placed two steps large hands roughly grabbed him and pulled him back He turned glaring irately at the large SWAT man holding him. "You can't Spencer is still in there, gods knows what they are doing to him." Rossi yelled at the SWAT leader, as the man stepped in his way, stopping him easily considering he was quite weak from the lack of food and water. As Aaron tried to calm him saying it was just procedure.

"I don't care I have to save him, after everything he has been through, he has to get out of here." Rossi yelled.

The SWAT team leader motioned for a man to bring forth a vest. Giving it to Rossi he watched the man strap it on. "You are to come with me, you are not to leave my side and not to go anywhere without me, is that understood or you do not get into that house. Even if I have to chain you back up again."

Rossi stared at the SWAT leader but the man didn't back down so he nodded. Handing Rossi a hand gun, he led the way into the house, the other team members watching them go, before being ushered to the ambulances waiting. Outside they blinked in the sun they hadn't see for a nearly a week. Next thing they knew they were being swamped. Morgan looked down at the tidal wave that smashed into him. Garcia looked up at him, "DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THIS AGAIN," she screeched, tears falling from her eyes.

"Penelope," Morgan hugged the woman tightly. He held the woman back at arm's length, "Are you the reason they found us?"

Garcia nodded teary. "I tried to follow you guys by cameras, but it didn't work, I tried this, than that I haven't slept properly since you guys have been kidnapped and I didn't even leave the BAU until I found you. I managed to get a glimpse of one of the men in one of the cameras, in one of the side businesses next to Spencer's apartment. Spencer?" she looked around, "Where is he?" A look of panic crossed her face, "Was I to late please tell me-"

"Shh, shh," Morgan stopped her, "Spencer is still inside with Rossi, he needs to go to the hospital, he needs a bit of help."

Rossi kept his free hand on the SWAT'S shoulder, he was roughly in the middle of the group where he would be the safest. After all he was in a vest only and had a hand gun where everyone else was in full armour and had heavy utility weaponry. Slowly they cleared room by room, but it wasn't quick enough for Rossi, he could see the door at the end of the hallway that he was locked behind for close to a week and knew Spencer was in there. They apprehended two more men and killed another one in the rooms before they eventually got to the last room. Ahead of him the first SWAT turned the corner and he started to yell, screaming at whoever was inside, Rossi knew it had to be Thomas. "DROP THE WEAPON, OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" The SWAT continued to yell, as the next few SWAT joined him. Rossi had just reached the door when two gunshots, vibrated through him. His eyes opened wide and scared he watched the SWAT race forward and he turned the corner. Thomas lay on the floor, his eyes open and distant, as blood started to pool underneath him spreading over the floor like crimson carpet. But he barely glanced at the man his eyes immediately went to Spencer. He was the same way he was before lying pulled over the horse. However his eyes were closed as far as he could see he wasn't breathing.

"NO SPENCER," he yelled, pushing past the SWAT the man let him go with no more danger in the room. Rossi dropped his gun and landed heavily on his knees beside the prone man. "WE NEED A MEDIC," he yelled. He was that absorbed he didn't hear the SWAT leader speaking into his mouthpiece.

"Spencer," Rossi pushed his fringe out of the man's eyes, he was too scared to try and move him because what if he did more damage. "Please Spencer, wake up, please, don't leave me. Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," tears glistened in his eyes and they fell unchecked down his cheeks. Please I can't lose you, Spencer please just open your eyes, come on son, you can do it." Turning he screamed at the SWAT behind him, "WHERE'S THE MEDIC?" But he turned back to the Spencer, before he could reply and he knew he couldn't wait anymore, he started to undo the ropes that held his wrist a SWAT coming forward for his ankles. "Come on Spencer please wake up," Rossi cried as he moved to his left hand and he choked when he was the extent of the damage of the nails through Spencers hand. The tears began to fall harder, Spencer was going to live he would make him live. He began to run his fingers through his hair when the medics came rushing into the room. They pushed him to the side, and they started to mutter things to each other. Very quickly and deftly they got him off the pommel horse and laid him down on the carry bed they brought in. One of the SWAT held him back as he watched the medics work over Spencer.

"He's not breathing,"

"I can't find a pulse."

They pulled out the defibulator out of a bag and moved away from him, "CLEAR," one yelled, as another pulled out a air pump. Spencer's chest rose with the zap and fell again.

"STILL NOTHING."

"CLEAR." ZAP.

"Come on son you can do it," Rossi whispered, please come on. Not realising it his hand had curled around the SWAT's and he was squeezing it. "Come on Spencer, please."

"CLEAR." ZAP. Spencer's body rose and fell again.

"STILL NOTHING."

REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I WRITE - I live on those cookies


	30. Chapter 30

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

OMG - I have just hit 207 reviews - the best by far that I have EVER done. Big massive thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read my work. So without further ado here is the next chapter.

Chapter 30

Slowly he opened his eyes, it was pure white above him and a gentle beeping filled his ears. After a bit he realised that it fell in time with his heart. Just under the beeping he could hear the breathing of another person. Turning his head to the side he saw his Master stretched out in the arm chair sleeping. He tried to talk but he gagged. Reaching up he touched his fingers to his lips and he found a tube in between his lips. "Whoosh." He felt his lungs expanded full of air. He could feel his lungs deflated and expand again, he looked to the side back to his Master. He inched his fingers out twitching trying to reach Rossi's fingers but kept missing by mere millimetres. He wiggled his fingers a few more times, but gave up exhausted. Resting his head back against the pillow he raised his eyes to the machines above his head. He saw the heart monitor mapping out the timing of his heart, next to it the machine keeping his lungs full of oxygen, there were several others as well that he didn't recognise, but was to tried to care. Looking once more at Rossi he wiggled his fingers again, but again couldn't reach. Slowly he closed his eyes, it was so peaceful and he was so tired. Gently he drifted off to sleep again. His dreams un-plagued by monsters.

Rossi woke suddenly and he blinked as he looked around the room, he was in the hospital and sighed in relief. Looking across to the bed, he blinked, Spencer's arm was stretched out as if trying to grab his fingers, which were merely centimetres away. His arm wasn't like that when he fell asleep. Suddenly the door opened and the doctor walked in. "How's everything going?" he asked softly.

Rossi nodded, "How long till he wakes up?"

"Any time now," the doctor said, "I didn't get to go over the details before of what happened. Spencer is lucky to be alive, we lost him three times on the table. He has so many injuries we couldn't fix them all, so we dealt with the major ones. He will need a lot more surgery in the future. The list is so long, it will take him years to recover fully. His shoulders were both badly dislocated we have reset them and put back some of the torn tissues together, he will need a lot of physiotherapy before he can start using them, hopefully they will heal properly. He will probably need a surgery or two to get them back to full use, he will have some movement but not a lot and it will propbably be very painful to move them. His left hand, however he may not ever regain full use of, the nails, had pierced through several tendons severing use to his middle, little and index fingers. It will remain to be seen if he still has use of his thumb. His has one broken rib, which we have set into place and one cracked rib. His back and chest have been extremely flayed. There is very little of the top layers of skin on his body. We have completely wrapped and covered his chest and back. Both his leg muscles are torn and his left leg broken. His left knee cap is also shattered. That will have to be another operation there. His anal entrance is severally torn, and his intestines are torn in several places, it is extremely lucky that he had not been allowed to eat or drink often otherwise he would have died from that. We have fixed the tears and several of his organs show potential bruising which will take time to heal, and only time will fix them. He was also extremely malnourished, and dehydrated. He will be on drips and fluids for a few weeks, to give his insides time to heal, before dealing with solid food. Agent Rossi, he will have to remain here for at least two months and then, if he better, he can be moved to your home, where he will have to stay on bed rest. It can be up to six months at the earliest before he will be fit enough to move around on his own. In other words he is a very lucky young man to be alive."

Rossi nodded, he knew Spencer's injuries were going to be bad, but he was going to put in every second into taking care of this young man. He would quit the BAU, Aaron and the rest would understand. "Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, "Now you, Agent should still be in bed at least for another hour. You and the rest of the Agents came in nutrient short and mildly dehydrated, you also didn't finish the entire bag of fluids that you had."

"I'm fine Doctor, I just want to be here with Spencer, I want to be here when he wakes." Rossi said as he turned back to Spencer, and smiled gently.

The doctor saw the smile and nodded. "Okay as long as you sit down and drink and eat everything that the nurses bring you. Otherwise I will be putting you straight back into bed and you will be tied down, if it comes to it."

Rossi nodded, "Okay, as long as I stay in here."

The doctor nodded.

"How are the others?" Rossi asked.

"They are fine, in another half-an-hour they can check out." The doctor nodded, and he gave Spencer a check over and left.

Rossi sat down and spent the next hour and half drinking and eating every twenty minutes the nurses bring water to him constantly.

He woke to the soft murmuring of voices in the room. Slowly he opened his eyes, he head was still sideways looking at the chair where Rossi sat, but it was now empty. Slowly he turned his head and he saw the whole team was in the corner talking to each other. Garcia even had a giant stuffed teddy under one arm. He stared at his Master and saw dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't been getting enough sleep. It was just then that the man looked up and they locked eye contact.

"Spencer," he uttered and he walked straight through the middle of the team, the rest of the team turned and smiled at him. Rossi rushed over to him and seeing Spencer's finger's twitching he grabbed hold of them, thin fingers squeezed back.

Spencer tried to talk but because of the tube it only came out as a gargle, instead he raised his eyes and stared at Rossi and tears fell from his eyes.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Rossi said as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I'll get a nurse," Hotch said and he left the room.

"Hey, I got you something," Garcia said sitting down on the bed. She tucked the oversized bear on the table beside the bed. Morgan put his hand on his covered foot. "Hey there pretty boy, you had us scared there for a bit." Spencer stared at each of the agents looking down on him, all had an odd look in their eyes. Affection. That realisation caused tears to run from his eyes, the team tried to calm him down, but soon he was starting to choke on the tube, his fingers pulled at the tube down his throat. Rossi grabbed his fingers stopping him. Just then Hotch walked through with a nurse. The nurse saw what was happening straight away and rushed over.

"It's okay honey, it's okay, I need you to calm down, okay," she said kindly. She turned to the team, "Out," she all but yelled at them. Spencer was just starting to calm down when he felt Rossi trying to untangle his fingers from him, he began to panic again, the idea of his Master leaving him. He began to shake his head, his eyes pleading with Rossi, asking him to stay. The nurse nodded to say that Rossi could stay. "Okay honey, I need you to cough for me and I am going to pull the tube out okay?"

Spencer nodded and tried to cough and he felt the tube slid from his throat, he sucked in a massive breath when the tube felt his lips. He could still hear the heart monitor going like crazy above him. That moment a doctor came running into the room a beeper going off, he slowed down when he saw the nurse, quickly he walked over to Spencer's side and started to go over the machines and then moved onto Spencer's physical signs. Spencer shivered under the strange man's touch and flinch when he went to lift up his hospital gown. He clenched his eyes shut and turned his head whimpering, "Please, not yet." His voice rough and croaky.

The doctor stopped and looked at Rossi not sure if he could continue.

Rossi nodded to the doctor, "Hey Spencer, son," he bowed over the top of Spencer; he began to threading his fingers through his hair. Spencer looked up at him and shivered. "The doctor just needs to look at your wounds okay he just needs to check the bandages and see if everything is still okay."

Spencer nodded and Rossi turned back to the doctor and nodded for him to continue. The doctor pulled up the gown and lifted a few bandages checking the wound where the stiches were. Nodding he tucked the gown back down and he looked back up at Spencer and he felt pity for this scared young man. "Your wounds are good, we're going to have to keep you in for a few more weeks just to make sure there will be no secondary infection but you are going to be fine young man." He motioned for Rossi to go to the side. Rossi nodded and looked down on Spencer, running his fingers over his forehead.

"I am going to go talk to the doctor now, I will be right back." Spencer nodded and Rossi let go of Spencer's hand and he moved to the doctor.

The doctor took a glance at Spencer, "We will keep the heart monitor on for a few more days, but he should be fine now that he is awake, but we will keep him on just in case he has a relapse."

"How likely is that to happen?" Rossi asked.

"Very unlikely now that he is awake, and if any luck is with him." The doctor shook his hand, "I will be back tomorrow to check him out, just make sure that he eats as much as he can when the nurses bring food, but he needs to drink, we have to try and get as much fluid in him as possible, to try and get him off the IV's. But above all he just needs his rest, he will sleep a lot, so be alarmed if he falls asleep all the time."

Rossi thanked the doctor and shook his hand.

The doctor smirked, "I will let the other agents back in." With that the doctor left and the team came rushing back in.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked as Garcia went straight to Spencer's bed.

"Penny?" he said softly his voice rough from the tube.

"Yeah honey?"

Spencer just smiled at her softly and closed his eyes resting his head against her, he was tired, he was only awake for a few minutes and he was tired.

"It's okay honey, just close your eyes and rest honey." Garcia ran her fingers through his hair and Spencer fell asleep.

It was two days before he could stay awake for a few hours at a time. One person in the team was always with him along with Rossi, but the nurses often chased him sending home so he could get some sleep. So one of the other team would always be with him, not once was he left alone.

It was on the second day he really started to take notice of his body, his left leg was in a full cast, his left hand was so tightly bound in bandages he couldn't move it. His entire chest and back was covered in a massive amount of gauze. And he was in pain, so much pain, to move even slightly brought tears in his eyes. They kept his one high doses of pain killers, but it only did so much and they made him so tired that he just slept. Each time he woke he was scared until one of the team members would appear beside him and he would calm down.

Even though the team kept reassuring him he knew he was broken, he was useless now. What use was a slave who couldn't walk? When he couldn't make use of a hand? Who was that badly hurt it would take at least half a year before he was capable of work again? No he was a burden, a useless burden. And his thoughts were proven the next day when the slave warehouse worker came in another male slave younger than Spencer was brought in, wearing only a trench coat.

Slaves were only swapped when they were considered usless.

Sorry guys I have to apologise I might be a week or two before the next update I have a massive exam coming up and I will working overtime with the study. BUT i PROMISE I will be back.


	31. Chapter 31

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

OKay so I had a few minutes spare between study so here is another chapter it is quite small but I still hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter 31

_Even though the team kept reassuring him he knew he was broken, he was useless now. What use was a slave who couldn't walk? When he couldn't make use of a hand? Who was that badly hurt it would take at least half a year before he was capable of work again? No he was a burden, a useless burden. And his thoughts were proven the next day when the slave warehouse worker came in another male slave younger than Spencer was brought in, wearing only a trench coat. _

Spencer watched as the man sat in a chair, Rossi gestured at and, the young male slave knelt beside him. Rossi could see the fear in Spencer's eyes and he reached out and took hold of Spencer's right hand.

"Good morning, Agent Rossi, I am Robert Stark, I look after the welfare of broken and useless slaves."

Rossi felt Spencer flinch at that comment, gently he rubbed his fingers over Spencer's hand.

"I see, but what may I ask what you are doing here? Spencer is neither of those things, I merely needs time to heal." Rossi stated.

Robert Stark, cleared his throat. "Even given time, this slave, will never be fully useful again, he is also covered in disfiguring scars and will no longer obtain use of his left hand, and is considered a cripple."

"I thought patient information was privet?" Rossi queried.

"It is but not for a slave," Robert smirked. "Because of the unusual circumstances that evolve around your case, we have proposed a trade. Slave B4287 will return to the slave house with me and you in return will get this fine young specimen. Slave B3387, alias Sebastian, only 17 years of age, blonde hair, thin and only three masters to date, very obedient and lovely body, stand, and show the Agent your assets. Sebastian stood, and let the trench coat fall from his body. He was completely naked underneath. He was very similar to Spencer, in a thin, long body, his hair was a shocking blonde, grown long and blue eyes peered down at his through a curtain of hair. He turned slowly, showing a almost completely non scared body, that looked well taken for, and he didn't look starved, like he was well taken care of. But his eyes said another story they were scared and the shook, those blue eyes repeatedly darted from Spencer to him in the chair he was scared that he would do the same thing to him and he believed he did to Spencer.

"If you take Spencer, what will happen to him?" Rossi asked curious.

"He is destined to the pits," Robert said.

Spencer shook and he began to shake his head, "No please Master, no please, not there anywhere but there, please." Spencer began to cry, sobs that forceful they shook his body. Rossi felt guilt and he tried to comfort Spencer, but the young man was that caught up in his own world, but he did calm when Robert snapped. "SHUT UP SLAVE, Listen to your Master." The man also yelled. Spencer stilled almost instantly but his eyes still leaked. The pits were the lowest a slave could go, it only happened when a slave was no longer fit for sale or when no one would by them. Anyone could end up there, the crippled, the sick, the old, and those were ugly and didn't make it through the first auction at eight or ten. The pits were the last chance for the slavers to make money for them. Patrons would pay and take their choice of what slaves were there and they would take them to a room, where they could do what they wanted to, rape, torture – anything nothing was stopped. But the main reason the patrons came was because they could kill the slave. It was a lot cheaper that if you bought a full sale slave at auction. There was even a rumour past amongst the slaves, that one man even bought a slave to eat his flesh.

Spencer shivered he wished he had died back in the room, with Thomas than have to go back through that.

Now that Spencer had calmed down he turned back to Sebastian the young slave was still watching him.

"He is beautiful," Rossi said his tone mutual.

Spencer let out a gargled cry and he tried to take his hand back, but Rossi kept hold of it. He turned back and to Spencer and disbelieve and betrayal filled his eyes.

"That is settled then," Robert stood.

As Sebastian bowed his head to the floor.


	32. Chapter 32

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

A big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed - and because I got so many reviews for the last one here is a LONG chapter for me - hope you enjoy and don't forget keep up the reivews.

Chapter 32

"_He is beautiful," Rossi said his tone mutual. _

_Spencer let out a gargled cry and he tried to take his hand back, but Rossi kept hold of it. He turned back and to Spencer and disbelieve and betrayal filled his eyes. _

"_That is settled then," Robert stood._

_As Nathaniel bowed his head to the floor._

"What are you doing?" Rossi asked moving, when Robert moved to grabb Spencer, blocking the way to Spencer.

"You are taking the trade, you get this slave and I take the broken one." Robert answered confused.

"I said he is beautiful I said nothing of swapping them. Spencer is mine, he is not a slave to me, he is like my son, I will take care of him, till he can walk and do things again, and if he never fully recovers, he will still be mine, he will be mine till the day that I die and I will take care of him every minute along the way. And when I die he will go along to someone else that will treat him the same and so on till he too will pass from the world as a frail old man, and not at the hands of another person."

Through his entire speech Spencer watched him his eyes wide open and his tears of fear turned to tears of joy and happiness. His master wasn't going to give his away, after all. He clenched his fingers back into Rossi's hold and the man turned and smiled at him Spencer returning the smile in kind.

"Fine, Slave dress we are leaving," Robert snapped angrily.

"Wait," Rossi turned back. "You can leave but not him," he said looking at Nathaniel who was being to get dressed.

Robert snorted, "You only get him if you traded. SLAVE." He snapped. And Nathaniel hurriedly pulled the coat on the rest of the way. Rossi watched him give one last glance at Spencer with a look of want on his face.

"I am going buy him," Rossi said casually, as he let go of Spencer's hand and pulled out of his back pocket his wallet.

"You are going to buy him?" Robert repeated his eyebrow arched. He glanced at Spencer and chuckled, "Well I can see why you want another, that one is completely useless. Five hundred and he is yours."

"Five hundred dollars, a bit cheap isn't it?" Rossi smirked anything to irate this man that was annoying him so much.

"Five hundred thousand," the man snarled.

Deftly Rossi pulled out a check he kept in his wallet just in case and filled it out deftly. All he had to do was sell one of his exotic paintings and the young man was paid off.

"Here," he handed over the check and the man left, after he stripped the slave of his trench coat, saying it was not part of the bargain, and slammed the door behind him.

Rossi turned his gaze to Nathaniel who knelt on the floor and he watched the young man shiver. Quickly he moved to the bags in the corner, he pulled out a pair of Spencer's boxes, pants and shirt and gave them to Nathaniel. "Here you can put these on." As Nathaniel dressed, Rossi sat back down. He couldn't believe what he had down so impulsively and bought another slave. But the look in his eyes reminded him so much of Spencer the first day they met and he wasn't going to let Nathaniel go through the same thing.

"Master?" he heard a small voice squeak.

Turning he looked at Spencer, "Yes?"

"Why, why did you buy him?" Spencer whispered, "Aren't I enough?"

'Oh Spencer," Rossi moved over to the bed and knelt beside it. "You are all I need, Spencer, but I can't let another young man go through what you did if I can help it."

"Are you going to-?" Spencer trailed off.

Rossi knew what he wanted to ask. "No," he murmured. "I never used you, and I will never use him. You are my son, Spencer, and Nathaniel will find a place in our home."

Spencer smiled and he nodded, but all the commotion had made him very tired, and Rossi saw this. "Sleep Spencer, I will be hear when you wake."

He waited till Spencer fell asleep when he sat back down on the chair. Nathaniel then spoke, his voice soft and trembling. "Is-is it true, you will not use me?"

"Yes," Rossi nodded. "I will not hurt you, I will tell you the same thing that I told Spencer, I will not use you, I will not hurt you, or raise a hand again you. I will feed you and give you all the water you need, you will never starve whilst under my house. All your needs will be seen to along with your wants. I will need help with Spencer." He turned his eyes to Spencer, "He was hurt badly when we were kidnapped, he will need almost constant attention. And I just ask that you will be able to help me with that, this is all that will be required of you."

When he turned his eyes back, Nathaniel had crawled closer and he knelt at Rossi's feet. His eyes still held caution and were guarded, but some of the fear was gone and curiosity replaced it. "Thank you Master." He whispered.

Rossi had dosed off, and Spencer was fast asleep as Nathaniel knelt in his spot. He wasn't too sure what he was supposed to do, but he was tired and he crawled to the corner behind his Masters chair and he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Getting comfortable he slept until he heard the door open and he shivered as he watched two men walk in that weren't doctors or nurses. Shivering he curled tighter up into the corner hiding behind the chair, hoping not to be spotted.

The darker man of the two went to Spencer and the other went to his master. "Dave," he heard the man say as he laid his hand on Rossi's shoulder.

Rossi murmured as he woke looking up at Hotch. 'Aaron?" he said "What, time is it?" he asked.

"It's nearly six, Morgan and I have come to see Spencer," Hotch looked across to Morgan who sat on the edge of the bed smiling down on Spencer.

Morgan looked up to smile at Rossi when he saw the young man hiding behind the chair.

"Rossi," he stood suddenly and his hand went straight to his gun.

Nathaniel whimpered and he pushed himself back into the corner. Rossi turned in his chair and he saw Nathaniel cowering in the corner. "Hey it's okay they won't hurt you," Rossi stood and he crouched motioning Nathaniel to come forward.

Nathaniel crawled forward and cowered at his knees, hunching down. Rossi ran his fingers through his hair and the young man lost his stiffness in his shoulders, "You don't have to crawl you are not a animal or a pet, you can walk, you also don't have to bow anymore or kneel."

Morgan glanced at Hotch and they shared a look. When Rossi stood he held out his hand and he helped Nathaniel to his feet, "Morgan, Hotch this is Nathaniel, Nathaniel, this is Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan I work with them."

Hotch nodded and Morgan held out his hand but Nathaniel looked at it in confusion and then at Rossi.

Morgan dropped his hand, "Where did he come from?" he asked.

"One of the slavers came in and he offered a trade, swapping Spencer for Nathaniel, but I didn't make the trade and I bought Nathaniel instead, I wasn't about to let that man walk out with him."

Rossi turned and looked at Spencer who was still fast asleep, "I was wondering if you had time to stay with Spencer, while I take Nathaniel home and show him around and get a few clothes for him.

"Sure, I can do it," Morgan grinned, "Take all the time you need, Garcia said she was going to drop by as well."

"Thank you," Rossi showed Nathaniel the way out.

He took the young man home and he showed him around. He led him to the spare room, opening the door he smiled, "This will be your room, I will have to get a few things, like a new cupboard, I had to take the one out of here and put it into Spencer's room so he could use it as a bookshelf, he has almost a personal library now." He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's okay Master, I don't need a cupboard, I don't even need a bed." Nathaniel said bowing his head.

"Nathaniel," Rossi said turning to the younger man, "This is your room, Spencer has his own room and he has a bed and two cupboards and even has a pet snake. Here I will show you," he led Nathaniel to the next door and he opened it, Nathaniel blinked at the room, it was very beautiful and he was slightly envious, he followed Rossi into the room and he found himself drawn to the glass tank where a Carpet Python was wrapped around a branch dosing. His eyes turned back to Rossi and he watched the man look around the room. This man had given a slave a beautiful home and he could see that from the small amount of interactions he had watched they loved each other a lot.

"Master," he said softly bowing his head and falling to his knees.

Rossi turned and sighed and walked to Nathaniel and knelt in front of him. "Yes?" He asked.

"I-" he paused, "Thank you," he whispered.

Spencer was reading when the door opened, both Rossi and he looked up and the whole team came in. Spencer smiled as Garcia came over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, making him blush slightly, which he in turn was teased by Morgan.

Finally after many minutes of talking Hotch turned to Spencer, "I was wondering when we were being held you said 'Cinema' to me, why is that?"

Spencer shuffled, "When they kidnapped you and drugged you, they put me in the front seat kneeling at the feet of Ramon. I couldn't actually see where we were going but I learnt the city map whilst on the case and I knew what was on the corners of where we turned and I also saw the tops of signs as they drove past them. I couldn't tell you a street name just in case he heard me, so I said those names to you in hopes that when you were released that you could find me again. I-" Spencer started to cry, "I didn't mean to lie to you, - but he made me promise and I couldn't let them hurt you," Morgan moved forward but Garcia beat him, grabbing Spencer and hugging him tightly. Nathaniel watched in the corner and saw the looks of pain and compassion on the faces of the agents and he was jealous this slave had a family and he had always wanted one but would never get one because he was a slave and Spencer had it and he wished he was a part of it.

"Spencer," Hotch placed his hand on Spencer's, "You have no reason to be sorry, what you did back there was very brave and you did save us. Here we are standing here with you and not a scratch on us from that ordeal, and now it is our turn to save you, you will rest and we will look after you. No one will hurt you like that again and that is a promise I hope to keep."

Spencer stared back into those black eyes and smiled slightly nodding. Hotch nodded back and gave him one of those rare smiles. "When you get better Morgan and I will have to show you some moves that you can do to get yourself out of trouble."

The next few weeks were slow and Nathaniel virtually had full run of the large house whilst Rossi spent long hours at the hospital, at the start he enjoyed the peace and quiet, it let his body heal from the activities of his last Master. The man hadn't been cruel and never raised his hand or whip to him, but he loved his sex and he was constantly being used, even doing to most diminutive chores he would be bent in two and taken from behind, often with no preparation. The few weeks of both kidnap and the hospital had left the house in a slight layer of dust and grime. He took the time to clean and tidy, he had a slight fright one day when he opened the second freezer and found it full of mice and small rats. After consulting a book he found in Spencer's room he learned how and when to feed the snake. He found himself liking the snake and he would often pick it up and let drape over his shoulders as he went about work.

Spencer sat up in his bed, a therapist sat in a chair beside his bed, two months had passed since he first woke up. He had two more operations since then one on his shoulder and hand simultaneously and the other on his leg, fixing his shattered knee cap. The therapist now sat showing him movements to help his strengthen his arms and get them back into full use. Her hands were gentle as they rubbed his muscles, warming them up, slowly she stretched his arm out, Spencer winced at a slight pull.

"Did that hurt?" Sarah asked.

"No, just pulled," Spencer asked truthfully.

"Good," she had been working with Spencer for two weeks now and already he had regained half of the movement he should have. His hand however would never be fully useable again. His little finger and his thumb had full movement. He had regained some movement to the fingers but only from his second knuckle, but he couldn't form a fist.

"Good," Sarah said again, "Keep up the exercises,"

Spencer smiled, "Do them three times a day after or before every meal and anytime that I feel like it, but don't overdo it, I shouldn't feel pain and if I do I am overdoing it and should stop." He said along with Sarah, reciting her word for word.

Sarah smiled, "Cheeky," she brushed his hand away from his eyes. Spencer grinned, back, "I will back in two days, I will see you then."

Spencer nodded and he watched Sarah leave and he looked down at his hand. He heard the door open and he looked up and Rossi walked in with his doctor.

Dr Harris, smiled at Spencer as he walked in, "Your therapist says that you are moving forward in leaps and bounds."

Spencer lowered his eyes and nodded, he moved so he sat a bit taller, he let the man go over his movements and he watched as the doctor nodded. "You have been doing really well Spencer. It has been two months, and I believe that you are fit to go home, you are to remain on bed rest and you will have a therapist continue to call around your house and you will have a house doctor call in on you once a week, and I will have you come in twice to three times a month and in three months we will look at removing the cast from your leg. But you have to be careful, when you have full use of your arms, you can start moving around but it has to be careful and not long on your feet, your leg needs time to heal and mend itself it won't do so if you aggravate it."

Spencer nodded, "I will be careful," he promised.

Harris nodded and he turned to Rossi and he started to give instructions about what was to happen with Spencer. The next day he was helped into a wheelchair and taken out to a hospital car that was designed to take wheelchairs and taken back to Rossi's house. Nathaniel opened the door and let Morgan pass, the man helping Spencer into his bed. The young man whimpered as he was lowered, "Sorry," Morgan said softly as he tucked the man in. He watched Spencer and saw the young man was paler than normal and sweat dripped from his forehead.

"I'm okay," Spencer said softly, "I- I just need to rest."

Morgan looked doubtful at this, but he nodded and left Spencer. Nathaniel watched the dark man leave the room the join the rest of the team that he had met several times over the last few months. He slipped in behind the man and made his way over to Spencer on his bed. Spencer was sweating and pain was clear on his face now that he wasn't trying to hide it. Nathaniel grabbed the cloth in the basin of water he had set beside the table and he wiped the cold water over Spencer's forehead. This was the first time that he had really been alone with the other slave.

Spencer sighed as the cool water was wiped over his face, calming him and he moved slightly and the pinching pain ceased. After a few minutes the pain almost completely left and he was able to move slightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"It's okay," Nathaniel placed the cloth in the water and he sat silent as a awkward tension fell over them. "I-" Nathaniel paused, it was strange, the original slave of the master when he had more than one, was the one in charge of the others because he had more of an idea of what his master was like. But Nathaniel had had full run of the place cleaning and cooking were needed. "I- thank you," he finally said.

"For what?" Spencer looked confused.

"For sharing your master with me," Nathaniel shrugged.

"He is your Master to now," Spencer shuffled and looked away from Nathaniel.

"I hope you don't mind I have been feeding your snake while you were away and I cleaned your room," Nathaniel began to pick at the hem of his shirt.

"No," Spencer answered, "It is good that someone took care of her whilst I was – away."

"Master is very kind, he even thanks me when I cook dinner."

Spencer huffed and he pouted, he hated this, he hated being stuck in a bed, he hated not being able to work, he hated not being able to take care of himself, and above all he hated how Nathaniel, this other slave that came out of nowhere, was now getting more of his Master than him as a slave should be, here he was cleaning Masters house and getting thanked when he cooks a meal, NO that should be him doing that not Nathaniel, it should be him." With a start Spencer realised he was jealous, he started to cry, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. At first Nathaniel didn't know what to do and he grabbed Spencer's hand and he began to hush him, but the crying got worse. Startled he rubbed Spencer's back and he climbed onto the bed sitting on the side. "It'll be okay," he whispered not really knowing why.

"Please, I don't want to be alone," Spencer sobbed. Hesitantly Nathaniel laid down beside Spencer and he hugged the older man to his chest and Spencer sobbed into it, all while he rubbed his fingers up and down his back gently. Finally Spencer cried himself to sleep and that was how Rossi found them, Spencer curled up in Nathaniel arms, whose arms were wrapped almost protectively around Spencer both fast asleep.

Rossi smiled as he closed the door, letting them both sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Chapter 33

It took another month of intensive therapy before his arms were 100% cleared, and another month after that he was allowed to walk, the full cast was removed and a brace took its place keeping his knee were it was meant to be. He was allowed to walk as long he kept slow and the moment it started to hurt he was to sit down and not strain himself. His left hand however was still useless and it wouldn't ever work properly again. His thumb and little finger had full movement but the other three stood straight with only the moving slightly, and that was if he warmed his hand up first. Because of the scars on his arms and legs, he always wore full sleeves and pants, he even asked Rossi for a glove to cover the scars on his left hand. The man just smiled and agreed, the glove was skin coloured and only covered the palm and top of his hand, leaving his fingers bare. In the two months since he had come home, Nathaniel was constantly at his side, gathering things for him and helping him with anything he needed. At first their was tension between the two, but slowly the friendship developed and they were often found by the agents, in Spencer's or Nathaniel's room together on the bed, with both their heads stuck in a book. However unlike Spencer, Nathaniel wasn't a residence genius or even that smart really, he had never attended school and he was only taught the basics by the slavers, so when Spencer found out he started to teach, and Nathaniel took to it happily wanting to learn more and more.

It was one of these nights when Spencer was showing Nathaniel a history book that he paused, and looked up at Nathaniel, he had a feeling that he wasn't listening. Instead he found Nathaniel staring at him with an odd look in his eyes.

"What?" he started to ask, when Nathaniel leaned forward and he placed a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips. But he pulled back when Spencer didn't return his kiss. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I should've." Nathaniel began to pull back, when Spencer leaned forward and he kissed Nathaniel back, the kiss was, slow and chaste, but when they both pulled back they were breathless. Spencer blushed and he looked down in his lap, "I – I don't want to go any further, not yet?"

"That's okay Spencer, I will not push you, I've been there and I will not do what those men have already down to us." Nathaniel said softly, he brushed Spencer's hair back over his ear, "I won't hurt you," he whispered.

The team started to guess something was up the more and more Spencer was starting to move around, they would see the two throwing side glances at each other and soft smiles, when they thought no one else was watching. The team grinned they thought it would be good for the two, especially Spencer to have something that was truly theirs, and there's only. The team knew that Nathaniel and Spencer still thought they were slaves in the sense that they owned nothing, and they knew it wouldn't change either, but they hoped that it wouldn't blow back up in the faces of the two.

Rossi grinned as he was in the kitchen, he had to throw Nathaniel out, he wanted to cook that night and because of Nathaniel he hardly ever got to spend time in his kitchen. He watched as Nathaniel walked over to Spencer and snatched the book out of his hands, "Come on," Nathaniel pouted, "You read way too much."

"I was enjoying that," Spencer whined.

"Come watch TV with me," Nathaniel picked up the remote and he started to flick through the channels, once he would have been terrified to even sit at his Master's feet and watch TV in the fear of being hit.

"OH, go back one," Spencer suddenly cried out.

Rossi looked up to see what had caught Spencer's attention and up came a doco on the ancient civilisation of the Celtics.

"Boring," Nathaniel sang and he flicked the channel changing it to some movie that was on.

The two squabbled over the remote until Rossi feared that Spencer may hurt himself and he intervened placing it on the classical program channel. Peering around Rossi the two young men saw the Russian ballet performing Swan Lake. "Now you will watch this, or their will be no TV, if you act like children."

Spencer and Nathaniel both lowered their heads and said, "Sorry Master, yes Master," but they both looked back up at him with grins on their faces. Rossi smiled and he shook his head, he was happy to see both the boys so happy together.

It was late when ballet ended and Rossi had already said his goodnights and left for bed. Spencer was still having trouble with his knee, so Nathaniel helped him to his bed.

Spencer placed some weight onto Nathaniel as he moved, they were reaching his bed when his toe got caught in the carpet and he yipped as he fell forward onto the bed, dragging Nathaniel down with him. Laughing Nathaniel, pushed himself up and he looked down on Spencer, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Spencer smiled and he nodded back up at him, Nathaniel grinned and he leaned down for a chaste kiss but, Spencer was having none of that, they had done nothing but share often fierce kisses and some gentle touches but no further, but he wanted more. "Please," he whispered into Nathaniel's ear, when they broke off their kiss.

"Are you sure?" Nathaniel asked rearing back, understanding the pleading tone in Spencer's voice.

"Yes," Spencer nodded, "I want you."  
Nathaniel nodded and he leaned in again, taking Spencer in a gentle but strong kiss, as his fingers worked on the buttons of Spencer's shirt. Finally he opened it and he moved away from Spencer's lips and down his neck, laying kisses along the way, till he reached his nipple, quickly he sucked it into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, under him he felt Spencer shutter and a soft moan slipped from his lips. Nathaniel chuckled as his fingers worked the other nipple bringing it to a peak, he was going to pay Spencer so much attention and he deserved it.

"Please," Spencer whispered his eyes begging, as he thrust up rubbing his crotch against the hard thigh that was pressed between his legs.

Nathaniel nodded, "You don't have to beg me, Spencer," he pulled Spencer out of his shirt and he pulled his off as well, before moving to pull off Spencer's pants, baring his hard erection to the cool air. But as quick as it appeared it was hidden again this time in Nathaniel's throat. Spencer's eyes rolled back in his head and he began to trust into the hot mouth, Nathaniel pulled up slightly and let him thrust. Whilst he suckled, he wrapped his fingers around the base of the shaft and allowed the salvia falling from his mouth to coat his fingers. While his other hand loosened and slowly pushed his pants down. When his fingers were coated he slipped them down to Spencer's passage, slowly he massaged the outer rim, before slipping a finger inside. Spencer mewled, the sensation was wonderful and he bucked into the hand forcing the finger deeper, he heard Nathaniel chuckle and the vibrations tingle through his cock. He moaned even more when the second finger was added, but he kept the moans soft not wanting to wake Rossi.

Nathaniel worked Spencer's insides stretching him, allowing more salvia to coat the hole he was working. When Spencer was stretched enough for him he sat up and smiled, Spencer felt the hot mouth leave him, and he opened his eyes to see Nathaniel starting down at him, drool running down his chin, Spencer felt himself jump at the sight, of Nathaniel rubbing his own spit all over his cock.

"Are you sure?" Nathaniel asked as he lined up, Spencer nodded, "Yes, Please," he whispered. He pressed in gently and Spencer mewled, "Are you okay?" Nathaniel asked worried, and he moved to pull out but Spencer shook his head and hooked his legs around Nathaniel's hips. "No, it's good, please," Nathaniel leaned over and he kissed Spencer tenderly as he pushed the rest of the way in, Spencer broke the kiss and mewled. Nathaniel kept his trust slow and tender, Spencer was driven mad by the gentle thrusts and he felt his pleasure rise, and with each thrust he moaned eventually he cried out when Nathaniel took his hard cock in his hand and yanked in time with his trusts. Finally Spencer cried out even louder and he came, his body tightening around Nathaniel. Nathaniel found his release at the same time, and he smiled tenderly down on Spencer, he pulled out slowly as Spencer came down from his high and they kissed slowly. "I didn't hurt you?" Nathaniel asked.

Spencer shook his head, "No it was good, so good." But his eyes were heavy and Nathaniel grinned and kissed him gently, "Go to sleep," he whispered, before he pulled the sheets up over them and curled up beside Spencer.

Nathaniel was awake before Spencer and he moved to the bathroom, after finishing with the toilet he blushed when he saw what sat on the bathroom sink. Grabbing the objects he virtually ran back to Spencer's room, by the time he got back Spencer was starting to wake. "Look what I found in the bathroom," he held his hands out and Spencer looked up to see a box of condoms and a bottle of lube in Nathaniel's hands.

"Master must have put them there this morning," Nathaniel whispered horrified. Spencer looked at him wearing the same expression. Quickly they both showered and dressed before making their way out to the kitchen where Rossi sat drinking his coffee and reading the paper, he didn't say anything till the two had sat and started to eat.

"Have fun last night?" Rossi asked, hoping the paper covered his grin.

Spencer started to choke on the mouthful of bread that he had taken, and Nathaniel turned beet red.

"Master," he started nervous and unsure.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, just next time, be a bit quieter, I could hear you from my room," Rossi murmured amused, as he peered over the paper, to see two beet red faces staring at him. Flicking the paper he hid behind it trying not to snigger, he knew those two were bound to get together sometime, he just wasn't really into listening to it.


	34. Chapter 34

Author: Goldeneyed Angel

Rating: M

Warnings: RATED M FOR A REASON: Course language, slavery, guy/guy sex, rape, murder, whippings, punishments, self-harm – and anything else that I may add during this fic. If this is not your type of idea of a story I suggest that you leave and find something much happier, you have been warned. I will have no flames about being a sick ***** you can keep those comments to yourself and they will be deleted the moment I get them.

Summary: A sixteen year old boy is missing and the team have to find him, but what happens when Rossi comes across a slave and he tries to save him, but at what cost?

Sorry it took this long to get to you but here it is enjoy.

Chapter 34

It was over a year since the team had been taken and Spencer's birthday had come around again, the team had set it up so that Rossi and Nathaniel would take Spencer shopping while the rest of the team would decorate the house.

Spencer smiled as he limped up the stairs, he was tired the long hours at the shopping centre had exhausted him and now he was tired. In front of him Rossi opened the door and he stepped through to a massive shock.

"SURPRISE," was yelled at him as he walked through the door. His eyes were opened wide as he gazed around the team as they smiled at him around the living room. Behind him Nathaniel gave him a hug, "Happy Birthday," he said into Spencer's ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly everyone was in front of his jostling over who got to give him his present first. Spencer just laughed and everyone smiled at the joyous laugh.

He sat on one of the couches smilling as he looked around, in front of him his presents piled high, but it was the present that he was given freely was all he needed. A family. He had Derek Morgan, a older brother, Aaron Hotchner, an uncle, JJ and Emily, unties, Garcia, a older sister, Nathaniel, a boyfriend and someone who could understand him deeper than anyone else. And David Rossi, a father, what more could he want?

THE END

Okay short one and it is now finished, I hope you enjoyed the fic and thankyou to everyone who stayed with me the entire time. NOw i don't know when I am going to be back posting again I am trying to find another job, so until then have fun and good luck in all your endevours.


End file.
